Entre Chien et Loup
by Keres 666
Summary: Suite du tome 5, Harry retourne à Poudlard, mais la mort de Sirius a changé bien des choses... Slash
1. Default Chapter

****

Entre Chien et Loup

Prologue

****

Auteuse : Keres

****

Base : Harry Potter

****

Genre : suite du tome 5

****

Disclamer : Harry n'est pas à moi. Drago n'est pas à moi. Sirius n'est pas à moi. Mais je suis en train de prévoir un bishonen-napping et d'en faire ma propriété légitime. Les autres ? Ils ne sont pas à moi non plus mais je les laisse à leur estimée propriétaire, la géniale J.K.Rowling. (Comment ça je fais la lèche-botte dans l'espoir qu'elle ne me colle pas un procès une fois que j'aurais capturé les beaux mecs dont elle est l'heureuse propriétaire ?)

__

Deux ombres vagues dans l'obscurité, un homme et une femme qui luttent l'un contre l'autre. Deux adversaires qui se jettent des sorts, illuminant la pièce d'éclairs rouges sans jamais atteindre leur cible. Ils sont les seuls à combattre encore. 

L'homme se penche pour esquiver encore une fois un sortilège. Il se redresse et se moque de son ennemie. La femme réplique en lui envoyant un autre jet de lumière. Et l'éclair atteint son but, l'homme le reçoit en pleine poitrine. Son corps mince bascule lentement en arrière, passe à travers le voile déchiré suspendu à la voûte.

On peut lire sur son visage creusé, où demeurent les vestiges d'une grande beauté, l'étonnement, puis la surprise, à laquelle se mêle la peur. La silhouette disparaît derrière l'arcade. 

Il va se relever, il le doit. Un petit sort ne peut pas l'arrêter, pas lui... 

- SIRIUS ! 

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, se retenant de hurler. Son cœur battait la chamade, l'angoisse lui glaçait l'estomac et ses draps trempés de sueur entortillés autour de lui l'étouffaient. Haletant, il regarda autour de lui, égaré. 

Il était dans sa chambre, à Privet Drive, au beau milieu d'une des banlieues londoniennes les plus banales qui soit. Il n'avait rien à craindre, ici.

La fenêtre entrouverte laissait passer un mince filet d'air frais qui faisait voleter les rideaux. La lune, plus que les lampadaires, éclairait le désordre d'Harry d'une douce lumière bleutée. 

Le jeune homme respira un grand coup avant de regarder le cadran lumineux de sa montre. Il était cinq heures du matin. Cela faisant cinq heures qu'il avait seize ans. 

Il se leva pour s'approcher de la fenêtre, l'entrouvrit un peu plus et laissa la douce brise le rafraîchir un peu. 

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il revoyait mourir Sirius. Néanmoins le revivre était toujours aussi horrible. Il n'arrivait pas à chasser le sentiment de culpabilité qui lui serrait la poitrine. Tout le monde avait beau lui avoir dit que ce n'était pas sa faute, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que s'il avait obéi à Dumbledore, s'il avait écouté Hermione, s'il avait suivi les cours d'occlumancie de Rogue, et si, et si, et si... S'il avait été à la hauteur, Sirius ne serait pas mort. 

L'absence de son parrain le faisait cruellement souffrir. Ils n'avaient pas souvent eu l'occasion d'être ensemble, mais juste le fait de savoir qu'il était là, quelque part, dans la même galère que lui... 

Bien sûr il avait des amis. Malgré leurs nombreux défauts, il adorait Ron, Hermione, les jumeaux, toute la smala Weasley, Lupin, Hagrid, et même Luna et les autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix... Minus Rogue bien sûr.

Mais seul Sirius pouvait vraiment le comprendre. Lui seul savait ce que cela faisait d'être rejeté par les autres, exclu. Lui seul connaissait la solitude d'être quelqu'un ''hors normes''. Lui seul partageait sa douleur de souffrir quand les autres rient, d'être enfermé dans un endroit qu'on déteste, pour sa propre sécurité. Harry avait l'impression d'avoir perdu en même temps un père et un frère.

Il essaya de chasser ces pensées, qu'il ruminait depuis son retour. D'autant plus que les Dursley ne faisaient rien pour lui changer les idées. Ils l'ignoraient le plus qu'ils pouvaient, et ne lui adressaient la parole qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité. Cela devait faire une semaine qu'Harry n'avait parlé à personne. 

Et bien sûr ses amis n'avaient pas le droit de lui écrire. La seule lettre qu'il avait reçue était ses résultats des BUSEs. Il les avait tous réussis, même s'il avait failli échouer à l'épreuve de divination. Peut-être aurait-il mieux valu qu'il la rate, car dans la confusion des évènements, il avait oublié de préciser à la fin de l'année qu'il désirait changer d'option, et se retrouvait donc toujours inscrit à ce cours. Au moins, Ron devait être dans le même cas que lui. Ca lui éviterait de longues heures avec pour seule compagnie Trewlaney et son fan-club. 

Mais bon, dans l'ensemble, ses notes lui permettaient de continuer toutes les matières qui lui permettraient un jour de devenir auror. Mais même cette perspective lui semblait lointaine, difficile à atteindre, si irréelle même, qu'elle lui laissait entrevoir plus de difficultés que de réconfort.

Le soleil allait bientôt se lever. Il n'était pas encore apparu, mais Harry pouvait voir apparaître les premières lueurs de l'aube. Le jeune homme regarda les dernières étoiles disparaître. Ça allait encore être une magnifique journée d'été, chaude, ensoleillée, comme tout le monde les aimaient. On irait se promener en famille, entre amis, à la piscine, à la rivière, ou alors on sortirait juste faire un petit tour en fin de journée, pour profiter de la fraîcheur du soir. 

Harry détestait le beau temps. Il trouvait le ciel d'un bleu répugnant, et d'une monotonie écœurante. Il allait encore rester dans sa chambre, toute la journée, à tourner en rond sans rien faire. 

Joyeux anniversaire, Harry ! Peut-être que les Dursley sortiraient profiter de cette magnifique journée et il pourrait descendre écouter les informations.

Qu'est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas donné pour un orage ! Ou même juste une averse. Les Dursley n'auraient pas quitté la maison, l'obligeant à rester dans sa chambre, mais le simple fait de savoir que les beaux projets de sortie entre amis de tout le monde tomberaient à l'eau, au sens propre du terme, aurait suffit à remonter son moral. 

Mais même le jour de son anniversaire, la météo s'acharnait à lui mettre le moral à zéro.

Une fois le soleil levé et la fraîcheur de la nuit envolée, Harry ferma ses volets pour empêcher la chaleur d'entrer. Il se rallongea sur son lit en se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire pour tuer le temps. 

Il entendit la tante Pétunia se lever et entrer dans la salle de bains. Après, elle descendrait dans la cuisine et préparerait le petit déjeuner de son mari, de son fils et accessoirement de son neveu. Puis, par l'odeur alléché, l'oncle Vernon se lèverait, appellerait son fils et ils descendraient tous deux déjeuner. 

L'uniformité de leur vie, réglée comme du papier musique, dégoûtait Harry plus encore que le ciel bleu. Ç'en était pitoyable. Il entendit la tante Pétunia descendre l'escalier, et commencer à faire la cuisine en chantonnant. Cinq minutes plus tard, l'oncle Vernon se leva en appelant son fils et les marches de bois grincèrent sous leur poids éléphantesque. 

Harry soupira et se releva. S'il ne voulait pas que son cousin mange sa part, il ferait mieux de descendre. Il enfila à la hâte un ancien jean de Dudley, et se força à mettre une chemise. Il serait bien resté torse nu, mais il ne voulait pas choquer les prudes Dursley. 

Il descendit dans la cuisine, s'assit à sa place en s'étonnant une fois de plus que sa tante ait pensé à lui mettre un couvert. Si Dumbledore ne l'obligeait pas à le garder sous son toit et à s'en occuper, Harry se serait retrouvé à la rue depuis longtemps. Aucun d'eux ne lui parla, comme d'habitude et ce n'était pas Harry qui allait lancer la discussion. Quand tout le monde se fut servi, Harry se servit à son tour. Il écouta d'une oreille distraite son cousin demander à ses parents l'autorisation de passer la journée chez un ami. Traduction : passer la journée avec sa bande à terroriser le quartier. Bien sûr les Dursley lui donnèrent de suite la permission. 

Harry, le premier à avoir fini de manger, se leva de table, fit sa vaisselle et remonta de suite dans sa chambre. Pour faire quoi, il n'en savait rien. Il avait l'interdiction de quitter Privet Drive, et il comptait bien ne pas violer cette règle. Il avait fini depuis longtemps ses devoirs, et il regrettait à présent de s'être noyé dans le travail pendant sa première semaine de vacances. 

Il se rallongea sur son lit et regarda le plafond. Il avait bien envie d'aller faire un tour. Tant qu'il restait dans Privet Drive, il était en sécurité. D'autant que le danger numéro un du quartier, Dudley et sa bande, l'évitait comme la peste.

Une fois Vernon parti au travail et Dudley sorti, la tante Pétunia s'installa devant la télévision. Harry en profita pour aller dans la salle de bains. Il ne craignait plus les reproches sur les factures d'eau, mais il préférait tout de même éviter leurs regards réprobateurs. 

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il retourna dans sa chambre, les cheveux mouillés et ses vêtements sous le bras. Il enfilait son pantalon quand il entendit un grattement à ses volets toujours clos. Il les entrouvrit pour laisser passer Hedwige, qui portait une lettre.

Il détacha le parchemin de la patte de sa chouette, qu'il posa délicatement dans sa cage. Il se rassit sur le lit et déplia la lettre. Les lettres, plutôt, Maugrey n'avait apparemment autorisé qu'un envoi groupé. En haut du parchemin, Harry reconnut de suite l'écriture un peu brouillonne de Ron : _Harry ! Joyeux anniversaire ! Si tu savais comme je suis content que Mister Parano nous ait autorisés à t'écrire ! Il a fallut batailler dur, tu sais... Enfin bon j'ai deux millions de choses à te dire, mais je n'aurais pas la place ici, je n'ai droit qu'à dix centimètres. Tu ne devineras jamais ! J'AI OUBLIE DE ME DESINSCRIRE DU COURS DE DIVINATION ! ! ! Hermione, qui lit par dessus mon épaule (que cette fille est désagréable !)_ Il y avait un pâté d'encre qui avait presque troué l'épais parchemin, preuve sans doute que la jeune fille n'avait pas apprécié la remarque._ Enfin bref elle me dit que toi aussi tu as dû oublier. Bon je te laisse sinon je vais dépasser de ma partie de la feuille. A la rentrée ! Ron._

Puis, l'écriture ronde et appliquée d'Hermione remplissait le deuxième tiers du parchemin :_ Joyeux anniversaire Harry ! Comme tu as pu le remarquer, je suis au Terrier. Tout le monde a fait un caprice, mais malgré tout, Mme Weasley a refusé de t'inviter, elle est mille fois désolée, mais elle a dit que tu étais un grand garçon et que toi, tu savais ce qui était le mieux. Mais tu sais que tu nous manques à tous et j'ai vraiment hâte que ce soit la rentrée pour te revoir ! Ah, oui, aussi, désolée pour les cadeaux, Hedwige ne pouvait pas tout porter alors on te les donnera à la rentrée ! Tu me manques énormément, vivement le premier septembre ! Hermione._

Alors comme ça Hermione était au Terrier. Une bouffée de colère et d'injustice lui emplit la poitrine. Ça devenait une habitude que tous ses amis soient réunis, et que lui reste à Privet Drive ! Il essaya de se calmer. Ron et Hermione n'y étaient pour rien. Mme Weasley non plus, elle ne faisait que suivre les instructions de Dumbledore. Et Dumbledore... avait raison, Harry devait bien se l'avouer. 

Donc, ses amis étaient réunis alors que lui était seul à Privet Drive, et ce n'était la faute de personne. Parfait. Il ne pouvait même pas en vouloir à quelqu'un. Il respira un grand coup pour se calmer. Après tout ça ne le mènerait à rien de s'énerver tout seul. Sur la dernière partie du parchemin, tout le monde avait griffonné un petit mot : _Joyeux anniversaire, Harry mon chéri ! Si tu savais à quel point je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir t'accueillir à la maison... Prends bien soin de toi ! Molly._

Joyeux anniversaire Harry, prépare ton éclair de feu ! F&G.

C'était vrai, l'interdiction d'Ombrage était levée, et il pourrait jouer au Quidditch ! A cette seule idée, son moral remonta en flèche.

__

Joyeux anniversaire, Harry, à la rentrée ! Ginny.

Bon anniversaire, Harry ! Hagrid et Tonks m'ont fait promettre de te le souhaiter aussi ! Affectueusement, Lupin.

Joyeux anniversaire, ne réponds surtout pas à cette lettre. Maugrey.

Harry était étonné que Fol Oeil lui ait souhaité un bon anniversaire _avant_ de lui répéter les principes élémentaires de protection. Mais il était très heureux de cette lettre. Il la relut plusieurs fois avant de la ranger précautionneusement dans sa malle. 

La fin de l'été se déroula exactement comme son commencement. Harry ignorait les Dursley, les Dursley ignoraient Harry.

Enfin, le trente et un août arriva. La malle d'Harry était prête depuis une semaine. Le peu d'affaires qui n'y étaient pas étaient bien rangées sur le bureau, ce qui contrastait avec le reste du temps, où sa chambre était un vrai champ de bataille. 

Il n'avait même pas besoin des Dursley pour se rendre à la gare. Il prendrait le magicobus. Il descendit quand même pour prévenir son oncle et sa tante, au cas où ils auraient oublié la date de son départ. Ça l'aurait étonné, ils avaient dû compter les jours qui les séparaient du moment où ils seraient enfin débarrassés de lui avec le plus grand soin, mais bon. 

Son oncle et sa tante étaient assis dans le salon, et Dudley était dans sa chambre. Harry resta quelques secondes dans l'encadrement de la porte avant de leur parler pour la première fois depuis des semaines :

- Je pars demain. Ce n'est pas la peine de m'accompagner, je prendrais le ma... le bus, se rattrapa-t-il précipitamment.

L'oncle Vernon hocha la tête sans le regarder et Harry remonta dans sa chambre. Il se coucha de suite. Ils avaient déjà mangé et plus vite il dormirait, plus vite ce serait le lendemain...

****

A suivre... 

Bon, voilà le prologue de ma première fic ! enfin, ce n'est pas ma première mais je ne pense pas publier les autres... --

Enfin, voilà ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, please ! Ce sera une fic longue, voir très longue, mais si vous le voulez, la suite peut venir assez vite, j'ai de l'avance sur la publication ( étrange de dire ça en postant un prologue...)

Bon, voilà ! Reviews please ! 


	2. Chapitre 1

Entre Chien et Loup

Chapitre 1 :

Auteuse : Keres

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : suite du tome 5, prenage de tête, auto-apitoiement de ce cher Harry, yaoi

Disclamer : Harry n'est pas à moi. Draco n'est pas à moi. Sirius n'est pas à moi. Mais je suis en train de prévoir un bishonen-napping et d'en faire ma propriété légitime. Les autres ? Ils ne sont pas à moi non plus mais je les laisse à leur estimée propriétaire, la géniale J.K.Rowling. (Comment ça je fais la lèche-botte dans l'espoir qu'elle ne me colle pas un procès une fois que j'aurais capturé les beaux mecs dont elle est l'heureuse propriétaire ?)

Réponses aux reviews :

Kaima1 : Merci, je suis contente que le prologue t'ai plu ! Je ne savais pas du tout que tu écrivais une fic qui s'appelle aussi Entre chien et loup, c'est ma sœur ( Kalari03, si tu connais) qui a eut l'idée de l'appeler comme ça pendant que je cherchais désespérément un titre pour cette fic ! Sinon, j'espère que la suite te plaira !

Lily Ewans/Potter : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait super plaisir ! Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire !

Lisandra : Merci beaucoup ! Tu n'exagère pas peut-être un peu en disant que le prologue méritait dix fois plus de reviews ? En attendant, ça m'a fait super plaisir ! Pour ta question, j'ai une relectrice, ma sœur, qui m'aide à corriger les fautes et la syntaxe, même si sans me vanter, je n'en fait pas énormément. Sinon, apparemment le prologue t'a plut, j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas !

Bon, voilà, le chapitre 1 ! Il ne se passe pas grand chose, c'est vrai, mais au départ, il faisait au moins le double de pages, alors j'ai décidé de le diviser en plusieurs parties. Conséquence : il ne se passe pas grand chose, désolée...

=================================================================

Harry descendit du magicobus sans aucun regret. Fidèle à sa réputation, le trajet avait été infernal. Il répondit d'un sourire aux grands signes de Stan Rocade et traîna sa malle jusqu'à la gare King Cross. Après avoir réussi à l'installer sur un chariot et posé la cage d'Hedwige dessus, il se dirigea avec ses affaires jusqu'à la voie neuf, où un arrêt un peu trop brusque au goût de la chouette blanche la fit hululer son mécontentement.

- Désolé... lui souffla Harry.

Il resta quelques instants en face de la barrière qui séparait le monde moldu du monde sorcier, faisant semblant de lire un panneau d'information. Il attendit le bon moment pour y aller, n'ayant pas l'intention de se faire remarquer.

Quand la voie fut libre, il se dirigea le plus naturellement du monde vers la barrière et fonça dedans.

Alors que quelques secondes auparavant il voyait le mur se rapprocher à toute vitesse, il se retrouva sur un quai grouillant de monde, et où une grosse locomotive rouge attendait les élèves pour les amener à Poudlard.

- Harry ! Harry, on est l !

Le jeune homme se retourna, pour voir Hermione lui faire de grands signes de la main. Il fit pivoter tant bien que mal son chariot vers son amie, qui était avec un certain nombre de Weasley. Molly lui fit un grand sourire et le serra dans ses bras dès qu'il arriva près d'eux.

- Harry mon chéri ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Ca va, merci...

Ron s'approcha à son tour et lui serra la main.

- Comment ça va, vieux ?

- Ca va. Et toi ?

- Super !

Hermione s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa sur la joue :

- Harry, tu m'a manqué pendant deux mois !

- Toi aussi, Hermione.

- Mais laisse moi te regarder... Tu es superbe, Harry !

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il, étonné. Il baissa les yeux et se souvint de ce qu'il avait mis le matin. Un pantalon noir trois fois trop grand, comme tous les vêtements hérités de son cousin, qu'il devait remonter toutes les cinq minutes pour éviter qu'il ne descende plus bas que ses hanches, et un débardeur blanc qu'il avait déniché au fond de son placard. Il avait vu en l'enfilant que, ô miracle, il n'avait pas trois tailles en trop, et lui moulait agréablement le torse.

- Oh... comprit Harry. Tu es très jolie aussi, tu sais.

- Merci pour le compliment mais ce n'était pas la peine de mentir, lui répondit son amie avec un grand sourire.

- J'étais sérieux...

C'était vrai, Hermione était ravissante. Enfin, plus que d'habitude. Elle portait une petite robe d'été blanche, très simple et très jolie, qui faisait ressortir son bronzage. D'ailleurs, Ron l'avait remarqué aussi, et la suivait discrètement des yeux tandis qu'elle s'affairait à il ne savait quoi avec Ginny.

- Harry ! Salut mon vieux, ça va ?

- George ! Ça va, et toi ?

- Très bien. A part que je suis Fred.

- Oh... excuse-moi, Fred...

- Ce n'est pas grave, Harry, notre propre mère nous confond, alors...

- Ça suffit avec ça ! cria Molly qui vérifiait une fois de plus que ses enfants n'avaient rien oublié.

- Bonjour Harry !

Harry se tourna vers le deuxième jumeau qui arrivait :

- Bonjour, George.

- Non, moi, c'est Fred.

Le brun regarda un instant les deux supposés Fred avant de hausser les épaules en signe de résignation tandis que les deux roux éclataient de rire.

- Les enfants, dépêchez-vous ! Le train va partir ! Ah, bonjour, Harry.

- Bonjour, M.Weasley.

- Tu devrais te dépêcher de monter tes affaires dans le train, toi aussi.

- Bien. Au revoir !

- Au revoir, Harry. Passe une bonne année !

- Merci...

Harry rejoint les enfants Weasley qui montaient leurs bagages dans le train, et ils trouvèrent un compartiment vide. Ils firent leurs adieux à M. et Mme Weasley par le fenêtre du train, qui s'ébranlait déjà.

Après la confusion du départ, Harry se laissa tomber sur la banquette, en face d'un des jumeaux. Un des jumeaux ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait dans le Poudlard Express ? Ils avaient fui l'école l'an dernier au cours de leur septième année, la dernière à Poudlard.

Quand il demanda des explications, il s'avéra que Fred et George avaient nouvellement été réintégrés à Poudlard. Ils étaient assez réticents à l'idée de retourner à l'école pour redoubler leur septième année, et surtout pour passer leurs ASPICs, mais sous la menace de Mme Weasley de les répudier, de les torturer, de leur faire mal, de les suivre partout en les appelant " mon poussin ", de soutenir leurs concurrents en matière de farces et attrapes, et enfin en leur disant tout le mal qu'ils faisaient à leur pauvre mère, n'est ce pas Arthur, ils avaient fini par réintégrer l'école tout en continuant leur affaire, et en mettant Lee Jordan dans le coup, ils avaient toujours leur emplacement sur le chemin de Traverse.

- Eh bien en tout cas vous avez fait une sacrée fausse joie à Rusard. A cette heure-ci, il doit encore être aux anges en pensant qu'il est définitivement débarrassé de vous ! Le retour sur terre va être rude !

- C'est sûr, acquiesça Fred, ça fait sept longues années qu'il attend avec impatience la fin de nos études !

- Mais on ne se débarrasse pas si facilement des jumeaux Weasley ! approuva George.

- Non, ça, ça se saurait... grommela Ron.

Tous éclatèrent de rire. Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione leur rappela que Ron et elle avaient des obligations en tant que préfets, et ils partirent en promettant de revenir bientôt.

Pendant leur absence, Neville, Dean et Seamus leur rendirent visite et finirent par s'installer.

Ginny s'excusa et alla voir ses amis de cinquième année, bientôt suivie par Fred et George, qui partirent en exploration parmi leurs nouveaux camarades de classe.

Harry ne vit pas passer le reste du voyage, discutant tranquillement avec Neville, Dean et Seamus. Ils furent bientôt rejoints par Ron et Hermione, puis Ginny et Luna.

La Serdaigle n'avait pas changé d'un pouce, elle était toujours dans son monde. Elle ne parla pas beaucoup, n'élevant sa voix détachée que pour dire calmement qu'elle avait passé ses vacances avec de la famille quand Ginny le lui demanda.

Harry s'étonna qu'elle ait fait quelque chose d'aussi... normal que d'aller voir sa famille.

Le trajet se passa très bien, et Harry sentait déjà que les souvenirs de son horrible été s'estompaient. Le soleil filtrant à travers la vitre du train le réchauffait presque autant que la présence de ses amis.

Soudain, Hermione s'exclama qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas offert ses cadeaux d'anniversaire à Harry, et sortit de son sac un paquet de la taille d'un livre.

- Tiens, c'est de la part de Ron et moi, mais tout le monde y a un peu participé...

- Merci...

Il se saisit du paquet, et après l'avoir un peu examiné, commença à l'ouvrir. Il se battit quelques minutes avec l'emballage, sous les commentaires moqueurs de ses amis, et finalement parvint à extirper un gros livre du papier cadeau.

Il l'ouvrit et vit sur la première page une photo de Ron, Hermione et lui que Colin Crivey avait absolument voulu prendre l'année précédente, pendant une sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

Un album photo ! Il sourit et feuilleta les premières pages, regardant défiler ses compagnons de dortoirs et divers membres de la famille Weasley.

- Waw... merci...

Il posa son cadeau sur ses genoux, se promettant de le regarder intégralement dès qu'il aurait le temps, et écouta ses amis lui raconter les exploits qu'ils avaient dû accomplir pour récupérer telle ou telle photo. Peu à peu la discussion dévia sur d'autres sujets et le voyage passa sans qu'aucun d'eux ne semble sans apercevoir.

La nuit tombait doucement quand ils arrivèrent en vue de Pré-au-Lard. Ils se changèrent rapidement et Ron et Hermione, en bons préfets, s'en allèrent pour superviser la descente du train.

Harry resta avec Seamus, Dean et Neville après que Ginny et Luna se soient éclipsées. Ils descendirent du train parmi les premiers, et Harry se dégourdit les jambes avec plaisir. Il promena son regard sur la foule quand il vit un silhouette bien reconnaissable se détacher de la masse des élèves.

- Hagrid !

Le demi géant se retourna et sourit en voyant son protég :

- Harry ! Heureux de te revoir ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien, merci !

- On se verra à Poudlard !

Harry hocha la tête en souriant tandis qu'Hagrid rameutait les premières années vers le lac.

- Tu viens, Harry ? On ne va plus avoir de places sinon.

Harry acquiesça et suivi ses amis vers les diligences, conduites par les sombrals. En voyant les créatures ailées, les évènements du mois de juin lui revinrent en mémoire.

Il regardait presque sans le voir un sombral non loin de là, et revivait cette journée maudite, celle de la mort de Sirius, quand il sentit une pression sur son bras, le ramenant au présent. Il tourna la tête et vit Neville qui le regardait gravement.

Son ami savait ce qui se passait dans sa tête, et il s'inquiétait. Harry ébaucha un pauvre sourire pour le rassurer, et ils suivirent tous les deux Seamus et Dean qui avaient trouvé des places.

Hermione et Ron les rejoignirent quelques minutes avant le départ. La file des diligences démarra et les conduisit jusqu'à Poudlard, où le festin de début d'année les attendait.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, ils allèrent directement s'asseoir à la table de Gryffondor. Ils s'installèrent tranquillement et commencèrent à discuter. Harry regarda le table des professeurs.

Dumbledore discutait avec Flitwick et McGonagall. Aux côtés de cette dernière, Rogue s'entretenait avec le professeur Chourave, et à côté de lui Sinistra parlait avec un jeune homme. Harry haussa les sourcils et le détailla. De longs cheveux blonds cascadaient sur sa robe, rendant le contraste entre son vêtement noir et la blondeur de ses cheveux saisissant. Harry ne pouvait pas voir jusqu'où ils lui arrivaient, sauf les quelques mèches qui s'étaient échappées de l'épaisse chevelure et qui ondulaient doucement sur sa poitrine.

- Regardez...

Ron et Hermione tournèrent la tête vers leur ami, et suivirent son regard pour enfin apercevoir le jeune homme.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda Neville, qui lui aussi avait remarqué le nouvel arrivant.

- Qui ?

Seamus et Dean se tournèrent à leur tour vers la table des professeurs.

- C'est sûrement le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, proposa Seamus en détaillant le nouveau venu.

- Sûrement, approuva Neville. J'espère seulement que ce sera un bon prof.

- Après Ombrage, aucun problème !

- En tout cas, il est beau gosse.

Tous se tournèrent vers Hermione à la suite de ce commentaire. Elle les regarda d'un air étonn :

- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai des bonnes notes que je ne sais pas apprécier un bel homme quand j'en vois un !

Ron soupira :

- Oh, non... Pas un nouveau Lockhart...

Hermione eut un petit " tss tss... " dédaigneux alors que Dean Seamus et Neville éclataient de rire. Harry ne se permit qu'un sourire amusé.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Ron, il est beaucoup plus beau que Lockhart, intervint Ginny en s'asseyant près d'eux.

- Ginny ? Où étais-tu ?

- J'étais avec des copines. Mais en voyant cette pauvre Hermione toute seule contre vous tous, je suis venue lui prêter main forte. Et donc comme je le disais, ce charmant jeune homme est cent fois plus beau que Lockhart.

Harry regarda à nouveau le jeune homme. C'était vrai qu'il était beau. Il avait les traits fins, presque aristocratiques, mais sur ses lèvres flottait une ombre de sourire trop... dérangeant pour le grand monde.

- C'est aussi l'avis des filles de ma classe... ajouta-t-elle en jetant un regard dédaigneux à ses camarades qui gloussaient en regardant elles aussi le supposé nouveau professeur.

- Quand je disais que ce gars va devenir un nouveau Lockhart ! s'exclama Ron.

- Espérons qu'il n'en a pas le caractère... soupira Neville.

Les premières années, guidés par Hagrid, arrivèrent et se rangèrent en rang d'oignon au fond de la pièce, attendant la répartition. Le demi géant alla s'asseoir à sa place, près du mystérieux jeune homme, souriant au passage à Harry et toute la petite troupe.

Le professeur McGonagall apporta la choixpeau magique et déplia le long parchemin contenant la liste des nouveaux élèves.

Quand tous les première année furent répartis et assis, applaudis par les élèves de leur nouvelle maison, Dumbledore se leva et commença son habituel discours de début d'année :

- Bonsoir ! Bonsoir à tous ! Je sais que nous sommes tous affamés, néanmoins j'ai plusieurs choses à vous dire. Premièrement, pour les première année : il est interdit d'aller dans la forêt qui se trouve près du château, et qui porte bien son nom, puisqu'on la nomme la forêt interdite. Il est aussi interdit de faire de la magie dans les couloirs du château. La liste des objets interdits au sein de l'école est affichée sur la porte du bureau de Mr Rusard, le concierge. Pour continuer... Ceci s'adresse à tous les élèves sans exception : Cette année, et ce jusqu'à nouvel ordre, il est interdit d'emprunter le couloir du dernier étage de la tour sud, sous peine d'exclusion définitive, et sans conseil de discipline.

Harry fronça les sourcils. La dernière fois que le directeur avait condamné une partie du château, ça avait été pour cacher la pierre philosophale. Il se demanda si ce qui se tramait dans la tour sud avait un quelconque rapport avec l'Ordre du Phénix.

- Ensuite, poursuivit Dumbledore d'un air sombre, suite au retour de Voldemort (presque tous les élèves tressaillirent à l'évocation du nom maudit) il est interdit de quitter sa maison après le couvre-feu, même pour les préfets.

Le directeur laissa planer un silence gêné, puis son visage s'éclaira :

- Et, maintenant, pour terminer sur une note plus joyeuse, j'ai le plaisir de vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal : le professeur Uphir !

Tous les élèves se tournèrent vers le siège du professeur de DCFM, qui était occupé par le jeune homme blond que personne dans la salle n'avait manqué de remarquer. La Grande Salle applaudit ce nouveau professeur avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme. Plutôt plus que moins pour ces demoiselles, et moins que plus pour ces jeunes messieurs.

Le visage du professeur Uphir s'éclaira d'un sourire, et il remercia l'assistance d'un signe poli de la tête.

- J'avais raison, c'est le nouveau prof... constata Seamus, apparemment très fier de lui.

Harry ouvrit un œil, mais le referma aussitôt. Il resta quelques instants les paupières closes, écoutant les respirations calmes et régulières de ses compagnons de dortoir.

Il rouvrit les yeux. Il n'arriverait pas à se rendormir. Jetant un coup d'œil au cadran lumineux de sa montre, il constata qu'il n'était même pas cinq heures du matin.

Il soupira. Au moins, à Privet Drive, il pouvait se lever et profiter un peu de la fraîcheur de la nuit. Mais là il ne pouvait pas bouger. Il ne voulait pas réveiller les autres.

Trop de questions en perspective. Merci, il voyait déjà la scène : " Harry, tu ne dors pas ? ", " Si, je suis somnambule. C'est pour ça que je suis debout à répondre à tes questions idiotes. " Regard consterné. " Harry, tu fais des cauchemars ? C'est normal, tu sais, après tout ce que tu as vécu... "

Il ne pouvait même pas descendre dans la salle commune. A cause d'Hermione et de sa manie de laisser traîner des chapeaux hideux et chaussettes tricotées, seul Dobby acceptait de s'occuper de la tour de Gryffondor. Et Harry n'avait pas la moindre intention d'inquiéter l'elfe de maison. Déjà qu'il essayerait certainement de l' ''aider'' comme il l'avait si bien fait par le passé. Et d'ici qu'il aille tout raconter à Dumbledore...

" Mon petit Harry, c'est normal, tu sais, que tu aies du mal à dormir. Après tout ce que tu as vécu... "

Cette phrase lui sortait par les yeux. Quoi, tout ce qu'il avait vécu ? La perte de ses parents, à l'âge d'un an ? Une enfance traumatisante, entre un oncle et une tante qui le détestaient, et un cousin qui le prenait pour un punching-ball ? Et quand ça finissait enfin, être considéré par tous comme un phénomène, un allumé, un crâneur ou même un menteur ? C'était ça, _tout ce qu'il avait vécu _? Ou alors des confrontations à répétition avec l'assassin de ses parents ? Un des sorciers les plus puissants du monde soit dit en passant... Ou sa vie sentimentale pathétique, pour ne pas dire inexistante ? Ou alors était-ce la mort de son parrain, peut-être, la seule personne qui lui restait ?

Harry enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller pour étouffer les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

Sirius...

La présence de Ron, Neville, Dean et Seamus l'étouffait. Il ne supportait pas de les savoir au milieu de leurs rêves, qui eux n'étaient pas peuplés de morts et de sang. Mais il savait aussi pertinemment que quand il était seul, leur absence le tourmentait aussi cruellement que leur présence. Il ne supportait pas les gens, il ne supportait pas la solitude.

Il n'avait même plus envie de mourir. Juste de ne jamais avoir existé. Ne jamais être né. Ne jamais avoir souffert et ne jamais avoir été heureux. N'être plus rien, plus personne.

Il essuya ses larmes. Il en avait assez de pleurer. Il se prenait lui même en pitié, pleurant sur son propre malheur alors qu'il était en bonne santé, à l'abri. Et il en voulait à tous ceux qui essayaient de vivre malgré le retour de Voldemort. Il pleurait sur son propre malheur alors que Sirius et bien d'autres avaient perdu la vie. Il croyait qu'il était le seul à avoir perdu des êtres chers par la faute de Voldemort...

Il se plongea pendant quelques minutes dans la contemplation hypnotique du plafond.

Il était pathétique. Une vraie fontaine. Pire que Cho...

En parlant d'elle, elle les avait complètement oubliés, Cédric et lui, dans les bras de Michael Cerner, l'ex de Ginny. Ginny qui se retrouvait de nouveau célibataire après sa rupture amicale avec Dean Thomas, pour l'heure endormi dans le lit juste en face de celui d'Harry.

Celui-ci laissait errer son regard le long du plafond, attendant pour pouvoir se lever que quelqu'un, Neville probablement, aille prendre sa douche.

Le soleil commençait à peine à se lever quand il entendit le premier bruit prouvant que quelqu'un était éveillé. Et contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, le bruit en question était le froissement des draps de Seamus. Harry leva la tête et un sourcil interrogatif. Il vit Seamus se glisser entre les draps de Dean, et entre ses bras aussi, apparemment.

Harry entendit des bruits de baisers, des rires étouffés et de doux chuchotements. Il leva les yeux au ciel et laissa tomber sa tête sur l'oreiller en soupirant.

Alors voilà pourquoi l'histoire de Dean et Ginny avait été aussi courte.

Il écouta pendant un bon quart d'heure les tourtereaux roucouler et se bécoter, attendri et content pour eux, même s'il restait une partie de lui qui ne supportait pas de les savoir heureux alors que lui...

Harry stoppa net le cours de ses pensées. Il en avait assez d'être égoïste, de tout ramener à lui même, à sa propre souffrance. Sirius n'était-il pas mort à cause de ça, par sa faute ? S'il avait été plus objectif, s'il avait écouté Hermione, il ne serait jamais allé au ministère de la magie en se prenant pour le centre du monde et en se croyant " l'arme " de Voldemort, et pensant qu'il pourrait tout arranger... Sirius ne serait pas mort.

Harry secoua la tête. Il était encore reparti dans son auto-apitoiement. Il n'arrêtait pas. Il en avait assez de tourner et de retourner les mêmes pensées dans sa tête !

La lumière du levant traversa la fenêtre et entra dans la pièce à travers les rideaux mal tirés. Harry se tourna sur le côté et regarda la lumière gagner en intensité, et finalement, le soleil apparut.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Neville, toujours le premier à se lever, commença à bouger. Harry entendit Seamus se redresser et l'entrevit embrasser Dean une dernière fois avant de se recoucher dans son propre lit.

Neville se leva et partit prendre sa douche. Harry attendit encore quelques minutes avant de se lever à son tour, comme après une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Dean, encore plus décoiffé que d'habitude et le rouge aux joues, s'assit sur son lit pendant qu'Harry prenait ses affaires pour la douche, et lui dédia un sourire de bienheureux :

- Bonjour ! Bien dormi ?

Apparemment, les câlins matinaux influaient beaucoup sur le moral. D'habitude, Dean était d'une humeur massacrante au réveil.

- Super, et toi ? mentit Harry avec un sourire amusé.

- Impec' !

Harry hocha la tête d'un mouvement approbateur avant de secouer Ron :

- Allez, debout, gros flémard !

- Guurmps... 'Core cinq minutes, maman... C'est les vacances...

- Debout " mon fils " ! C'est ton premier jour de cours aujourd'hui !

Ron leva la tête, regarda autour de lui, les yeux papillonnants de sommeil, un air particulièrement intelligent sur le visage :

- Huuu... On est à l'école ?

Dean éclata de rire. Harry soupira, amusé malgré tout, et répliqua :

- Quel sens de l'observation... Allez, lève-toi, grand dadais !

Ron se leva en grognant, toujours à moitié endormi, et se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain en marmonnant un vague " b'jour... ".

Harry le suivit alors que Seamus commençait à bouger, jouant à la perfection son rôle de celui-qui-vient-de-se-réveiller.

Harry préféra s'éclipser, leur laissant encore quelques minutes d'intimité. Vu comme Dean couvait des yeux la forme gigotante dans le lit de son petit ami, ils allaient en profiter...

Harry entra dans une cabine de douche, alluma l'eau et la laissa couler sur lui. Au bout de quelques minutes, il baissa progressivement la température pour effacer les effets du manque de sommeil.

Quand il sortit, sec et habillé, il jeta un coup d'œil distrait à son reflet. Il allait arranger son uniforme d'un geste machinal mais se ravisa et se détailla avec plus d'attention. Pas mal. Le col mal arrangé lui donnait un air plus décontracté et ses cheveux, plus longs que d'habitude, tombaient en mèches folles devant ses yeux, les faisant étrangement ressortir. Les plus longues mèches, tout aussi rebelles que les autres, cachaient entièrement sa nuque. Cette nouvelle " coiffure ", tout aussi ébouriffée qu'à l'habitude, lui donnant un aspect plus espiègle. Il fallait dire qu'il ne s'était pas coupé les cheveux cet été, comme il le faisait d'habitude. Ce n'était pas la tante Pétunia qui allait le lui rappeler, et il avait eut d'autres choses à penser...

Il secoua la tête, chassant les sombres pensées qui s'insinuaient encore dans son esprit, et frappa à la porte de Ron, vérifiant que celui-ci ne s'était pas rendormi sous la douche. Quelques minutes plus tard, son ami sortit à son tour, l'air un peu plus réveillé. Ils rejoignirent Hermione dans la salle commune et descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle.

Les jumeaux y étaient déjà installés et tous deux leur firent de grands signes pour qu'ils les rejoignent, usant de toute leur discrétion naturelle.

- Tenez, on a vos emplois du temps !

Harry en prit un et regarda son programme de la journée. Leur premier cours était celui de Chourave, qu'ils avaient pendant deux heures, en commun avec Poufsouffle, puis deux heures de divination.

- Dis Ron, demanda Harry, tu crois que ça va être qui le prof de divination ? Trewlaney ou Firenze ?

Ron haussa les épaules, fixant son emploi du temps d'un œil morne.

- On m'a dit que le cours serait assuré par les deux professeurs en même temps, intervint George.

- Oui ! approuva Fred, ça risque d'être explosif !

- Comme tu dis... soupira Harry.

Il replongea le nez dans son emploi du temps. L'après-midi, ils avaient une heure de potions, avec les Serpentard bien sûr, puis deux heures de défense contre les forces du mal.

- Regardez ! On a le nouveau prof, aujourd'hui ! s'exclama Hermione. En dernière heure...

- Nous, on l'a à dix heures ! Bonjour tout le monde !

- Bonjour Ginny ! Salut, Luna ! Tu manges avec nous ?

La Serdaigle s'assit et répondit tranquillement que oui, avant de sucrer son steak haché. Toute la petite troupe la regardait faire d'un air habitué, quand Hermione reprit :

- Alors vous avez défense contre les forces du mal à dix heures ?

- Oui, en commun avec Serdaigle. Il est mignon, non ?

- Serdaigle ? demanda stupidement George.

- Mais non ! Le prof.

Ron grogna et fit mine de se noyer dans son bol de céréales. Luna le regardant d'un air surpris, Hermione expliqua :

- Ron pense que toutes les filles sont des dindes qui gloussent dès que passe un beau garçon.

- Et ce n'est pas vrai ? demanda ingénument Fred.

Luna lui renversa tranquillement son verre de lait sur la tête. Un grand éclat de rire traversa la table des Gryffondor, et Fred lança en maugréant un sort pour nettoyer et sécher ses cheveux. Le sort marcha très bien, si ce n'est que ses cheveux prirent une belle teinte bleue au lieu de leur rousseur habituelle.

- Fred ! Quel style !

- Merci, merci. Allez, aide-moi à inverser satané sort !

George s'acharna sur la chevelure de son jumeau à la grande hilarité de tous. Après être passés par plusieurs couleurs aussi diverses que variées, ses cheveux retrouvèrent leur couleur habituelle, avec peut-être quelques reflets violets de-ci delà.

- Alors, Fred, tu as retenu la leçon ?

- Voui, Ginny. Ne jamais traiter Luna de dinde, même si elle se met à glousser encore plus fort que les autres devant le professeur Uphir !

La main de sa sœur s'abattit à l'arrière de son crâne.

- Abruti ! Qui glousse ?

Ce fut ce moment que choisit l'objet de leur discussion pour faire son entrée. Harry remarqua qu'une bonne partie des filles présentes s'étaient mises à minauder et/ou à glousser sur son passage. Il ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir et se dirigea vers sa place, très bien accueilli par le professeur Sinistra.

- Regardez-moi ça... s'exclama George. Même les professeurs s'y mettent !

Hermione, dont la plaidoirie " les filles ne gloussent pas devant les jolis garçons " en avait pris un sacré coup, ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant.

- Oui, bon, peut-être que quelques jeunes filles qui ne sont pas encore très matures veulent se faire remarquer...

- Quelques filles ? Hermione, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué ou si tu étais trop occupée à reluquer ton prof, mais toutes les filles l'ont mat !

- C'est vrai ça ! s'écria Ron, auparavant endormi dans ses céréales. Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que nous ?

- Ron, ne sois pas jaloux...

- Non, attendez, je voudrais juste savoir pourquoi certains garçons plaisent aux filles même s'il ne leur a jamais adressé la parole, et que certaines se jettent carrément sur la route où un garçon qui ne connaît même pas leur existence a march !

- Ron, ne dis pas n'importe quoi, personne n'a jamais fait ça !

Les jumeaux se raclèrent la gorge et montrèrent du pouce une troupe de Serdaigle de troisième année qui reniflaient l'endroit où M.Uphir était passé pour deviner quel était son parfum. Elles avaient apparemment conclu qu'il portait un parfum français et elles hésitaient entre Dior et Jean-Paul Gautier.

Harry tapota l'épaule d'Hermione, compatissant :

- Vois le bon côté des choses, elles ne se sont pas jetées à ses pieds !

Ron regardait d'un air ébahi les jeunes filles qui cherchaient toujours quel parfum portait leur nouveau professeur favori.

- Mais pourquoi font-elles ça ?

- Parce qu'elles sont bêtes, répondit Ginny.

- Mais pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi toutes les filles sont-elles sur lui ?

Ginny et Hermione le regardèrent comme s'il était idiot.

- Tu es aveugle, ou quoi ? s'exclama Hermione. Il est beau comme un dieu !

- Mais il n'y a pas que ça, continua Ginny. Il dégage... je ne sais pas quoi mais...

- Il a du charisme, ajouta Hermione.

- Voil ! Et puis, il a du... du... du " grrr ! "

- Exact, Ginny, exact ! Du " grrr ! "

- ... Euh... Pardonnez nos pauvres petits cerveaux incultes, mais c'est quoi le " grrr ! " ?

Les filles échangèrent des regards blasés.

- Le " grrr ! ", expliqua patiemment Ginny, c'est comme le " groarrr ! " mais en moins fort.

Les garçons haussèrent chacun un sourcil perplexe.

- En fait, c'est... Comment dire ? Quand tu vois quelqu'un, et que la seule chose qui te vient à l'esprit pour le décrire, c'est " grrr ! "

Ils se tournèrent tous vers la table des professeurs, où M.Uphir prenait tranquillement son petit déjeuner avec ses collègues.

- Euh... se risqua Georges. Je n'aurais pas employé le terme " grrr ! " pour parler de lui.

- C'est vrai, approuva Luna, sortant la tête du magazine qu'elle avait sorti d'on ne sait où. Lui, il a plutôt le " miarrrou ! "

Hermione et Ginny approuvèrent avec énergie. Tous gardèrent le silence, les filles très contentes de la trouvaille de " miarrrou ! " et les garçons réfléchissant à ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Harry finit quand même par reprendre la parole :

- Mais qu'es-ce qui fait que lui ait du " grrr ! " et pas un autre ?

Là, les filles ne surent que répondre.

- Je ne sais pas... commença Hermione. Et puis, il n'a pas de " grrr ! " il a du " miarrrou ! "

- En fait, continua Ginny, ce sont des je-ne-sais-quoi, qui font tout leur charme. C'est un peu tout, qui les rend " grrr ! " ou autre. La façon de faire, de se tenir... Regardez M.Uphir. Il a des manières à croquer. On dirait un chaton. Non, plutôt un bébé panthère... Ou une panthère adulte, même. Et derrière ses manières " miarrrou ! ", on sent du " grrr ! "...

- Et puis, quelqu'un qui a du " grrr ! " en temps normal, peut avoir du " groarrr ! " dans certaines circonstances, ajouta Hermione.

Les garçons buvaient leurs paroles, même s'ils ne comprenaient pas tout. Ce qu'Harry avait retenu, en tout cas, c'était que le charme de leur nouveau professeur venait essentiellement de son " miarrrou ! ", même si ce concept restait quelque peu abstrait dans sa tête.

- Là, par exemple ! Regardez Harry, avec son air perplexe, il a du " miarrrou ! "

Tous se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers Harry, qui en était resté bouche bée de surprise. Fred glissa discrètement à son jumeau :

- Tu vois du " miarrrou ! ", toi ?

- ... Nan...

- Mais quand même, M.Uphir a un " miarrrou " plus " grrr ! " qu'Harry, intervint Ginny, achevant de les perdre. Mais c'est vrai que des fois, Harry a du " grrr ! " et même parfois du " groarrr ! "

Jetant un œil à sa montre afin d'éviter les regards de ses amis à la recherche d'une quelconque trace de " grrr ! ", Harry vit qu'il ne leur restait que cinq minutes avant le début du cours.

- Hé, les gars ! On va être en retard, si ça continue !

Ils se levèrent tous et Harry, Ron et Hermione partirent vers la serre pour y retrouver Mme Chourave et les Poufsouffle, ainsi que les autres élèves de leur classe pour leur premier cours de l'année.

Le cours de botanique se passa bien. Mme Chourave les avait félicités d'avoir réussi leurs BUSEs, et leur parla en quelques mots de ce qu'ils feraient les deux prochaines années et de l'examen des ASPICs. Mais le cours se déroula exactement comme ceux des années précédentes. C'était vrai que la botanique étant la matière de prédilection des Poufsouffle, aucun d'entre eux ne l'avaient abandonnée pour leurs ASPICs, et chez les Gryffondor, seules Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown n'avaient pas pris cette option.

A l'heure suivante, Hermione les quitta pour aller en arithmancie. Alors qu'Harry et Ron partaient vers la tour de Mme Trelawney pour leur cours de divination, Neville les appela :

- Hé, les gars ! Où est-ce que vous allez ? Le cours de divination, c'est en bas !

Harry et Ron se regardèrent, puis suivirent Neville.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai que Trelawney et Firenze vont faire le cours ensemble, se souvint Ron.

- Et bien ! Comme dit Fred, ça va être explosif !

Dès leur entrée, ils virent la salle habituelle, recouverte d'herbe, et dans un coin, sous un arbre, les fauteuils et les poufs habituels à la salle de Mme Trelawney qui étaient regroupés autour d'une table basse.

- Ca commence bien... soupira Harry.

Harry regarda autour de lui, mais à part lui, Ron et Neville, il n'y avait que des filles. Parvati et Lavande de Gryffondor, deux filles de Serdaigle, quelques Poufsouffle et une fille de Serpentard. En tout ils étaient une dizaine.

- Bonjour mes enfants. Comme vous le voyez, peu d'entre nous sont capables de percer le voile obscur du futur, c'est pourquoi nous avons regroupé les élèves de toutes les maisons qui ont un don en divination, et qui après avoir réussi les BUSEs ont choisi cette option pour leurs ASPICs.

Mouais, pensa Harry. Toutes celles qui ont été assez folles pour croire en son baratin...

Mais en regardant autour de lui, il vit que toutes ses camarades étaient tout émoustillées à l'idée d'avoir Le Don.

Il soupira et se dit que ce cours allait être très long...

Le cours se passa dans la confusion la plus totale. Trelawney leur annonça tout d'abord qu'ils allaient étudier les présages des cartes de tarot, et Firenze leur dit deux minutes plus tard qu'ils continueraient à lire l'avenir de la galaxie dans les étoiles.

Après trois quarts d'heure de consignes et de contre-consignes, d'ordres et de contre-ordres, les deux professeurs décidèrent de se diviser en deux groupes.

Harry, Neville et Ron rejoignirent rapidement le groupe du centaure, plus désireux de savoir ce qui se passerait dans un futur plus ou moins lointain dans ce monde ou dans un autre que d'entendre encore une fois la prédiction de la mort imminente d'Harry.

A la fin du cours, Hermione les attendait à la sortie de leur classe, et ils partirent tous trois (Neville avait rejoint Dean et Seamus) vers la grande salle, discutant de tout et de rien.

Au détour d'un couloir, ils croisèrent Cho, main dans la main avec Michael Cerner.

- Oh ! Bonjour Harry, commença-t-elle. Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

Harry la regarda, s'apercevant de sa présence :

- Cho ? Oh, excuse-moi, je ne t'avais pas vue. Très bonnes vacances, et toi ?

La brune parut surprise et bégaya :

- Euh... Moi... Moi aussi, merci...

Harry eut un sourire poli et salua le couple d'un signe de la tête, avant de continuer son chemin entre Ron et Hermione, qui ne disaient rien. Quand ils furent assez loin de Cho et de son petit copain, Hermione s'écria :

- Harry, tu as été formidable !

Celui-ci regarda son amie, stupéfait :

- Pardon ?

- Tu n'as pas remarqué comme elle s'est rapprochée de Cerner en te voyant ?

Harry et Ron se lancèrent un regard perplexe par dessus la tête de leur amie, qui continua :

- Elle voulait te rendre jaloux, j'en suis sûre !

- Jaloux ? s'étonna Harry. Jaloux de quoi ? Pourquoi ?

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel :

- Qu'est ce que j'en sais, moi ? Peut être qu'elle veut encore sortir avec toi, ou alors elle veut que tu voies qu'elle t'a vite oublié et qu'elle n'en est que plus heureuse !

- Tu ne crois pas que tu exagère un peu, Hermione ? demanda Ron.

- Ah, Ron ! Tu es bien naïf !

Sur ce ils entrèrent dans la grande salle et rejoignirent les jumeaux Weasley. A peine furent-ils installés que Ginny et Luna arrivèrent, de grands sourires aux lèvres. Enfin, c'était le cas de Ginny, Luna se contentant de son habituel air " Lunatique ".

Elles vinrent s'asseoir avec eux, la Serdaigle ayant apparemment décidé de s'installer à la table des Gryffondor un certain temps.

- Alors, demanda Fred, ce prof ?

- Il est GENIAL !

- Pff... On ne s'en serait pas douté... soupira Ron.

Ginny lança un regard noir à son frère avant de continuer :

- Non, sérieusement, il est intéressant. Déjà, il s'y connaît vachement en forces du mal, et en défense contre les forces du mal aussi, mais en plus quand il parle, on l'écoute. Il commence un sujet et... c'est comme une histoire dont on voudrait savoir la suite !

- Mouais... A mon avis, le public était convaincu d'avance !

La rousse lui tira la langue.

- De toute façon, dit Hermione, on verra bien cet après-midi.

- Mais avant on a potions, grimaça Ron.

Après le déjeuner, le trio infernal partit vers les cachots pour subir leur premier cours de potions de l'année. Qui se passa comme d'habitude, mis à part le discours de Rogue, leur promettant mille souffrances pendant ses cours s'ils voulaient avoir leurs ASPICs, à l'exception de certains élèves qui les auraient haut la main (regard amical à Drago Malfoy), son regret que certaines personnes aient réussit leur BUSE de potion malgré leur résultats déplorables le reste du temps (regard noir à Neville) et qu'il y ait encore des éléments perturbateurs (regard noir à Ron) dans cette classe, voir très perturbateurs (regard plus que noir à Harry) qui empêchaient les bons éléments (regard amical bis à Drago Malfoy) de travailler dans de bonnes conditions.

Harry avait pensé que beaucoup de ses camarades auraient échoué à leur BUSE de potion, ou du moins qu'ils n'auraient pas eu l'Optimal qui leur aurait permis de suivre encore cette années les cours de potion, mais il avait aussi remarqué qu'après les leçons de Rogue, l'examen lui avait paru tellement facile que ça en était assez déconcertant. Et pendant cette période de troubles où même le ministère de la magie avouait qu'ils avaient des problèmes, les options comme défense contre les forces du mal, métamorphose, sortilèges ou potions étaient devenues presque obligatoires.

Le reste de l'heure se passa exactement comme les années précédentes. Neville avait fait exploser sa marmite (dix points enlevés à Gryffondor), Rogue avait ajouté vingt-cinq points à Serpentard, en avait enlevé cinquante-six à Gryffondor, dont trente juste à Harry pour avoir entre autre fait tomber les devoirs de vacance de tout la classe dans la potion de Ron, qui ressemblait furieusement à de l'acide.

Bref, un cours de potion ordinaire.

Harry et Ron préférèrent attendre dehors pendant qu'Hermione aidait Neville à décoller sa potion de la marmite de rechange. Quand ce fut fait, ils se rendirent au cours tant attendu de défense contre les forces du mal.

Harry dut avouer que le professeur Uphir était un bon prof. Le groupe de filles du premier rang arrêta même de glousser à chaque fois que le professeur faisait un geste (qu'Hermione, Ginny et Luna auraient qualifié de " miarrrou ! ") pour écouter son cours.

Uphir leur parla longuement du retour de Voldemort, et donc de l'importance de la défense contre les forces du mal, sans prononcer le nom maudit, mais sans non-plus utiliser les stupides " Vous-savez-qui " ou " Celui-dont-le-nom-ne-doit-pas-être-prononc ".

Puis, il commença un cours sur ce que les sorciers appellent les forces du mal, décrivant les parties qu'ils étudieraient dans l'année, et finit en parlant des examens des ASPICs.

Harry ne vit pas arriver la fin des deux heures et fut surpris, comme une bonne partie de la classe, quand le professeur leur dit en remettant d'un geste désinvolte et élégant une mèche dorée derrière son oreille percée de trois anneaux d'or:

- Le cours est terminé, vous pouvez ranger vos affaires. Merci et à mercredi !

A SUIVRE...

Voil ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, que ça vous plaise ou pas !

Normalement je devrais updater dimanche prochain.

Merci d'avoir lu ma fic, et n'oubliez pas : REVIEW, PLEASE ! ! !


	3. chapitre2

Entre Chien et Loup

Chapitre 2 :

Auteuse : Keres

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : suite du tome 5

Disclamer : Harry n'est pas à moi. Drago n'est pas à moi. Sirius n'est pas à moi. Mais je suis en train de prévoir un bishonen-napping et d'en faire ma propriété légitime. Les autres ? Ils ne sont pas à moi non plus mais je les laisse à leur estimée propriétaire, la géniale J.K.Rowling. (Comment ça je fais la lèche-botte dans l'espoir qu'elle ne me colle pas un procès une fois que j'aurais capturé les beaux mecs dont elle est l'heureuse propriétaire ?)

Réponses aux reviews : (j'adore écrire ça !)

Lily Ewans/Potter : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que le chapitre 1 t'ai fait rire, j'avais peur que ce soit un peu long. Voilà le chapitre 2, et encore merci pour ta review !

Dragonwing4 : WAW ! Je sais pas trop quoi te dire, j'adore tellement ta fic que quand j'ai vu que TU m'avais envoyé une review j'ai sauté partout dans la maison ! (bon, ok, je le fais à chaque fois que je reçois une review... mais là j'ai sauté partout particulièrement longtemps !) Alors merci merci merci pour ta review !

Lisandra : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, heureuse que le chapitre1 t'ai plu, et j'espère que le 2 te plaira autant !

Artemis : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que la discussion sur le " grrr ! " t'ai plu, à un moment j'ai pensé à l'enlever car j'avais peur que ce soit long et un peu ennuyant. Comme quoi j'ai bien fait de la laisser... Encore merci pour tes deux reviews !

Voilà, place à la fic : Le chapitre 2!

======================================================================================

La première semaine de cette nouvelle année s'écoula tranquillement, Poudlard reprenait son rythme normal. Les professeurs ne leur mettaient plus la pression maintenant que les BUSEs étaient passés.

Même les Serpentard ne cherchaient pas particulièrement la bagarre. Bref, le château était calme.

Très calme.

Trop calme.

Ce qu'on appelle généralement le calme avant la tempête. Mais ça les élèves ne le savaient pas encore. Ils ne l'apprirent que le dimanche soir, au dîner.

Harry était tranquillement installé avec sa bande habituelle, et tout en les écoutant débiter leur lot journalier de bêtises en tous genres, regardait distraitement le ciel étoilé au-dessus de sa tête. Mais alors qu'il attendait que les plats apparaissent comme d'habitude sur la table, Dumbledore se leva.

- Chers élèves, je vous prie, je sais que vous avez faim, mais je requiers votre attention un instant. Ce soir nous allons accueillir un nouveau membre dans l'équipe pédagogique. C'est une personne qui ne vous est pas inconnue, à part pour les nouveaux, car il s'agit de Miss Ombrage.

Un silence stupéfait flotta quelques instants, suivi d'un murmure outré qui traversa la Grande Salle. Dumbledore reprit :

- Je vais lui laisser le soin de vous expliquer en quoi consiste son poste, tout nouveau dans cette école.

Ombrage, qui auparavant était restée dans l'ombre, s'avança et commença à parler de cette voix mielleuse et doucereuse qu'Harry avait tant de mal à supporter :

- Hum hum ... Bonsoir. Je vais citer un certain nombre d'élèves, les autres ne seront pas concernés par ma venue à Poudlard.

Harry n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle ose revenir un jour à Poudlard. Et il doutait qu'un seul élève soit content de son retour. Il stoppa le cours de se pensées pour écouter la raison du retour d'Ombrage, qu'il détestait même plus que Rogue. Elle déplia un long parchemin, et commença un long monologue constitué de noms qu'elle lisait d'une façon impersonnelle, comme on citerait des condamnés à mort, les yeux rivés sur son parchemin, sans un regard pour les élèves.

Crabbe, Goyle, un Poufsouffle et deux Serdaigle qu'il ne connaissait que de vue étaient les seuls élèves de son année à avoir été cités. Ombrage continuait sa litanie d'une voix monocorde bien que toujours horriblement mielleuse :

- ... Londubat, Neville...

Harry se tourne vers son ami, qui était tétanisé sur sa chaise, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche un autre nom attira son attention :

- ... Malfoy, Drago...

Harry se tourna vers la table des Serpentard, mais entendit :

- ...Potter, Harry...

A l'annonce de son nom, il sursauta. Qu'est-ce c'était que cette histoire ? Quelques noms plus tard, Ombrage avait fini de lire son parchemin, et avant que le silence abasourdi ne se brise, elle continua :

- Tous les élèves que j'ai cités sont officiellement déclarés pupilles du ministère de la Magie.

Pupille du ministère de la Magie ? Harry hallucinait. Il venait d'être déclaré pupille du ministère de la Magie, quoi que cela puisse bien vouloir dire. Mais pour le moment, il n'avait pas une très haute opinion du ministère, et encore moins d'Ombrage. Qu'est ce qui allait encore lui tomber dessus ? Il échangea un regard inquiet avec Neville, puis jeta un coup d'œil aux autres élèves dont il se souvenait qu'ils avaient été nommés, qui avaient l'air aussi paumés qu'eux.

Mais Ombrage continuait de parler, sa voix doucereuse toujours aussi officielle :

- Sont compris dans les noms cités plus haut tous les élèves ayant perdu leurs parents par la faute de Vous-savez-qui, que ce soit par la mort des parents, ou tout du moins que les parents soient jugés inaptes à l'éducation de leurs enfants, ou qu'un ou les deux parents aient été arrêtés pour soupçon de collaboration avec Vous-savez-qui.

Harry laissa tomber sa tête sur ses bras croisés. Non. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Pour une fois qu'il était tranquille, il y avait ça qui lui tombait dessus. D'un autre côté ça ne l'étonnait même pas. Il se doutait déjà que quelqu'un devait vraiment lui en vouloir... Harry, crétin ! Bien sur que quelqu'un t'en veut, Lord Voldemort veut ta peau, tu te rappelle ?

- Hum hum... reprit Ombrage, mais en prenant un ton moins officiel, comme pour inciter les élèves à lui faire confiance. Je serai à Poudlard la déléguée du ministère de la Magie, donc la tutrice de tous les pupilles du ministère tant qu'ils seront sous la responsabilité de l'école.

Harry faillit s'arracher la tête. Ça aurait peut-être mieux valu...

- Je recevrais les élèves concernés personnellement ou en groupe, pour les soutenir psychologiquement et les aider s'ils ont un problème. Bien sûr les élèves n'étant pas nommés mais ayant malgré tout besoin de parler pourront venir me voir à tout moment, qu'il s'agisse d'un sujet concernant Vous-savez-qui ou autre chose. Voilà. J'afficherais la liste des premiers rendez-vous sur le panneau d'affichage du hall.

Elle s'assit à sa place, à côté de McGonagall. Les deux femmes n'échangèrent pas un regard. Dumbledore se leva et reprit la parole :

- Merci, Melle Ombrage. Chers élèves, je voudrais juste préciser que Miss Ombrage est de retour sur ordre de notre très estimé ministre (Harry retint difficilement un sourire) qui a pensé que, connaissant déjà l'école, Miss Ombrage serait plus qualifiée que quiconque pour assurer ces responsabilités. Mais elle n'aura aucune autorité sur les élèves n'étant pas sous sa garde.

Fred et Georges soupirèrent de soulagement, comme tous les élèves qui avaient eut la chance de ne pas avoir été nommés.

- A présent, continua le directeur, je vous souhaite à tous un bon appétit !

La nourriture apparut dans les plats en or, mais Harry n'avait vraiment pas faim.

Depuis qu'il était revenu à Poudlard, tout était devenu si facile ! Son moral remontait de jour en jour et il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien depuis la mort de Sirius.

- Ça va, Harry ? demanda Hermione tandis que Ron secouait doucement Neville, qui semblait figé.

- Hein ? Oui, oui, Hermione, ça va... Ombrage va être ma tutrice pendant toute l'année, mais tout va bien !

Neville gémit. A près le discours de Dumbledore un silence abasourdi avait flotté pendant quelques instants sur la Grande Salle, puis les conversations avaient peu à peu repris.

Laissant à ses amis le soin de commenter le retour de leur ancienne grande inquisitrice, Harry laissa son regard survoler la grande salle. Personne, à Poudlard, n'avait oublié Ombrage. La plupart des élèves n'avaient pas été nommés pupilles du ministère, ce qui ne les empêchaient pas de faire des commentaires. Les plus âgés racontaient aux nouveaux ce qui s'était passé l'année précédente.

Ceux qui avaient comme lui été cités par Ombrage se reconnaissaient assez facilement. En général, ils écoutaient d'une oreille distraite leurs amis parler d'Ombrage, en ruminant leurs idées noires et en se demandant ce qui allait leur tomber dessus.

Les yeux d'Harry s'arrêtèrent sur la table des Serpentard. Il n'y y avait pas beaucoup d'animation, ce soir là. Il fallait dire que la plupart des pupilles étaient de cette maison, une majorité des mangemorts arrêtés étant des " sang pur ", leurs enfants étaient pour une grande majorité à Serpentard.

- C'est bizarre, dit Fred qui regardait lui aussi leur table rivale. J'aurais pensé qu'ils seraient contents du retour d'Ombrage...

Ginny secoua la tête :

- Non, je pense que l'an dernier ils profitaient du fait que le supérieur d'Ombrage était à la botte de leurs parents, et qu'elle prenait de plus en plus de pouvoir à Poudlard.

Harry continua :

- Et maintenant que leurs parents sont en prison, soupçonnés d'être des mangemorts et qu'Ombrage n'a presque plus de pouvoir...

Hermione en profita pour essayer de lui remonter le moral :

- Tu vois, Harry ! Tu le dis toi-même, Ombrage n'a presque plus de pouvoir à Poudlard. Elle n'a que très peu d'autorité et sur une minorité d'élèves...

- Tant mieux ! s'exclamèrent en chœur les jumeaux.

- Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait bien digéré notre fuite, continua George.

- Mais en attendant, je fais partie de la minorité sur laquelle elle a de l'autorité, et elle a le pouvoir de me pourrir la vie !

Pendant le repas, ils essayèrent de remonter le moral d'Harry et de calmer Neville, qui semblait être au bord de la crise d'hystérie.

En retournant à la tour de Gryffondor, ils s'arrêtèrent devant le panneau d'affichage et regardèrent dans la colonne des sixièmes années. Les premiers entretiens étaient prévus pour le lendemain.

Neville avait rendez-vous à dix-huit heures, et Harry à dix-huit heures trente. Entre leurs deux noms, pour l'entretien de dix-huit heures quinze : Drago Malfoy.

Cela lui faisait bizarre de penser que les enfants des mangemorts étaient pour le ministère de la Magie des victimes de Voldemort au même titre que lui et les autres ayant perdu leurs parents. Harry n'avait jamais songé qu'eux aussi avaient pu souffrir par la faute de Voldemort. Il avait pensé que les enfants de mangemorts étaient fiers de leurs parents et n'attendaient qu'une chose : pouvoir les imiter.

Même après avoir découvert la famille de Sirius, il n'avait pas pensé au fait que d'autres auraient pu faire comme lui et d'autres membres de sa famille, et ne pas être d'accord avec les idéaux de Voldemort.

Et même pour ceux qui partageaient les convictions de leurs mangemorts de parents, ou même n'avaient pas d'opinion, voir ses parents se faire envoyer en prison devait être dur. Quand Harry avait dénoncé les mangemorts, il n'avait pas pensé une seconde aux maris, aux femmes ou aux enfants de ceux qu'il faisait envoyer à Azkaban. Il savait qu'il fallait enfermer ces gens, mais il commençait à se sentir coupable d'avoir arraché un père ou une mère à leurs enfants.

Harry secoua doucement la tête. Il avait déjà rencontré Lucius Malfoy quand il n'avait pas sa cagoule de mangemort, et il n'avait pas la tête d'un père doux et aimant. Mais qu'est ce qu'il en savait ? Après tout, lorsqu'il l'avait vu avec son fils, celui-ci avait l'air fier de son père. Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien en savoir de ce qu'était un bon père, lui ? Harry n'avait aucun souvenir du sien, et du plus loin qu'il se rappelle, il n'avait jamais considéré l'oncle Vernon comme la figure paternelle.

Harry voyait bien Dumbledore comme une sorte de grand-oncle un peu farfelu. Et Sirius... Sirius avait plutôt été un grand frère.

Non, vraiment, Harry était vraiment mal placé pour savoir ce qu'était un bon père.

Plongé dans ses pensées, Harry n'avait pas remarqué qu'ils étaient arrivés à la tour de Gryffondor. Hermione donna le mot de passe à la grosse dame en rose :

- Billywig.

Le tableau pivota et ils entrèrent dans la salle commune.

- Je vais me coucher, annonça Harry, bientôt suivi de Neville.

S'allongeant sur son lit, Harry se vida l'esprit. Ses exercices d'occlumancie l'aidaient à faire moins de cauchemars. Une fois la tête vide, il s'endormit presque aussitôt.

La journée du lendemain passa à une vitesse affolante, et avant qu'Harry ait eu le temps de voir arriver quoi que se soit, il se retrouva à recueillir les dernières volontés de Neville, qui partit bientôt à son entretien avec Ombrage.

Le rendez-vous d'Harry était une demi-heure plus tard. Etrangement cette demi-heure passa plus lentement que toutes celles de la journée réunies, y compris le cours de potions. Harry faisait les cent pas dans la salle commune. Hermione et Ron le regardaient tourner en rond, assis sur un sofa. Au bout de dix minutes de ce manège, Hermione s'exclama :

- Harry, par Merlin ! Arrête de tourner comme un fauve en cage, Ombrage ne va pas te manger !

Le tourneur en rond s'arrêta net au milieu de la pièce, et regarda son amie :

- Hermione, Ombrage me déteste ! Presque autant que Fred et George !

- Et ce n'est pas peu dire... soupira Ron.

Hermione le fit taire d'un coup de coude dans les côtes, avant de reprendre :

- Harry... Si elle est en quelque sorte responsable de toi (Harry gémit), elle va devoir se montrer objective, et oublier ce qu'il s'est passé quand elle tenait le poste de grande inquisitrice !

- Et si toi, on te disait du jour au lendemain : Ça suffit, maintenant que tu es préfète, tu dois oublier que tu détestes Rogue et t'occuper de lui, qu'est-ce que tu dirais ? Et puis, c'est Ombrage, quand même ! répliqua le brun.

Hermione grimaça :

- Mouais, tu as peut-être raison...

- Et tu vas être en retard...

Ils se tournèrent tous trois vers la porte, où Neville venait d'apparaître.

- Neville ! Ça va, tu n'es pas mort ?

Hermione donna un coup de coude à Ron avant de reformuler la question de son ami avec plus de tact :

- Alors, comment est-ce que ça c'est pass ?

Le blond haussa les épaules :

- Bien, je suppose. Disons... Pas trop mal. Ça aurait pu être pire... Mais tu ferais mieux d'y aller, Harry. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, tu vas être en retard...

- Bon, dit le brun, un goût amer dans la bouche. Alors j'y vais...

Harry arriva un peu essoufflé devant le bureau d'Ombrage, il avait dû courir pour ne pas être en retard. Il s'apprêtait à frapper à la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit, révélant un Malfoy d'une humeur massacrante.

- Potter, siffla le Serpentard, toujours en plein milieu !

Harry allait répliquer quand un toussotement doucereux se fit entendre :

- Hum hum... Entrez M.Potter. Et laisser sortir M.Malfoy.

Harry recula d'un pas, laissant passer Malfoy, qui à sa grande surprise se contenta de l'ignorer.

Harry entra dans le bureau d'Ombrage, répondit poliment à son " bonsoir " et s'assit sur le gros fauteuil fuchsia bordé de dentelle que la femme lui présentait. Il aurait préféré s'abstenir, mais bon.

- Alors, M.Potter. Comment allez-vous ?

- Ca va, je vous remercie...

- Bien. Venons en au fait. Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry hocha la tête.

- Bien, reprit Ombrage, mais vous ne savez sûrement pas quel est mon rôle exact, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, pas très bien...

- Harry. Je veux que vous sachiez que je suis là principalement pour vous aider.

Le Gryffondor remarqua le passage de " M.Potter " à " Harry " et trouva la tentative de mise en confiance parfaitement ridicule.

- Vous avez été nommé pupille du ministère, comme vous le savez, continua Ombrage, et mon rôle en tant que déléguée du ministère de la magie, est de m'assurer que tout va bien pour vous, et de vous aider au cas où vous auriez le moindre problème.

Harry ne savait trop que répondre, puis il se demanda s'il devait répondre quelque chose. Après un court silence, Ombrage recommença à parler :

- Nous avons choisi comme pupilles les élèves les plus ''à risque'' si je puis me permettre l'expression, concernant Vous-savez-qui. Les élèves dont les parents ont été tués par Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, comme vous Harry, et ceux qui sont les enfants des présumés Mangemorts. Mais vous savez déjà tout cela, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui... répondit Harry.

- Bien, et donc, si jamais vous avez le moindre problème, que ce soit en rapport avec Vous-savez-qui, ou un tout autre sujet, je suis la première personne vers laquelle vous devez vous tourner, et ensemble nous trouverons une solution à votre problème.

Harry hocha la tête. Elle avait l'air d'être partie dans un délire sévère. Il se demanda si elle pensait vraiment qu'il allait venir lui confier tous ces problèmes, ou si ça faisait partie de son travail et qu'elle le faisait juste parce qu'elle était payée pour ça.

- Alors, Harry, est-ce que quelque chose vous pose problème en ce moment ?

Le brun serra les lèvres pour ne pas répondre qu'à ce moment très précis une énorme chose lui posait un très gros problème, et que cette chose était pour le moment en train de lui poser des questions idiotes avec un air docte qui jurait atrocement avec sa grosse tête de crapaud.

- Non, ça va, je n'ai pas de problème.

Ombrage le regarda d'un air de celle qui sait, qui ne dit rien mais n'en pense pas moins, puis consulta sa vieille horloge de grand-mère.

- Bien, de toute façon votre entretien est terminé.

Harry hocha la tête, soulagé, et commença à se lever, quand Ombrage lui dit :

- Je vous ferais parvenir la date et l'heure de notre prochain entretien. Normalement, il y en aura un par semaine. Au revoir.

Harry sentit un point glacé lui enserrer l'estomac. Il y aurait d'autres entretiens ? Un entretien par semaine ? Bien sûr, il aurait du y penser, Ombrage n'allait pas s'installer à Poudlard pour toute l'année si c'était juste pour voir une fois les élèves en début du premier trimestre.

Il parvint à prendre congé à peu près poliment et se retrouva, il ne savait trop comment, dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Ron, Hermione et Neville étaient assis sur un canapé et le blond finissait de raconter aux deux autres son entretien.

- Harry ! s'exclama Hermione. Ca va ? Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, oui...

- Alors ? demanda Ron.

Harry haussa les épaules :

- Je ne pense pas qu'il se soit passé grand chose de plus qu'à l'entretien de Neville. Elle m'a expliqué pourquoi elle était là, elle m'a demandé si j'avais des problèmes et m'a dit que si j'en avais, je devais aller directement la voir.

Il laissa ses amis s'indigner, hochant la tête toutes les deux minutes et répondant par l'affirmative à chaque fois qu'il entendait " n'est-ce pas, Harry ?! "

Il regardait par la fenêtre la nuit qui s'installait et laissait errer son esprit. Il se prit à penser à Malfoy, et à son comportement étrange. Harry s'était écarté pour le laisser passer, et le blond ne l'avait même pas regardé, pas même un petit coup d'œil victorieux ou méprisant, rien. Suivant le fil de ses pensées, Harry se mit à penser au lien familial de Drago Malfoy et de Sirius.

Quand il y pensait, le blond était autant un Black qu'un Malfoy, sa mère étant la cousine de Sirius. Il savait que son parrain avait détesté sa famille, que celle-ci le lui avait bien rendu, et Harry savait mieux que quiconque ce que c'était de détester sa famille. Mais c'était vrai que par certains côté, on aurait pu deviner qu'ils étaient cousins. Peut-être était-ce en commun avec toutes les nobles familles de sorciers au sang pur, mais Malfoy, père et fils, avaient la même sorte d'élégance naturelle, de grâce nonchalante qu'avait Sirius.

A sa sortie d'Azkaban, Sirius aurait pu ressembler à un cadavre vivant, mais il avait toujours cette manière d'être qui le rendait beau. Mais la ressemblance la plus frappante qu'Harry avait vu entre son parrain et un sorcier fier de son sang pur, cela avait été dans les souvenirs de Rogue, quand il avait plongé dans la pensine.

Il avait vu un Sirius jeune, qui n'était pas marqué par l'âge et les épreuves de la vie. Le Sirius qu'Harry connaissait, celui qui avait passé douze ans à Azkaban, avait beaucoup de présence et un charme indéniable, même s'il ne faisait rien pour. Mais le Sirius adolescent qu'il avait vu dans les souvenirs de Rogue, riant aux côtés de son père... il se tenait droit, regardait tout le monde dans les yeux de son regard espiègle et sûr de lui, et son assurance et sa confiance en lui le rendaient d'autant plus beau. Surtout que Sirius n'affichait pas l'air de suffisance dédaigneuse qui déformait les traits des sangs-purs-et-fiers-de-l'être. _(Kal : Baaaaaaaaave ! ! ! Mon Sirius de moua ! ! ! )_

- Bon, allez, Harry, on va manger, d'accord ?

Le brun sursauta et leva les yeux vers Ron, qui s'était levé et commençait à suivre les Hermione et Neville. Le roux traversa la salle commune et, une fois arrivé au trou que cachait le tableau de la grosse dame, se retourna vers son ami :

- Tu viens ?

Harry se leva et le rejoignit. Ils rattrapèrent les autres et descendirent dans la Grande Salle.

La semaine passait et la vie reprenait son rythme normal. Personne ne voyait Ombrage, si ce n'était pour les repas ou pendant les entretiens, pour les pupilles du ministère.

Le jeudi, les horaires des nouveaux rendez-vous avaient été affichés. Les deuxièmes entretiens se tiendraient par groupe de trois, regroupés par année et par ordre alphabétique, et auraient lieu le mardi suivant.

Harry et Neville étaient dans le même groupe, grâce à la proximité alphabétique de leurs deux noms de famille, mais ils se retrouvaient également avec Drago Malfoy.

Neville en tremblait d'avance. Ombrage et Malfoy dans la même pièce était une idée assez terrifiante pour lui. Heureusement que Rogue ne serait pas présent, sinon le pauvre Neville n'aurait pas supporté la présence des trois individus qu'il détestait le plus en même temps.

Harry, lui, n'y pensait pas trop. Il n'avait pas peur de Malfoy, et encore moins d'Ombrage. Au contraire, ça pourrait être intéressant...

Le samedi, l'entraînement de Quidditch reprit. Katie Bell, qui avait été nommée capitaine, était plus en forme que jamais et bien décidée à remporter la coupe. Ron avait pris beaucoup d'assurance, après un été passé à s'entraîner avec ses frères, Ginny avait été choisie pour l'une des places de poursuiveur, et Harry, Fred et George avaient réintégré l'équipe. Tous étaient très optimistes sur le résultat de leur première rencontre contre Poufsouffle, qui était prévu pour la mi-novembre, et les sélections pour le dernier poursuiveur ne tarderaient pas.

Le dimanche matin, à l'heure du courrier, le hibou de la gazette du sorcier se posa devant Hermione et lui tendit la petite bourse accrochée à sa patte pour qu'elle paye le journal. Quand l'oiseau fut parti, Hermione déplia la gazette, et resta stupéfiée devant la une.

- Oh Merlin... murmura-t-elle.

Seul Harry la remarqua, et tendit la main pour qu'elle lui passe le journal. Elle lui fit signe d'attendre quelques instants, le temps de lire un article, avant de lui tendre la gazette. Harry la prit et lu la première page :_ " Attaque de l'hôpital Ste Mangouste. Le mage noir vu sur les lieux de l'attentat. "_

Harry eut la même réaction qu'Hermione. Il resta immobile quelques secondes, puis ouvrit fébrilement le journal pour lire l'article :

" Cette nuit, l'hôpital Ste Mangouste, pour les maladies et blessures magiques, a été attaqué par une quinzaine de sorciers, n'ayant pas pu être identifiés car tous portait une cagoule de Mangemorts. Certains témoins affirment avoir vu Vous-savez-qui en personne sur les lieux, mais cette information n'a été ni confirmée ni infirmée par le ministère de la magie.

L'attentat aurait donc été commandité par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ou tout du moins l'un de ses proches lieutenants. L'attaque a provoqué cinquante-trois morts, ainsi que bon nombre de blessés, pour la plupart des patients de l'hôpital. Les faits ne sont pas encore très clairs, mais une enquête est en cours. Le ministre de la Magie, M.Cornélius Fudge, ne s'est exprimé sur cet attentat qu'une seule fois. Nous avons recueilli ses propos :

" Cet attentat est une catastrophe, qui était malheureusement prévisible. Grâce au dispositif que nous avions mis en place pour un cas tel que celui-ci, il nous a été permis de sauver de nombreuses vies, mais hélas pas assez à mon goût. Je présente mes sincères condoléances aux familles des victimes." Fin de citation. Le ministre ne s'est pas exprimé sur le fait que l'attentat de cette nuit était le premier acte de violence depuis le retour de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ou sur la possibilité d'autres attaques sur des lieux publics comme les écoles ou même sur le ministère, voir chez des particuliers ou sur le monde moldu.

Toutes les victimes sont des sorciers, patients ou personnel soignant de l'hôpital. Trois moldus qui passaient près de l'hôpital ont été légèrement blessés et transférés dans un hôpital moldu après avoir subi un sort d'oubli. Si vous aviez un proche à l'hôpital lors de l'attentat, envoyez un hibou à ... "

Le brun posa le journal, qui fut vite récupéré par Ron, Hermione lui ayant dit d'y jeter un coup d'œil. Harry leva les yeux vers son amie, l'interrogeant du regard. Elle haussa les épaules, avant de répondre à sa question muette :

- Je pense que comme ils disent, c'était à prévoir... Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Ça je ne sais pas.

- De quoi ? demanda Ginny. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est pass ?

Ron finit de lire, puis lui tendit la gazette du sorcier. Fred et George se penchèrent sur son épaule pour lire en même temps qu'elle. Elle posa le journal sur la table une fois que ses frères eurent fini de lire.

- Vous... commença George avant de baisser le ton. Vous croyez que l'Ordre était au courant ? Et qu'il a fait quelque chose pour les en empêcher ?

Hermione haussa les épaules :

- Je ne sais pas. Mais vous croyez que c'est de l'Ordre qu'ils parlent quand ils disent " _un dispositif que nous avons mis en place_" ?

- Je ne pense pas, dit Fred. Fudge ne fait pas confiance à Dumbledore. Et d'après ce que j'ai compris, l'Ordre est toujours secret.

- Et... commença Ginny avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure.

Elle baissa la voix et continua :

- Et pour les parents de Neville ? Ils étaient à Ste Mangouste pendant l'attentat. Vous croyez qu'ils font partie des cinquante-trois victimes ?

Personne ne lui répondit. Dans la Grande Salle, les élèves qui se faisaient livrer le journal eurent vite fait de propager la nouvelle de l'attentat. Tous les élèves ne tarderaient pas à ne parler que de ça.

- Je... Je pense qu'il faudrait aller parler à Neville.

- Tu crois qu'il n'est pas au courant ? demanda Ron.

- Je ne sais pas. Mais au fait, où est-il ?

Harry regarda autours de lui.

- Il n'est pas là. C'est bizarre, d'habitude, il est le premier levé...

- Oui, approuva Ron. Et ce matin son lit était vide.

- Je vais le chercher, dit Hermione. Restez-là, je reviens.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui, je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'un seul d'entre nous y aille.

Elle se leva et sortit de la Grande Salle. Traversant les couloirs, elle se rendait à la tour de Gryffondor pour voir si Neville n'y été pas retourné.

En passant devant le bureau de McGonagall, elle faillit se prendre la porte tandis que quelqu'un l'ouvrait brusquement.

- Oh, pardon, Hermione, je ne t'avais pas vue, grommela la silhouette d'un jeune homme avant de prendre la direction opposée.

Hermione reprit rapidement ses esprits et courut après le jeune homme :

- Neville, attends ! Je te cherchais...

Le blond se retourna :

- Quoi ?

Hermione ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, regardant son ami. Il avait perdu son air gentillet et un peu dans la lune. Il semblait en colère et déterminé. Déterminé à quoi, ça...

Hermione posa une question qu'elle savait inutile. Au regard de son ami, elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

- Tu... Tu es au courant pour l'attaque de Ste Mangouste ?

Neville ne dit rien. Il se contenta de hocher la tête après quelques secondes de flottement.

- C'est pour ça que tu étais dans le bureau de McGonagall ?

Nouveau hochement de tête. Hermione respira un bon coup avant de demander :

- Et... Tes... Tes parents ?

Le blond s'attendait à cette question. Il ouvrit la bouche, comme pour parler, mais la referma presque aussitôt. Hermione se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise :

- Si tu ne veux pas en parler, je...

- Ils sont morts.

- Oh... Je... Je suis désolée. Je sais que ça n'y changera rien, mais...

- Enfin, morts... Presque. Ma grand-mère m'a écrit dès qu'elle a su. A McGonagall, aussi. Ils sont grièvement blessés, tous les deux. Surtout mon père. Les guérisseurs disent que quelqu'un en bonne santé, physique et mentale aurait peut-être des chances de s'en sortir, mais...

Le blond déguisa un sanglot en un léger toussotement.

- Mais... Ils n'ont pas dit que c'était sans espoir ?

Le blond haussa les épaules, comme s'il ne voulait pas parler de peur de s'énerver.

- Neville ? Je ne veux pas m'imposer, au contraire, mais... si tu as besoin de parler, ou autre chose, tu peux venir me voir, ou aller voir Harry ou Ron...

Neville lui lança un regard de fierté blessée.

- Parler de quoi ? De toute façon, même s'ils guérissaient miraculeusement, ce serait pareil ! Ils resteraient toute la journée, allongés dans leurs lits, à dire ou à faire des choses incompréhensibles !

Hermione baissa le regard, et ne répondit rien. Elle ne releva les yeux que quand elle fut sûre que Neville avait essuyé ses larmes.

- Neville... Ce sont quand même tes parents...

- Ah, ça oui, je sais que ce sont mes parents ! Et je sais aussi que jamais je ne pourrais être digne d'eux ! Après tout, quelle mort plus glorieuse que de mourir en combattant le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Ils ne sont pas morts, mais c'est tout comme ! Ce sont de vrais martyrs, et jamais je ne pourrais être digne d'eux, jamais !

Hermione comprit. Il lui avait bien semblé, à Noël dernier, que la grand-mère de Neville le rabaissait par rapport à ses parents. Et si c'était comme ça depuis sa petite enfance, ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il ait développé un tel complexe d'infériorité... Elle ne savait plus trop quoi dire. D'autant que le blond avait l'air gêné d'avoir dit des choses pareilles sur ses parents, et il semblait attendre une réaction de la part de la jeune fille. Celle-ci soupira et finit par lui dire :

- Ecoute Neville. Je vais te parler sérieusement. Je pense que dans la mesure où tes parents ont une certaine conscience de ce qui arrive, ils ne peuvent qu'être fiers de toi.

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Hermione ne lui laissa pas le temps de se rabaisser :

- Regarde-toi ! Pourquoi ne seraient-ils pas fiers de toi ! Tu es un jeune homme intelligent, tu as des amis, tu te débrouilles bien en cours et tu es à Gryffondor, la maison réputée pour le courage et la bravoure de ses élèves !

- Oui, je suis à Gryffondor ! Et c'est un miracle que le Choixpeau ne m'ait pas envoyé à Poufsouffle !

- Et alors ? Même si tu avais été envoyé à Poufsouffle, quelle honte y a-t-il ? Et puis de toute façon, tu as été envoyé à Gryffondor, non ?

- Ah oui, j'ai été envoyé à Gryffondor ! Mais j'ai dû supplier le Choixpeau pour ça ! Pour qu'il m'envoie dans la même maison que mes parents, pour ne pas les décevoir, ni eux ni ma grand-mère !

Hermione se forçait à rester calme, même si ce n'était pas facile quand quelqu'un vous crie dessus...

- Neville, moi aussi le Choixpeau n'a pas voulut m'envoyer à Gryffondor, au début, mais à Serdaigle ! Et Harry te l'a dit, lui, il voulait l'envoyer à Serpentard !

Neville la regardait, les yeux brillants de colère. Mais Hermione ne se démonta pas pour autant :

- Et tu sais ce que lui a dit Dumbledore ? Il lui a dit que comme il _voulait_ être à Gryffondor, il l'y a envoyé. Et que l'important c'était de savoir où il voulait aller, que c'était ça qui le rendait comme il était !

Neville s'adossa au mur et se laissa glisser au sol. Il remonta ses genoux contre lui et posa son menton dessus. Hermione s'assit à côté de lui, de façon à ce qu'il lui parle s'il en avait envie, ou que dans le cas contraire il reste silencieux. Après un moment de silence, Neville reprit la parole :

- Hermione ?

Sa voix était aussi déterminée que précédemment, mais il semblait calmé, moins en colère.

- Oui, lui répondit Hermione.

- J'ai peur pour mes parents. J'ai peur qu'ils meurent.

Hermione ne dit rien. Il n'y avait rien à dire, elle n'était pas experte en blessures magiques, et Neville avait déjà les pronostiques des médicomages. Elle posa son bras autour des épaules de son ami et le laissa pleurer contre elle.

Deux jours plus tard, Harry et Neville quittèrent la salle commune de Gryffondor pour se rendre à leur deuxième entretien.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Neville. Le blond n'avait plus le regard effrayé qu'il avait eut quand il avait su que cet entretien se ferait en compagnie de Malfoy ET d'Ombrage. Au contraire, il gardait l'attitude qu'il avait adopté depuis ces deux derniers jours. Il se tenait droit et la tête haute, et son regard semblait dire à tous qu'il était prêt à se battre seul contre le monde entier si jamais quelqu'un le cherchait. Et pour le moment, tout le monde s'en était bien gardé. Presque tout Poudlard avait remarqué la transformation de leur rêveur international, mais pour une raison qui échappait à Harry personne n'avait fait le lien avec l'attaque de Ste Mangouste, du moins à ce qu'en savait Harry.

Seuls les Weasley, Hermione et Harry étaient au courant. Et certains professeurs. McGonagall et Dumbledore, bien sûr, mais aussi le professeur Chourave, qu'Harry avait surprise plusieurs fois à lancer des regards inquiets à son Gryffondor favori.

Le professeur Rogue devait être au courant, faisant lui aussi parti de l'Ordre du Phénix, même si ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être aussi désagréable que d'habitude. Ce qui en soi était un plus, d'après la théorie d'Hermione, ça restait au moins un élément stable dans la vie de Neville.

Et évidemment cette chère Miss Ombrage, leur tutrice adorée, devait également être au courant.

En arrivant devant le bureau de la déléguée du ministère, ils y virent Drago Malfoy, debout, appuyé contre le mur faisant face à la porte. Il avait les bras croisés contre sa poitrine et accueillit les deux Gryffondor d'un regard noir. Rendu la seconde d'après par un Neville en pétard. Le voyant faire, Harry eut un sourire amusé en s'asseyant sur une chaise à côté de la porte.

Drago, le roi des regards mauvais, fut surpris que se soit Longdubat qui le défie, au lieu de son habituel adversaire direct. Légèrement amusé par la rébellion du blond, d'ordinaire si docile, il permit à un petit sourire moqueur de jouer quelques instants sur ses lèvres, en détournant la tête. Son regard tomba sur Potter, qui regardait pensivement le sol avec les restes d'un sourire, lui aussi amusé par la réaction de Neville.

Sentant le regard de son ennemi personnel posé sur lui, le brun releva immédiatement les yeux. Pour voir que Malfoy le regardait avec un sourire ironique. Ils restèrent un moment dans les yeux l'un de l'autre.

A mesure qu'ils s'en rendaient compte, leurs sourires disparurent et le regard presque complice qu'ont deux personnes riant de la même chose se transforma en un de leurs habituels regards de défi.

Aucun des deux ne voulait baisser la tête avant l'autre, ou même la détourner. Les yeux émeraude d'Harry étaient ancrés dans le ciel de l'orage qui grondait au fond de ceux de Drago, qui lui intimaient silencieusement de baisser le regard. Mais ça, sa fierté ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre.

Soudain la porte du bureau d'Ombrage s'ouvrit, laissant passer un élève de Serdaigle et deux de Serpentard. Harry et Drago détournèrent les yeux en même temps, regardant les trois élèves passer.

Les deux élèves de Serpentard saluèrent Malfoy, qui hocha la tête à leur attention, sans les regarder.

La voix mielleuse et doucereuse d'Ombrage sortit du bureau.

- Entrez, messieurs, entrez...

A Suivre...

Et voilà la chapitre 2...

Je m'excuse platement d'avoir ressorti Ombrage mais à la suite du tome5, un besoin vital de vengeance m'est tombé dessus, devinez pourquoi... Surtout quand ma prof d'anglais s'est retrouvé être son parfait sosie !

Surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, merci !

Normalement le chapitre 3 doit arriver dimanche prochain, mais j'ai bien peur qu'après ça, le rythme de publication ralentisse... Mais je vous dirais tout ça au prochain chapitre.

Merci de lire cette fic, et n'oubliez pas :

REVIEW PLAESE !


	4. chapitre 3

Entre Chien et Loup

Chapitre 3 :

****

Auteuse : Keres

****

Base : Harry Potter

****

Genre : suite du tome 5

****

Disclamer : Harry n'est pas à moi. Drago n'est pas à moi. Sirius n'est pas à moi. Mais je suis en train de prévoir un bishonen-napping et d'en faire ma propriété légitime. Les autres ? Ils ne sont pas à moi non plus mais je les laisse à leur estimée propriétaire, la géniale J.K.Rowling. (Comment ça je fais la lèche-botte dans l'espoir qu'elle ne me colle pas un procès une fois que j'aurais capturé les beaux mecs dont elle est l'heureuse propriétaire ?)

Voilà le chapitre 3 !

Je m'excuse platement pour mon retard ( un jour c'est pas énorme, mais bon !) je devais rentrer chez moi hier, et donc j'aurais pu poster ce chapitre, mais finalement je n'ai pris le train que ce matin !

Alors voilà, mille excuses pour ce retard !

****

Réponses aux reviews :

Lisandra : Merci beauucoup pour ta review et merci d'être là depuis le début de cette fic !

****

Artemis : Merci, voilà la suite j'espère vraiment qu'elle va te plaire !

****

Dragonwing : WAW ! Deux reviews que tu m'envois ! ! ! contente Keres ! J'essayerais de faire de mon mieux pour que cette horriblechose qui fait honte au peuple des crapauds souffre ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour ce cher prof de DCFM, je ne l'ai pas oublié, il est là, il est là... sinon, je pensais aussi qu'il fallait faire évoluer Neville, mais je ne savais pas trop comment faire. Et puis d'un coup, il s'est mis à évoluer tout seul avec l'attaque de Ste Mangouste ! C'est pour ça que je ne sais pas trop si ses parents vont mourir ou pas, il faudrait d'ailleurs que je m'en occupe... Et pour mon petit Draco adoré, j'ai préféré lui laisser son caractère, parce que je pense aussi qu'après 5 ans de haine mutuelle il ne va pas d'un coup devenir le meilleur pote d'Harry et des autres Gryffondor. Voilà ! Et encore merci de ta review, tu n'hésite pas à mettre des commentaires, c'est agréable de savoir ce qui plait aux lecteurs, et ils me font vraiment très plaisir !

****

Lily Ewans/Potter : Merci pour ta review et merci aussi de me reviewer depuis le prologue ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours malgré le retour d'Ombrage (ne t'inquiète pas, elle va morfler !) et j'espère que la suite va te plaire !

****

Akashana : Merci de ta review ! Désolée d'avoir arrêter le chapitre précédent juste avant l'entretien, c'était pour mettre un peu de suspens... Voilà donc le fameux entretien, j'espère que ça va te plaire !

Encore un petit mot avant le chapitre, c'était juste pour dire que je postais ce chapitre sans la relecture de ma relectrice, alors excusez-moi si des fautes d'orthographes m'ont échappé. J'ai surtout du mal avec les accords !

Voilà, j'arrête mon bla-bla, voilà la fic !

Petite note du 12.06.2004 :

Je reposte ce chapitre, il y avait vraiment trop de fautes. Je ne retenterai plus jamais de poster sans la relecture de ma relectrice... Merci Kalari, je t'aime !

Sinon il n'y a pas de modifications de l'histoire à part la suppression des vacances d'Halloween, Dragonwing4 m'ayant fait remarquer qu'il n'y avait pas ces vacances à Poudlard. Merci à elle aussi !

=================================================================

- Entrez, messieurs, entrez...

Malfoy entra, précédé de Neville. Harry suivit les deux blonds. Trois horribles fauteuils fuchsia les attendaient. Ombrage était assise derrière son bureau trop bien rangé et les regardait avec un sourire sirupeux.

- Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie...

Malfoy réquisitionna d'office le fauteuil près de la porte d'entrée. Harry s'installa dans le fauteuil opposé et Neville dans celui du milieu, face à Ombrage. Une semaine avant, il n'aurait pas supporté cette place mais aujourd'hui, il regardait Ombrage avec une attitude de défi telle que la femme fit ce qu'elle savait faire de mieux dans ce genre de cas : regarder ailleurs.

En l'occurrence Drago, qui s'était affalé dans son fauteuil, un coude sur l'accoudoir, et le menton dans la main. Il regardait d'un air blasé, quoiqu'un peu écœuré, les chatons à gros nœuds roses courir dans les assiettes suspendues au mur. Harry s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et attendit qu'Ombrage engage la conversation. Elle se racla la gorge, de son " hum hum " habituel et commença :

- Bonsoir.

Aucun d'eux ne répondit. Elle les regarda un par un des ses gros yeux globuleux, sans toutefois soutenir leurs regards bien longtemps.

- Bien. J'aimerais pour commencer vous expliquer la raison pour laquelle vos entretiens avec la déléguée du ministère de la magie, en l'occurrence moi, se feront le reste de l'année par groupes de trois. Vous garderez le même groupe tout au long de l'année : M.Malfoy, M.Londubat, et M.Potter.

Elle les regarda l'un après l'autre en citant leurs noms. Harry remarqua qu'elle ne les regardait jamais longtemps dans les yeux. Tous trois la fixaient, attendant de voir. Quand elle n'avait plus d'excuses pour détourner le regard, elle farfouillait dans ses papiers, tout en continuant de parler :

- C'est tout d'abord une question de mise en confiance. La plupart des élèves se confient plus avec une présence amie à leur côté, donc ils pensent qu'ils peuvent parler plus librement quand ils sont avec d'autres élèves...

Harry haussa un sourcil. Si cette " présence amie " était Malfoy, il se demandait bien à quoi pouvait ressembler une présence ennemie. Et si elle voulait des confidences, elle pouvait toujours courir, même si Malfoy n'était pas dans la pièce.

- Certains professeurs à qui j'ai parlé de ce projet n'avaient pas l'air convaincus, surtout quand je leur ai dit que ces groupes allaient rassembler des personnes issues de maisons différentes. Mais je pense que cette expérience permettra de renforcer les liens entre les différentes maisons.

Ombrage se heurtait toujours au silence obtus des trois garçons. Drago la regardait, toujours affalé dans la même position. Neville ne disait rien, mais ses yeux prouvaient qu'il n'en pensait pas moins, et Harry écoutait Ombrage parler, se demandant bien ce qu'il avait pu craindre chez cette femme.

- Hum hum... Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, les groupes ne sont pas mixtes. Ce qui vous permettra de parler librement de vos peines de cœur !

Drago haussa un sourcil, légèrement halluciné. Des peines de cœur ? Lui ? Neville fixait toujours Ombrage d'un air mauvais. Harry se demanda comment il pourrait avoir des peines de cœur avec sa vie sentimentale plus vide que le désert de Gobi. D'ailleurs il était peut-être temps d'y remédier... S'il écoutait Hermione, il avait un certain succès chez la gente féminine.

Voyant que cet argument saisissant n'avait pas eut l'effet voulu sur ses interlocuteurs, Ombrage continua son long monologue :

- Et comme vous le savez, ici, et pour le ministère de la magie, vous êtes tous égaux, car vous êtes tous des victimes de Vous-savez-qui.

Harry essaya de se retenir de faire un commentaire, mais ne put s'empêcher de dire d'une voix dégoulinante d'ironie :

- Je croyais que le retour de Lord Voldemort était une pure invention d'un gamin qui voulait se rendre intéressant...

Un sourire vengeur naquit sur les lèvres de Neville, qui avait à peine frissonné à l'évocation du nom maudit. Drago laissa le coin de ses lèvres se relever en un demi sourire sardonique et continua de fixer Ombrage, soudainement plus intéressé par la conversation. Ombrage, qui une fois de plus farfouillait dans ses papiers, tourna sa grosse tête de crapaud vers Harry et planta ses petits yeux porcins dans ceux du brun. Après quelques secondes de silence, elle finit par dire de sa voix mielleuse :

- M.Potter...

Elle ne n'ajouta rien, mais continua de le regarder à la manière d'un professeur ayant surpris un élève faisant une bêtise. Elle ouvrit la bouche, comme pour dire quelque chose, mais la referma aussitôt. Harry la regardait d'un air moqueur, attendant qu'elle parle.

- M.Potter...

Voyant que rien ne venait, Harry demanda d'une voix faussement respectueuse :

- Oui ?

Elle lui jeta un regard noir, qui n'eut pour effet que d'agrandir son demi sourire narquois. Sentant les regards moqueurs des deux autres pupilles, Ombrage préféra détourner la conversation :

- Et sinon, que pensez-vous de vos professeurs ?

Aucun des trois ne souffla un mot. Ils la regardaient toujours parler, sans faire d'autres commentaires que leurs airs moqueurs.

- Vous avez un nouveau professeur, cette année. Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, M.Uphir...

Elle baissa la tête et farfouilla de plus belle dans ses papiers, mais Drago eut le temps de voir que ses grosses joues avaient légèrement rosi. Il se retint de rire, mais ne put empêcher son sourire malsain de s'agrandir. Inconsciemment, Ombrage leva la tête vers lui en sentant son regard narquois. Elle lut dans ses yeux qu'il avait repéré son faible pour le nouveau professeur, et ses joues rosirent de plus belle. Harry aussi avait remarqué la gêne de la femme, et n'en était que plus amusé.

Ombrage se racla la gorge, et se remit à parler :

- J'aimerais savoir ce que vous pensez de ce nouveau professeur.

Harry et Neville ne dirent rien, la regardant toujours. Au bout de quelques secondes de silence, la voix de Drago rompit le silence :

- Je pense que c'est le meilleur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal qu'on ait jamais eut. Mais c'est vrai que jusqu'à présent nous n'avons eut que des professeurs incompétents, surtout l'année passée... C'est étonnant que la plupart des élèves aient réussi leurs BUSEs.

Harry se cala dans son fauteuil, attendant la réaction de la déléguée du ministère avec un plaisir qu'il ne cherchait pas à dissimuler.

Ombrage ne répondit rien à cette insulte à peine voilée, pour ne pas dire pas voilée du tout, se contentant de prendre des notes sur son parchemin rose.

Elle releva la tête pour regarder sa vieille horloge de grand-mère, puis leur dit sans leur adresser un regard :

- Votre entretien est fini. A la semaine prochaine, même heure.

Ils sortirent tous les trois sans un mot.

Drago, sorti le premier, marchait en direction des dortoirs de Serpentard. Harry et Neville cheminaient côte à côte derrière lui, retournant à la tour de Gryffondor. Ils longèrent le couloir en silence, sans voir personne. Au croisement d'un couloir, Malfoy tourna à gauche, laissant les deux Gryffondor seuls. Ils ne dirent pas un mot jusqu'au portrait de la grosse dame, où Neville donna le mot de passe :

- Billiwig.

Le tableau pivota, leur libérant l'accès à la salle commune. Ron les y attendait, le regard perdu dans les flammes de la cheminée. A côté de lui, Hermione essayait d'apprendre à Ginny à tricoter des chaussettes pour elfes de maison. La pauvre Ginny était aussi douée en tricotage que Neville en potions.

Et dire qu'Harry trouvait les chaussettes d'Hermione moches... A peine eut-il le temps de finir sa pensée que Ron leva les yeux et les vit.

- Harry, Neville ! Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Les deux 'pupilles du ministère' vinrent s'asseoir près de leurs amis. Ils racontèrent en quelques mots leur entretien, sans omettre le fait qu'Ombrage avait un faible pour M.Uphir. A ces mots, Ron s'esclaffa bruyamment, et Ginny ne put retenir un sourire espiègle. Quant à Hermione, elle fit comme si elle n'avait pas entendu cette information, mais Harry aurait juré voir une ombre de sourire moqueur ourler ses lèvres.

§§§

Les entretiens ne changèrent rien de particulier à la vie du château. Ombrage restait toujours aussi invisible, mais personne ne s'en plaignait, au contraire.

Voldemort n'avait donné aucun autre signe de vie, même si les journaux ne parlaient que de l'attentat. Mais Ombrage, fidèle à elle-même, refusait de voir ce qui se passait hors des murs de Poudlard.

A l'entretien suivant de Neville, Harry et Drago, elle continua de monologuer, pendant que les trois jeunes hommes regardaient successivement elle et l'horloge :

- Hum hum... Au sujet du retour de Vous-savez-qui...

Harry releva la tête, intéressé par ce qu'allait dire la femme. Celle-ci se rapprocha d'eux, comme si elle craignait que la seule pensée du mage noir les fasse frémir d'horreur.

- Il ne faut surtout pas que vous ayez peur, leur expliqua-t-elle comme si elle s'adressait à des enfants de deux ans.

Drago haussa un sourcil. Vu le statut de son père, il n'avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Quoique le Seigneur des Ténèbres était peut-être en colère que ses serviteurs se soient fait capturer par l'ennemi. Mais ça ne le concernait en aucun cas.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, continua Ombrage, le ministère garde le contrôle du monde de la magie, en Grande-Bretagne du moins. Cornélius... Oh, pardon ! M. le ministre de la magie est quelqu'un de très compétant !

Harry fut soufflé par le culot de la femme. A peine une semaine plus tôt, le plus grand hôpital sorcier d'Angleterre avait été attaqué, et elle osait dire que la situation était sous contrôle !

Même sans le regarder, Harry savait que Neville bouillait de colère. Mais son ami ne disait rien. Il se contentait de regarder Ombrage, le visage toujours impassible. Pourtant, si elle l'avait regardé dans les yeux, la femme n'aurait pu y lire que la haine à l'état pur.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de cracher à la déléguée du ministère :

- Et l'attaque de Ste Mangouste, était-elle prévue par le ministère ?

Ombrage le regarda quelques instants en clignotant des yeux. Elle avait l'air aussi surprise que si on lui avait annoncé qu'un elfe de maison avait été nommé ministre de la magie.

- M.Potter... Hum hum... Ce regrettable incident...

Bam ! Les poings de Neville s'abattirent sur le bureau impeccablement rangé d'Ombrage. Le jeune homme s'était levé et il dominait la femme de toute sa hauteur.

Pour la première fois, il prit la parole devant elle et s'approcha, la faisant reculer :

- Ceregrettable_ incident _?

- M. Lon... M.Londubat... A... Asseyez-vous, je vous prie...

- Vous voulez dire qu'une trentaine de personne sont mortes, une cinquantaine blessées, voire grièvement blessées, et pour votre _cher _ministre, il ne s'agit que d'un _regrettable incident _?

Ombrage lança un regard presque désespéré à Harry et Drago, mais ils ne firent pas un geste pour l'aider, se contentant de regarder la scène d'un air impassible. Elle essaya de calmer Neville d'une voix chevrotante :

- M.Londubat... Je... Je sais que l'état de vos parents vous préoccupe, mais...

Loin de calmer Neville, les paroles d'Ombrage ne firent que l'énerver un peu plus et bam ! les poings du jeune homme se levèrent un instant du bureau pour s'y rabattre encore plus violemment.

Mais avant qu'il ait pu faire autre chose, quelqu'un toqua à la porte et l'ouvrit sans attendre la réponse.

Le professeur Uphir entra dans le bureau.

- Miss Ombrage ? Oh, pardon... s'excusa-t-il en voyant Neville, debout et penché sur Ombrage, prêt à lui cracher ses quatre vérités au visage.

Celle-ci se redressa un peu, essayant de reprendre contenance.

- Ce n'est rien, professeur Uphir.

Elle se tourna vers lui avec un regard papillotant :

- Que puis-je pour vous ?

Neville s'était redressé, mais il restait debout, les bras croisés et les yeux lançant des éclairs.

Drago et Harry étaient toujours assis, et regardaient Ombrage minauder d'un air écœuré, quoiqu'un peu amusé pour Drago, qui la trouvait parfaitement ridicule.

Le nouvel arrivant les regarda, et une ombre de sourire amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres comme s'il lisait dans leurs pensées. Il s'appuya à l'embrasure de la porte avant de répondre à la question d'Ombrage :

- J'ai besoin de certains papiers concernant des premières années de Serdaigle. Mme Sinistra m'a dit que vous les aviez...

Il remis ses cheveux derrière son oreille d'un geste machinal mais néanmoins charmeur. Ombrage resta quelques secondes à le regarder sans rien dire et les pommettes rosissantes avant de bégayer :

- Les... Les papiers ! Oui, c'est moi qui ai ces papiers. Le professeur Sinistra m'en a parlé, oui. Attendez...

Elle ouvrit un de ses tiroirs et farfouilla dedans. Pendant ce temps, Neville s'était rassis et regardait obstinément par la fenêtre.

Harry regardait Ombrage chercher ses papiers. Elle semblait nerveuse et faisait un peu n'importe quoi.

Drago, lui, observait le professeur Uphir. Bien sûr, c'était son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, mais même si ses cours étaient intéressants, il n'avait jamais pris le temps de le détailler vraiment.

C'était vrai qu'il était séduisant. Un visage fin, de longs cheveux blonds tombant en cascade sur ses robes de sorcier noires, qui laissait deviner un corps fin et athlétique.

Drago devait bien admettre que c'était un digne rival pour le titre de blond le plus sexy du collège. Dixit les dernières années de Serpentard, qui depuis sa quatrième année lui décernaient le titre tous les ans.

Ombrage finit quand même par extirper un parchemin de son tiroir. Elle se leva pour le donner à son collègue, qui s'était avancé dans la pièce. Il la remercia avec un sourire séduisant, ce qui la fit rosir de plus belle, puis il partit d'un pas léger après avoir salué ses trois élèves d'un signe de tête.

Ombrage se rassit, ferma son tiroir et réorganisa son bureau, le plus lentement possible, comme pour gagner du temps.

Quand cette excuse ne fut plus valable, elle leva les yeux vers sa vieille horloge de grand-mère et leur dit :

- L'entretien est terminé. Vous pouvez regagner vos dortoirs.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, les trois jeunes hommes se levèrent et vidèrent les lieux sans un mot.

Comme la semaine précédente, ils longèrent le couloir désert, toujours en silence, jusqu'à l'embranchement où le Serpentard partit vers son dortoir, et les Gryffondor rejoignirent leur tour.

§§§

Les entretiens suivants se passèrent sans incident. Ombrage parlait et les trois jeunes hommes attendaient que l'interminable demi-heure s'achève enfin, lui lançant quelques piques bien senties de temps en temps.

Les semaines s'écoulèrent tranquillement. Les élèves et les professeurs se laissaient aller à la routine des cours, des devoirs et des loisirs. Les jours se succédant les amenèrent bien vite au pluvieux mois d'octobre, qui commença à passer sans que personne ne remarque vraiment que septembre s'était envolé.

Les informations venant de l'extérieur du château étaient devenues secondaires, même si plus d'élèves que d'habitude s'étaient abonnés à la gazette du sorcier.

Mais les septièmes et cinquièmes années commençaient déjà les révisions pour leurs examens de fin d'année.

Seule la sélection du dernier poursuiveur de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor permit aux élèves de sortir un peu de leur routine.

Katie Bell avait rassemblé toute l'équipe dans le stade, et quelques élèves de toutes les maisons confondues, avec quand même une dominante de Gryffondor, étaient venus y assister.

Les postulants au poste de poursuiveur étaient au nombre de trois. Il y avait une jeune fille de 5e année, qui regardait tout le monde en triturant nerveusement ses mèches blondes. A côté d'elle, un 4e année fixait ses chaussures en dansant d'u pied sur l'autre.

Le dernier prétendant au titre, qui discutait avec Ron, n'était autre que Seamus Finnigan. Il avait l'air tranquille, mais quelques regards lancés de temps en temps à la capitaine de l'équipe trahissaient sa nervosité.

Il fallait dire qu'elle n'avait rien de très rassurant. Elle dévisageait les trois recrues potentielles d'un air scrutateur, cherchant leurs moindres défauts ou avantages.

Harry, connaissant sa capitaine, avait peur d'être arrivé en retard mais à son grand soulagement, ce fut Ginny, la dernière arrivée, qui subit les foudres de Katie.

- Ginny ! Où est-ce que tu étais passée ? Je te rappelle qu'on doit choisir un nouveau poursuiveur aujourd'hui ! Et tu peux m'expliquer comment je fais, moi, pour juger du travail en équipe s'il me manque une poursuiveuse ? !

- Relax, Kat' ! J'étais en cours, et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ils sont encore prioritaires, même sur le Quidditch, non ?

- Surtout les cours d'Uphir, hein Ginny ? ajouta malicieusement George.

Sa petite sœur lui tira la langue, mais avant qu'elle ait pu répliquer, Katie la coupa :

- Bon ! On n'a pas que ça faire. Alors maintenant que Ginny a daigné nous rejoindre, allons-y. Ann, on commence par toi.

La blonde se redressa, laissant ses cheveux tranquilles, et s'approcha des deux poursuiveuses en titre.

Les trois jeunes filles s'envolèrent et commencèrent à échanger des passes faciles, puis de plus en plus complexes.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Katie appela Ron, pour voir comment la jeune fille se débrouillait face à un gardien. Elle était assez douée, mais Ron bloquait quand même ses lancés assez facilement. Harry, qui après tout n'était là que pour donner son avis, trouvait que même si ce n'était pas mal, ils pouvaient trouver mieux.

Apparemment Katie était de son avis.

Ann se posa et dit au 4e année de s'envoler à son tour. Le garçon faisait d'excellentes passes mais avait un mal de chien à viser les anneaux, et même sans gardien il marquait difficilement.

Il se posa en faisant signe à Seamus d'y aller. Après les quelques minutes de passes, Katie avait l'air contente, et il arrivait à marquer des buts à Ron. Ce n'était pas le meilleur joueur qu'Harry ait jamais vu, mais il était bon, et, avec de l'entraînement, il pourrait encore s'améliorer.

Katie arborait un sourire satisfait en se posant. Elle les remercia tous les trois, s'approcha de Seamus et lui dit en posant la main sur son épaule :

- Bienvenue dans l'équipe. Marque des buts et tu pourras rester.

- Euh... Merci...

- Bon, allez ! On n'est pas là pour rien, non plus. Tout le monde sur son balai. Fred, George, lâchez les balles. Entraînement !

§§§§§

Ginny cherchait un livre de métamorphose à la bibliothèque quand une de ses camarades de Gryffondor arriva en courant, et lui lança avant de repartir à la même allure :

- Ginny ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On a défense contre les forces du mal, vite !

La rousse soupira en rangeant son livre. Certes, le nouveau professeur était beau, très beau, même, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour arriver avec un quart d'heure d'avance à son cours.

En marchant dans le couloir, elle rejoignit Luna, qui se rendait elle aussi au cours de M.Uphir.

- Salut, Luna ! Ca va ?

La blonde la regarda comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait, puis parut la reconnaître :

- Oh, Ginny. Oui, ça va, merci. Je vais en cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

- Oui, je sais. C'est un cours que Gryffondor et Serdaigle ont en commun.

- C'est vrai.

Au ton de sa voix, on aurait dit que c'était Ginny qui avait oublié ce détail.

La Gryffondor eut un sourire amusé. Elle aimait bien Luna. Le moins qu'on pouvait dire, c'était qu'elle n'était pas comme tout le monde, et elle n'avait besoin de personne. Elle se fichait pas mal de savoir ce qu'on pensait d'elle.

Elles se rangèrent devant la classe de M.Uphir en attendant que les troisièmes années de Poufsouffle sortent. Luna s'adossa au mur et commença à fredonner une chanson connue d'elle seule.

Leur professeur sortit de sa salle en discutant avec les derniers élèves qui s'en allaient. Après avoir répondu aux aux revoirs souriants des troisièmes années, il se tourna vers eux et les fit rentrer dans la classe.

Luna et Ginny s'assirent comme d'habitude côte à côte au fond de la classe, ce qui en soi n'était pas un exploit, les places les plus prisées étant celles du premier rang, devant lesquelles le professeur se promenait durant toute l'heure.

Le cours portait sur les loups-garous, et se révéla particulièrement intéressant. Ils étudiaient un chapitre sur les créatures dites " semi-humaines " comme les géants, les trolls ou les nains.

Les deux heures se passèrent très vite, et une fois que le professeur eut réussit à faire partir les dernières élèves à la recherche de détails croustillants sur sa vie amoureuse, il remarqua que Ginny était toujours là.

Il soupira :

- Miss Weasley... Qu'est ce que vous faites encore ici ?

- J'aurais une question à vous poser.

- Si c'est pour savoir si les relations entre élève et professeur me gênent, je...

- Non, non, il s'agit du cours.

Le professeur la regarda, l'air agréablement surpris :

- Oh. Je vous écoute...

- Il s'agit du chapitre que nous étudions en ce moment. Vous nous faites étudier des créatures que d'habitudes les sorciers dénigrent et rejettent comme des ennemis mais aussi comme des alliés potentiels. C'est à cause de la guerre imminente, n'est-ce pas ?

M.Uphir eut un rire de gorge et regarda Ginny d'un appréciateur :

- Je ne pensais pas qu'une élève de cinquième année comprendrait. Mais j'en suis heureux.

-Vous savez que ça pourrait vous attirer des ennuis d'afficher des opinions aussi marquées... La plupart des parents seraient sûrement choqués de savoir qu'à Poudlard, on apprend à leurs chers enfants comment devenir ami avec un géant ou un loup-garou.

- Je sais, mais il faut bien faire entrer dans les mentalités que Voldemort ne se laissera pas battre comme ça, et qu'il nous faut des alliés.

- Je ne savais pas que vous prononciez Son nom.

- Mon frère le faisait.

- Votre frère ?

Le professeur eut un sourire un peu triste.

- Oui. Il était auror. Mais il est mort.

- Oh, excusez-moi...

- Ce n'est rien. Enfin, bon ! Merci de vous soucier de mon image auprès des parents d'élèves !

- Ce n'est rien, je ne voudrais pas que les filles de l'école perdent leur nouvelle coqueluche !

- Ne m'en parlez pas...

Le professeur eut à nouveau ce petit rire de gorge qui faisait fondre ces demoiselles.

- Vous devriez rejoindre vos camarades. Le déjeuner va bientôt être servi.

- J'y allais, répondit-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Arrivée à la porte, elle se retourna :

- Merci d'avoir répondu à ma question.

- De rien. Au revoir...

- Au revoir...

Elle marchait dans le couloir quand ses camarades lui tombèrent littéralement dessus.

- Ginny ! Tu ne nous as même pas attendues pour le draguer !

- Mais... Vous étiez déjà parties... dit-elle légèrement perplexe.

Une des filles écarta ce détail d'un vague geste de la main :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

- T'as une touche ?

- Tu lui as fait des avances ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

Ginny leva les mains, cherchant à les calmer :

- Du calme, les filles, du calme. Je lui ai juste posé une question sur le cours.

- Mais oui, bien sûr !

- C'est pas bête, en fait ! Je le ferai la prochaine fois !

- Oui, moi aussi !

Ginny commençait à penser que ses frères n'avaient peut-être pas tout à fait tort. Les filles de l'école avaient effectivement un certain penchant assez ridicule à idolâtrer certaines icônes de beauté masculine.

Légèrement irritée, elle passa devant elles en répondant :

- Comme si vous aviez une chance...

Une des filles qui lui avait emboîté le pas, Mélissa, lui demanda d'une voix arrogante :

- Parce que toi, tu as une chance, peut-être ?

Ginny se retourna, et regarda la jeune fille un moment, comme pour la jauger. Puis elle lança sur un air de défi :

- Peut-être. Déjà plus que vous c'est certain.

La demi-douzaine de filles de cinquième année ne disaient plus rien. Ginny faisait face à sa rivale, un demi sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Laquelle lui rendit son regard avant de s'exclamer :

- Voyez-vous ça ! Ginny Weasley pourrait séduire M.Uphir !

- Je n'y avais jamais réfléchi mais oui, pourquoi pas...

- Bien sûr ! Et pourquoi toi et pas moi ?

- Mais je t'en prie, drague-le, rien ne t'en empêche !

- Je croyais que tu étais déjà sur coup ?

- Si tu crois que tu vas me gêner...

Les autres filles, qui avaient retenu leur souffle pendant tout l'échange, poussèrent des petits cris d'exclamation.

Ginny tourna les talons et s'en alla vers la Grande Salle. Une partie des filles la suivirent en jacassant tandis que les autres restaient avec Mélissa.

Mais en tout cas, tout le monde avait compris que le défi était lancé. La lutte pour la conquête de M.Uphir allait commencer.

§§§§§

La deuxième moitié du mois d'octobre passa dans la même routine. Etrangement, les entretiens avec Ombrage étaient devenus pour Harry un amusement plus qu'autre chose.

Pas que passer une demi-heure à regarder un crapaud humain débiter des âneries soit agréable, mais une étrange relation s'était établie entre lui et Malfoy. Sans une parole directe, sans un regard, ils rivalisaient de piques et d'humiliations envers Ombrage. C'était à celui qui la rabaisserait le plus en restant toujours poli, mais en frisant l'insolence, de manière à ce qu'elle comprenne parfaitement qu'ils se moquaient d'elle, mais qu'elle ne puisse leur répondre.

Cependant, ce qui aurait pu se transformer en complicité restait bel et bien une façon de s'opposer, de lutter. Leur éternelle rivalité était toujours aussi présente. Dans leurs remarques de plus en plus acerbes, ils n'épargnaient en rien leur ennemi de toujours. Ils n'échangeaient aucun regard, et à chaque fois qu'ils parlaient, ils ne s'adressaient à nul autre qu'à Ombrage, même si certaines réflexions, en apparence dirigées vers elle, ne lui étaient nullement adressées.

Neville ne participait pas à la joute verbale. Seul son silence glacé et rébarbatif répondait aux paroles de la déléguée du ministère.

Ce qui n'empêchait pas l'autre Gryffondor et le Serpentard de s'entredéchirer verbalement ou de s'acharner sur Ombrage, qui tentait vaillamment de ne pas trop perdre la face.

§§§§§

Fin octobre arriva, et le château revêtit ses atours d'halloween. Les têtes des armures avaient été remplacées par des citrouilles qui faisaient des grimaces aux passants.

Le soir du 31 octobre, la Grande Salle était toute illuminée de bougies, et des citrouilles flottaient au plafond étoilé, éclairant encore plus la pièce. On pouvait y voir comme en plein jour.

A la table des Gryffondor, Harry, Ron et les jumeaux Weasley parlaient avec enthousiasme du prochain match de Quidditch contre Poufsouffle, qui se jouerait deux semaines après la rentrée. A côté d'eux, Hermione les écoutait d'une oreille distraite, plus intéressée par la conversation qu'avait Ginny, assise en face d'elle, avec ses camarades de cinquième année.

- C'est trop dommage que le professeur Uphir ne soit pas là pour le week-end d'halloween, soupirait l'une d'elle.

- C'est vrai. J'espérais qu'il reviendrait avant lundi...

- Il est sûrement parti voir sa famille, dit Mélissa.

Agacée par son air convaincu et supérieur, Ginny la détrompa d'un ton détaché.

- Oh, non, il est allé chercher des sujets d'étude pour ses cours chez l'un de ses amis.

Toutes les filles se tournèrent vers elle.

- Des sujets d'étude ?

- Oui, des strangulots, des épouvantards, ce genre de choses.

- Comment sais-tu ça ? demanda une petite brune, l'air intéressée.

- Il me l'a dit, répondit Ginny, laissant sa phrase en suspend, les yeux plantés dans ceux de Mélissa.

§§§§

Harry, bien qu'ayant trouvé un passe-temps dans les entretiens avec Ombrage, n'avait pas grand chose à faire au château. Il avait depuis longtemps expédié ses devoirs, et les cours lui semblaient d'un désœuvrement mortel. Pendant ces longues heures d'ennui, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire que laisser errer ses pensées, qui à son grand malheur revenaient sans cesse à Sirius.

Il était assis dans un fauteuil de la salle commune de Gryffondor, à regarder le froid ciel bleu s'assombrir à mesure que le soleil déclinait. Il sentait presque à travers la vitre contre laquelle il appuyait son front le vent glacial qui amenait la nuit tombante.

Hermione vint s'asseoir près de lui.

- Ca va Harry ?

- Mm ? Oui, oui.

- Pourquoi restes-tu seul ici à ne rien faire ?

- Je pense.

- A quoi ? Sirius ?

Harry resta muet. Son amie le connaissait vraiment bien. Au bout de quelques secondes, il lui répondit.

- ... Entre autres. Au fait, j'ai pensé à un truc cet été. Tu avais raison.

Hermione le regarda, étonnée.

- A quel sujet ?

- Le piège que m'a tendu Voldemort. Tu m'as prévenu et je ne t'ai pas écoutée. Tu avais raison.

La jeune fille le fixa quelques secondes, stupéfiée.

- Harry, finit-elle par soupirer, je sais que tu te sens coupable, mais ce n'était pas ta faute. Ce n'est la faute de personne d'autre que Voldemort. Ou plutôt, non... Nous sommes tous un peu coupables quelque part. Moi, de ne pas avoir réussi à te convaincre, Ron de t'avoir encouragé. C'est la faute de l'Ordre qui n'a rien voulu nous dire, qui nous a tenus à l'écart, c'est la faute du destin, de la fatalité. C'est la faute de Sirius qui a pris trop de risques... Nous sommes tous coupables.

- ... je sais.

Il la tourna la tête vers elle.

- Mais ce n'est pas ça qui va me faire me sentir mieux.

Il laissa de nouveau errer son regard par la fenêtre et regarda le soleil disparaître et les ombres de la forêt interdite engloutir progressivement le parc du château. Hermione se mordit la lèvre, cherchant quelque chose à dire pour revoir son ami de toujours, souriant malgré les épreuves.

- Harry... Tu crois vraiment que Sirius aurait voulu que tu restes là à te morfondre ? Tu ne penses pas qu'il aurait préféré que tu restes avec tes amis plutôt que seul dans ton coin ?

Le brun se retourna vers elle, le regard dur :

- Et qu'est ce que tu en sais ? Tu aurais fait ça, toi ? Si j'étais mort, à peine quelques mois après, tu te serais déjà trouvé un autre meilleur ami, et tu rirais en te disant que je préfèrerais que tu m'oublies ? Que je préfèrerais que tu ranges ma photo dans un tiroir en la sortant une fois par an pour ne pas oublier qu'un jour j'ai existé ? Est-ce que tu crois que c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu ? Moi, en tout cas, je ne veux pas.

Hermione le fixa, complètement effarée. L'air choqué qu'Harry lisait sur son visage l'énerva encore plus, et il partit sans un mot dans son dortoir.

**A Suivre...**

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, en tout cas, moi je l'aime assez ce chapitre. Je m'excuse d'avance de ne plus pouvoir poster toutes les semaines.

Je vais essayer toutes les deux semaines, je pense que j'y arriverais.

Merci de me dire ce que vous en pensez !

REVIEWS PLEASE ! ! !


	5. chapitre 4

Entre Chien et Loup

Chapitre 4 :

****

Auteuse : Keres

****

Base : Harry Potter

****

Genre : suite du tome 5

****

Disclamer : Harry n'est pas à moi. Drago n'est pas à moi. Sirius n'est pas à moi. Mais je suis en train de prévoir un bishonen-napping et d'en faire ma propriété légitime. Les autres ? Ils ne sont pas à moi non plus mais je les laisse à leur estimée propriétaire, la géniale J.K.Rowling. (Comment ça je fais la lèche-botte dans l'espoir qu'elle ne me colle pas un procès une fois que j'aurais capturé les beaux mecs dont elle est l'heureuse propriétaire ?)

Réponses aux reviews :

****

Artemis : Waw, j'ai reçu ta review une heure après avoir posté ce chapitre ! Merci beaucoup !

****

Orlandofan : Merci beaucoup et ne t'inquiète pas, je compte bien la continuer, cette fic !

****

Akashana : Merci beaucoup ! J'essaye toujours de faire des chapitres assez longs parce qu'en tant que lectrice je sais que c'est plus agréable...

****

Tetedenoeud : Merci ! Désolée mais dans la suite immédiate il ne va pas y avoir énormément d'entretiens avec Ombrage, mais il y en aura quand même dans la suite de la fic, même si je ne sais pas quand exactement...

****

Lisandra : Merci beaucoup ! Tes petits commentaires me font toujours plaisir !

****

Dragonwing4 : Merci pour ta review, elle est aussi géniale que les autres ! Merci aussi de m'avoir mise dans tes auteurs favoris, quand j'ai vu ça j'ai HA-LLU-CIN-E ! Moi, dans les favorite authors de DRAGONWING4, avec Fred et George, the Frensh Padfoot, Shakes Kinder Pinguy... Ca me fais vraiment trop plaisir, comme peuvent en témoigner les oreilles de ma sœur avec qui j'étais au téléphone quand j'ai vu ça (je sais, j'ai une fâcheuse tendance à crier quand je suis trop contente !) Pour Ombrage, c'était tout calculé qu'elle tombe sous le charme du professeur Uphir (elle n'en souffrira que plus, niark !). Pour ta remarque, je n'ai absolument pas pensé une seule seconde que ces pauvres Poudlariens n'avaient pas de vacances à Halloween, et d'ailleurs ça m'embête beaucoup, moi qui suis une des premières à critiquer ce genre d'incohérences avec les œuvres originales ! Merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer, mais il faut dire que quand j'ai planifié ma fic j'attendais avec impatience ces fameuses vacances de Toussaint (et oui, c'était il y a longtemps) alors... Enfin bon, j'ai pu réécrire le chapitre 3 (qui de toutes façons en avait grand besoin) en supprimant les vacances, heureusement que je n'en parlais pas beaucoup... Et pour les rapports Harry/Draco, la seule chose que je peux te dire c'est qu'ils n'ont pas fini d'évoluer ! Et pour ta petite remarque, je savais que " fudge " voulait dire caramel mou, mais j'ai quand même mis six mois à faire le lien avec le nom de ce _cher _ministre. Je sais, j'ai l'esprit vif... Bon, voilà, et encore MERCI pour tout !

****

Tsukiyo Yanagisawa : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire !

****

Sunny : Merci beaucoup ! Franchement je t'admire et j'aimerais pouvoir moi aussi lire des fics en anglais comme tu en lis en français ! Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire !

****

Vif d'or : Merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires, ils me font très plaisir ! Pour Ombrage, ne t'inquiète pas ce que vous avez lu n'est que le début de son calvaire ! Pour tout dire, j'espère vraiment réussir à faire tout ce à quoi j'ai pensé pour la faire souffrir... Et pour ton commentaire sur le fait que les amoureux ne se sautent pas dessus au premier regard, heu... C'est un peu mal tombé car c'est LE chapitre où le premier couple se forme... Mais bon, c'était juste histoire de ne plus avoir à le faire après, et les autres ne sont pas au bout de leurs peines !

Voilà, encore un pitit quelque chose à vous dire : j'ai réécris le chapitre 3, car il y avait vraiment TROP de fautes d'orthographe, mais il n'y a pas de modifications de l'histoire, à part la suppression des vacances de Toussaint suite au commentaire de Dragonwing4 qui m'a gentiment fait remarquer qu'il n'y avait pas de vacances de Toussaint à Poudlard (encore merci !).

Bon, ok, j'arrête mon bla-bla, place à la fic !

=================================================================

Le lendemain de leur " dispute ", Harry se conduisit avec Hermione comme d'habitude. Elle sembla ne pas s'en formaliser et fit comme lui.

Katie Bell rapprochait de plus en plus les entraînements de Quidditch, car même si elle disait à tout le monde de ne pas s'inquiéter, elle paniquait de plus en plus à l'approche de son premier match en tant que capitaine. Les autres membres de l'équipe n'étaient pas inquiets. Cette année, l'équipe de Poufsouffle n'était pas très impressionnante.

Mais plus la rencontre approchait, plus l'enthousiasme des élèves augmentait.

- Le premier match de la saison ! s'exclamaient les amateurs de Quidditch depuis des semaines.

Et enfin, de cours en cours et d'entraînement en entraînement, le dimanche tant attendu arriva. Le ciel gris bleu de la mi-novembre éclairait le terrain d'une lumière pâle. Dans le vestiaire des Gryffondor, Katie expliqua encore une fois leur stratégie d'attaque.

Harry l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite, attendant le moment où il pourrait enfin enfourcher son éclair de feu et s'envoler dans la petite brise qui soufflait sur le parc de Poudlard.

Enfin Katie annonça qu'il était temps d'y aller. Ils sortirent sur le terrain, ovationnés par une foule de supporters vêtus de pourpre et d'or.

Dans les gradins, le jaune de l'équipe de Poufsouffle se mêlait au rouge des Gryffondor. Quand l'équipe adverse apparut en face d'eux sur le terrain, les drapeaux jaune canari s'agitèrent, accompagnés de cris de joie.

Le professeur Bibine, chargée d'arbitrer la rencontre, arriva en portant la caisse contenant les balles. Elle la posa et s'approcha des deux équipes qui attendaient au sol.

- Les deux capitaines, serrez-vous la main.

Katie s'avança et tendit la main à Susan Hill, qui dirigeait l'équipe de Poufsouffle.

Harry regarda sa propre équipe. Fred et George, très contents d'être de retour sur le terrain, faisaient de grands signes de la main à la foule. Ron avait repris confiance en lui et regardait vers les gradins de Gryffondor, comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un. Seamus, le nouveau poursuiveur, vérifiait son nouveau balai, ne voulant pas avoir de problèmes pour son premier match. A ses côtés, Ginny regardait l'équipe adverse. C'était la première fois qu'elle jouait en tant que poursuiveuse, mais elle avait tenu l'an dernier le poste d'attrapeuse et elle s'en était bien sortie aux entraînements.

Harry laissa son regard se promener sur le terrain pendant que le professeur Bibine recommandait aux deux équipes le plus grand fair-play possible. Il allait enfin pouvoir voler... Bien sûr, il avait pu monter sur son balai aux entraînements, mais à ce moment là, il était seul à attraper le vif d'or. Ca faisait un an qu'il n'avait pas eut la sensation du vent sifflant à ses oreilles pendant la dernière course, celle qui était décisive pour la victoire, alors que, côte à côte avec l'autre attrapeur, il lâchait enfin toute la puissance de son Eclair de feu et fendait l'air à la poursuite de la petite balle ailée... Et une fois le vif d'or se tortillant au creux de sa main, remonter vers le ciel, monter, monter encore, libre...

- Prêts pour le départ... attention...

Ils enfourchèrent leurs balais, attendant le coup de sifflet de l'arbitre. Quand celui-ci retentit, les quatorze joueurs s'envolèrent sous les applaudissements du public.

- Ca y est ! Ils sont partis ! s'exclama Colin Crivey, qui était chargé de commenter le match maintenant que Lee était parti. Les joueurs s'élèvent dans le ciel, et c'est Katie Bell qui s'empare du souafle !

Harry pris de l'altitude et garda un œil distrait sur le jeu tout en cherchant le vif d'or des yeux.

Un des poursuiveurs de Poufsouffle s'empara du souafle, et fonça vers les buts de Gryffondor. Ron l'attendait, gardant les trois anneaux.

Le poursuiveur tira, mais Ron réussit à parer la balle et à la renvoyer à Seamus, ce qui lui valut une ola de la part des supporters des Gryffondor.

- Et c'est un magnifique arrêt, par le gardien de Gryffondor Ron Weasley ! Seamus Finnigan, le tout nouveau poursuiveur, se dirige vers les buts ! Oh ! Un cognard qui lui fonçait dessus a été arrêté par George Weasley ! Ou bien est-ce Fred Weasley ? Enfin bref, un des deux ! Mais Seamus a eut le temps de passer le souafle à Ginny Weasley, qui fonce, qui fonce, et qui... Oh ! Quelle belle feinte ! Et elle MARQUE ! C'est le premier but de la rencontre, et c'est Gryffondor qui l'a marqué ! Les lions mènent dix à zéro !

Harry salua le but de Ginny d'une pirouette, n'ayant pas grand chose d'autre à faire.

- Oh ! Regardez ! L'attrapeur de Gryffondor, l'invincible Harry Potter vient de faire une pirouette spectaculaire sur son magnifique balai, son éclair de feu ! Harry Potter, qui...

- CRIVEY ! Auriez-vous l'obligeance de commenter le match, et pas les moindres faits et gestes de M.Potter ! ! !

- Pardon professeur McGonagall ! Donc, c'est Poufsouffle qui reprend la balle... Le poursuiveur file vers le gardien de Gryffondor, et il... Oh ! Le batteur de Poufsouffle, Garett Bryson, vient d'envoyer un superbe cognard sur Ron Weasley, ce qui l'empêche de défendre convenablement et... Et Poufsouffle égalise ! Le score est de dix partout !

Les supporters vêtus de jaunes applaudirent à tout rompre. Soudain Harry se rapella qu'il avait autre chose à faire que de regarder tranquillement le match, et se mit à chercher plus ardemment le vif d'or.

Il suivait d'une oreille distraite le déroulement du match. Gryffondor avait encore marqué et menait à nouveau, de vingt à dix.

L'autre attrapeur, un quatrième année du nom de Bill Dunn, volait à l'autre extrémité du stade, guettant lui aussi le vif d'or. Mais Harry avait beau chercher, la petite balle restait introuvable.

Le score en était de soixante-dix à cinquante pour Gryffondor quand Harry vit Seamus s'agiter bizarrement, et l'entendit crier son prénom. Il s'approcha rapidement et vit le nouveau poursuiveur essayer de retenir le vif d'or sans le toucher, mettant à chaque fois une de ses mains dans la direction où la minuscule balle tentait de s'échapper.

- Rah ! Harry ! Dépêche-toi ! Oups... Vite ! HARRY !

L'attrapeur des Gryffondor, légèrement effaré, s'approcha de son ami et attrapa le vif d'or d'un simple geste de la main.

La voix de Colin Crivey couvrait la voix du public, mais ses paroles témoignaient bien de l'ébahissement général :

- Oh ! C'est incroyable ! Le vif d'or est venu tourner autour de Seamus Finnigan, et celui-ci l'a retenu jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Harry Potter ! Et c'est donc Gryffondor qui gagne la première rencontre de la saison, avec un score de 220 à 50 !

Seamus parut extrêmement soulagé. Fred et George saluèrent la victoire d'une ribambelle de pirouettes, et Katie exultait.

Harry n'avait pas l'impression que le match était déjà fini, la capture du vif d'or ayant été quelque peu... folklorique.

L'attrapeur des Poufsouffle semblait un peu perdu. Il avait vu Seamus s'agiter comme un dément mais il avait été très loin de penser que le vif d'or était venu voleter autour de lui.

Les joueurs se posèrent sur le sol, salués par le public, puis ils partirent au vestiaire.

Ils se changeaient en faisant semblant, avec plus ou moins de talent, d'écouter Katie revivre le match. Par contre, tous tendirent l'oreille quand leur capitaine demanda à Seamus comment il avait bien pu se retrouver avec le vif d'or collé dans les pattes.

- Je ne sais pas, expliqua-t-il. Je venait de passer la balle à Ginny quand j'ai senti un truc qui volait autour de ma tête. Mon premier réflexe a été de le chasser, et puis je me suis rendu compte que c'était le vif d'or. Alors je l'ai retenu sans l'attraper et j'ai appelé Harry !

S'il n'avait pas été là pour le voir, ou plutôt si ce n'était pas à lui que c'était arrivé, Harry aurait eut du mal à croire à toute cette histoire.

Mais dans l'affaire, il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir servi à grand chose et il restait un peu sur sa faim.

A côté de lui, Ron chantonnait joyeusement un air qui ressemblait furieusement à " Weasley est notre roi ". C'était le premier match où il avait été bon du début à la fin.

Katie et Ginny étaient déjà parties quand les garçons sortirent à leur tour. Hermione, Dean et Neville les attendaient. La jeune fille avait l'air extatique. Elle sauta au cou de toute l'équipe en leur disant que c'était le meilleur match de Quidditch auquel elle avait jamais assisté.

Quand elle lui plaqua deux énormes bisous sur chaque joue en lui assurant qu'elle n'avait jamais vu une capture de vif d'or aussi spectaculaire, Harry se demanda ce qu'elle avait bien pu se prendre sur la tête.

Au moment où elle sauta sur Ron, elle ne lui plaqua pas une paire de bisous sur chaque joue comme aux autres, mais elle l'embrasa à pleine bouche.

Harry vit les oreilles de son ami rougir comme jamais alors que Fred et George s'exclamaient :

- Et bien ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt !

- Depuis le temps qu'on attendait ça !

Quand Hermione lâcha les lèvres de Ron, elle s'exclama joyeusement sans lâcher la main du roux :

- Allez ! Après ce superbe match, rentrons au château, il va avoir une super fête !

Elle prit la direction du château, entraînant Ron qu'elle tenait toujours par la main. Le gardien était plus rouge que jamais, mais malgré sa gêne, il semblait être aux anges.

- Et bien, dites donc ! Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'on les attendait ces deux là que je n'espérais même plus ! dit George en regardant le tout nouveau couple s'éloigner.

- Quand même, s'étonna Seamus. Vous ne trouvez pas qu'Hermione est un peu... agitée ?

Fred haussa les épaules :

- Elle a du tomber sur la réserve de bière au beurre hum... légèrement alcoolisée qu'on avait fait en prévision de la victoire !

Les autres éclatèrent de rire.

- Allez, dit George avec enthousiasme, on ne va pas les laisser commencer la fête sans nous !

§§§§§

Dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, l'ambiance commençait à se calmer. La fête avait battu son plein pendant des heures, mais maintenant les plus jeunes, épuisés, étaient partis se coucher et la musique ralentissait à mesure que les bougies, entièrement consumées, s'éteignaient.

Ron, confortablement assis dans un canapé, caressait les cheveux d'Hermione qui s'était endormie après avoir dansé comme une folle pendant des heures.

Le roux regardait du coin de l'œil Harry qui dansait avec Alexandra, une jolie brunette de cinquième année. La musique se faisait de plus en plus langoureuse, et la voix du chanteur de plus en plus sensuelle. Harry se pencha vers la jeune fille et l'embrassa. Ron soupira. Il ne savait pas ce qu'avait son ami, mais c'était la troisième fille qu'il le voyait embrasser en deux semaines. Et allez savoir combien il n'avait pas vu.

Il s'inquiétait vraiment pour son ami. Lui qui n'avait jamais embrassé que Cho Chang, qui n'avait jamais été attiré que par Cho Chang, et n'était jamais sorti qu'avec Cho Chang, avait apparemment décidé qu'il en avait assez d'être St Potter qui ne regardait même pas les filles.

Et encore s'il n'y avait que ça... A la limite ça aurait été compréhensible qu'il commence à s'intéresser aux filles, même si à seize ans c'était un peu tardif. Non, ce qui embêtait Ron, c'était qu'Harry ne s'intéressait absolument pas aux filles qu'il fréquentait. Qu'elles soient de Gryffondor ou de Serdaigle, brune ou rousse, douce ou caractérielle, aucune fille ne retenait son attention plus d'un jour ou deux, parfois même pas plus de quelques heures.

Et ce n'était pas le pire. Le pire c'était que pour lui, ce n'était qu'un détail. Lui qui l'année précédente leur rabâchait, à Hermione et lui, les moindres faits et gestes que Cho Chang avait à son égard, cette année oubliait même de leur dire quand il sortait avec une nouvelle fille ou quand il en laissait tomber une autre.

Ce n'était pas qu'il voulait leur cacher des choses ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, non, c'était juste qu'il ne lui venait pas à l'idée de leur raconter quelque chose qu'il jugeait de très peu d'importance. Cela avait pour lui autant d'intérêt que de leur raconter qu'il avait relacé ses chaussures entre le cours de potions et celui de botanique.

Oui, depuis la rentrée, Harry avait bien changé. Pour tout le monde, il paraissait plus mature, plus assuré, mieux dans sa peau. Mais Ron était son ami et il sentait bien qu'Harry n'allait pas bien. Il savait que c'était à cause de la mort de Sirius, et que même s'il le cachait, il avait du mal – beaucoup de mal – à remonter la pente.

Ron en avait parlé avec Hermione et tous deux étaient sûrs qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû laisser Harry seul chez les moldus pendant deux mois. Connaissant la capacité à cogiter de leur ami, ils étaient convaincus que les deux mois qu'il avait passé en solitaire n'avaient rien arrangé, au contraire.

Et voilà. Harry qui de sa vie n'avait embrassé qu'une fille du bout des lèvres s'était soudain transformé en bourreau des cœurs. Et vu le succès qu'il avait toujours eu, il n'avait aucun problème à se trouver une, ou plusieurs, petites amies par semaine. Surtout avec son nouveau look, plus décontracté et en même temps beaucoup plus soigné.

Mais de toute façon, il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose, il n'allait pas se planter devant Harry et lui ordonner de ne plus sortir avec personne. Ou du moins avec une seule fille à la fois.

§§§§§

Quand Harry se réveilla le lendemain, le jour ne s'était pas encore levé. Des bruits maintenant habituels provenaient du lit de Dean. Et dire que ces deux là pensaient être discrets... Quoique, à ce qu'il en savait, ni Ron ni Neville n'étaient au courant du fait que leurs compagnons de dortoirs formaient un couple. Mais vu le sens de l'observation de Ron et l'état de Neville...

En parlant de ça, la veille au soir, Neville avait l'air d'aller mieux. Harry n'aurait pourtant pas pensé que le comportement de son ami changerait tant que l'état de ses parents resterait stationnaire. N'importe quelle nouvelle l'aurait fait réagir, qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il se demanda ce qui se serait passé si ça n'avait pas été lui qui avait été choisi par Voldemort pour accomplir la prophétie, mais Neville. Après tout, il n'y avait pas de raison ! Pourquoi était-ce lui qui avait perdu ses parents et pas Neville ?

Harry se rendait bien compte que ses pensées étaient égoïstes, mais il avait passé sa vie à sauver celle des autres, et il trouvait cela parfaitement injuste. Il aurait préféré que la légende du " Grand Harry Potter " soit celle du " Grand Neville Longdubat ", que ce soit les parents de Neville qui soient morts. Après tout ne valait-il pas mieux être mort que dans leur état ? Mais surtout, il aurait préféré que se soit Neville le futur assassin. Ou pire, le futur cadavre. Ce qui serait encore plus embêtant.

Quoique... La mort devait sûrement être plus agréable que de subir tous les salamalecs de ces sorciers soumis à la peur de Voldemort, qui n'osaient se rebeller, et qui attendaient bien sagement que le Grand Harry Potter vienne tous les sauver. La tête qu'ils feraient, tous, si Voldemort le tuait... Et non, mesdames, messieurs, plus de grand héros chevaleresque pour sauver vos misérables vies, débrouillez-vous tout seuls, ça changera !

Cette idée n'était pas mauvaise... Le seul problème était qu'il ne serait plus là pour voir la réaction de tous ces moutons. Sûrement qu'ils se jetteraient comme un seul homme aux pieds d'un Voldemort triomphant.

Il se prit à penser de nouveau à la fête de la veille au soir. La petite cinquième année lui avait semblé intéressante, sur le coup. Mais maintenant qu'il y repensait, elle n'était pas si terrible que ça. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer qu'elle ne viendrait pas vers lui en papillotant des yeux et en rougissant de son audace dès qu'il descendrait dans la salle commune.

C'était pour cette raison qu'il préférait sortir avec des filles des autres maisons, elles avaient moins d'occasions de le coller. La Serpentard de la semaine précédente n'avait pas été mal. A méditer...

Il entendit Neville se lever pour aller prendre sa douche, et à nouveau une pointe de culpabilité lui titilla l'estomac.

Dans le lit de Dean, tout mouvement avait cessé. Après que la porte de la salle de bains se fut refermée, Harry entendit Seamus soupirer :

- Ouf ! C'était moins une !

Et après un dernier baiser déposé sur les lèvres de son petit ami, il se recoucha dans son propre lit.

Harry attendit encore quelques minutes avant de se lever. Il s'étira et regarda l'heure d'un œil distrait. Pour constater qu'il ne leur restait plus que vingt minutes avant leur cours de potions.

Uh oh. Neville s'était réveillé plus tard que d'habitude...

- Fichue fête... marmonna-t-il entre ses dents avant de reprendre à voix haute pour ses camarades. Debout, les gars ! Les cours commencent dans vingt minutes !

Seamus se leva un peu trop précipitamment pour quelqu'un qui venait de se réveiller et partit en jurant en expédition sous son lit à la recherche de ses chaussures. Pour une raison qu'Harry n'avait jamais réussi à déterminer, il était physiquement impossible pour Seamus de s'habiller avant d'avoir trouvé ses chaussures.

La chevelure de Ron émergea de sous sa couette et il marmonna quelque chose de pas très élogieux à l'encontre de deux de ses frères qui avaient eut la stupidité d'organiser une fête la veille d'un jour de cours.

Finalement, ils réussirent tous les cinq à arriver à la Grande Salle quelques minutes avant le début des cours. Ils mangèrent aussi vite qu'ils le purent, finissant même leur petit déjeuner en courant dans les couloirs, mais arrivèrent quand même un peu en retard, ce qui leur valut cinq points chacun, retirés par un Rogue particulièrement hargneux.

Mais mis à part ce léger incident, la matinée de cours se passa dans un état relativement comateux pour les Gryffondor.

Au repas de midi, Harry constata que même si l'enthousiasme d'Hermione vis à vis du Quidditch était retombé, elle et Ron n'en formaient pas moins un couple.

Quand tous ceux qui n'étaient pas au courant ou qui étaient trop ivres pour s'en souvenir se furent extasiés à souhait, et clamé les habituels " Enfin ! " et " C'est pas trop tôt ! ", et que le nouveau couple eut repris une couleur plus naturelle que le rouge soutenu, les conversations allèrent comme à l'ordinaire à la table des Gryffondor, c'est à dire bon train.

Quand Harry, Ron et Hermione sortirent de la Grande Salle, il restait une bonne demi-heure aux sixième année avant leur cours de sortilège.

Neville et Dean s'approchèrent d'eux, et se tournèrent vers Harry :

- Viens ! On a un truc génial à te montrer !

Harry haussa les sourcils :

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Une surprise ! Bon, tu viens ? On va être en retard, sinon.

Hermione et Ron s'approchèrent alors que Seamus arrivait.

- Qu'est ce que c'est, cette surprise ? demanda-t-il, l'air assez mécontent de ne pas être au courant.

- C'est pour Harry, dit Dean. Viens, suis-nous ! reprit-il à l'adresse de ce dernier.

Harry haussa les épaules et suivit ses deux amis.

- Non, ne venez pas ! s'exclama Neville en voyant Hermione, Ron et Seamus leur emboîter le pas. C'est pour Harry !

Les trois exclus allaient protester quand Rogue apparut, l'air très mécontent, comme à chaque fois qu'il voyait des Gryffondor, avec en plus le petit rictus qu'il réservait à Harry.

- Et bien, jeunes gens, que faites-vous ici ? Vous devriez être dans votre salle commune, à attendre vos cours.

Hermione grommela un " bien professeur " et la petite troupe s'en alla vers la tour de Gryffondor.

Harry entendit Neville lui murmurer à l'oreille :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on te montrera notre surprise ce soir.

Et il vit Neville lui faire un clin d'œil.

En sortant du double cours de sortilège, qui était le seul de l'après midi, Harry et sa petite bande allaient rentrer à leur salle commune quand le jeune homme sentit deux bras agripper les siens.

Il regarda précipitamment de chacun de ses côtés et y vit Neville et Dean, qui avaient l'air bien décidés à l'entraîner dehors.

- Où est-ce qu'on va ? s'enquit Harry d'un air dégagé.

- Te montrer notre surprise.

- Hé ! Où est-ce que vous allez ? s'exclama Seamus.

Il est jaloux, que c'est mignon... pensa Harry, se demandant lui-même s'il était ironique.

Neville lui répondit, bien que la question ai été posée plus à l'intention de Dean qu'à la sienne :

- On va montrer quelque chose à Harry. Rentrez à la salle commune, on vous rejoindra plus tard.

- Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne peut pas voir, nous ? demanda Ron, l'air contrarié.

- Vous verrez demain, dit Dean, on revient dans pas longtemps !

Harry se laissa entraîner et se retourna, haussant les épaules à l'adresse de ses trois amis restés en arrière.

Ils passèrent la grande porte en bois qui menait au parc.

- Euh... Les gars ? On va où, exactement ?

- Tu verras.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Ses amis avaient perdu l'air badin qu'ils avaient au château. Il espéra qu'il ne se passait rien de grave.

Quoique ça aurait été logique. Ils avaient un problème, donc ils appelaient le grand héros du monde sorcier, Harry Potter, celui-qui-a-vaincu-on-ne-sait-plus-combien-de-fois-celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Et voilà, on retombait encore dans le cliché du héros. Ca devenait un peu lassant...

Ils pénétrèrent dans la forêt interdite.

Après encore à peu près un quart d'heure de marche silencieuse, Harry, toujours coincé entre ses deux amis qui ne l'avaient pas lâché, reprit la parole :

- On est bientôt arrivés ?

- Encore heureux...

Harry tourna la tête vers Neville, qui avait parlé avec une voix plus caverneuse que d'habitude. Il n'avait pas l'air content, et semblait pressé d'arriver. Son attitude lui donnait plus de carrure.

De l'autre côté, Dean avait adopté la même attitude, peut être en étant un peu moins énervé. Mais étrangement, lui aussi avait l'air plus imposant. Non, pas imposant, juste plus... grand. Moins blond, et plus brun. Plus... adulte. Moins Dean. Plus du tout Dean.

Harry écarquilla les yeux et se tourna vers Neville, qui lui tenait toujours l'autre bras.

Sauf que ce n'était pas Neville, mais un grand homme d'une trentaine d'années, aux épaules et la mâchoire carrée.

- Fichue robe, grommela-t-il pour lui-même, trop petite...

Effectivement, l'homme tirait sur son uniforme devenu trop petit pour essayer de recouvrir son bras, mais Harry eut le temps de voir la marque de Voldemort tatouée sur sa peau.

Des mangemorts. V'la autre chose...

Harry se dégagea d'un coup ses bras de la prise des deux hommes et enfonça son coude dans le ventre du prétendu Dean.

Mais avant qu'il ait pu se tourner vers l'autre, un éclair rouge le frappa en pleine poitrine et il tomba à terre, inconscient.

§§§§§

Hermione vit Harry s'effondrer et n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour se lever et stupéfixer le mangemort le plus proche d'elle, qui était encore essoufflé du coup de coude d'Harry.

Ron et Seamus avaient fait de même sur l'autre. Les deux mangemorts s'effondrèrent, et les trois adolescents sortirent des fourrés où ils s'étaient cachés.

- Ron, dit Hermione alors qu'ils s'approchaient des trois corps étendus à terre. Il faut aller prévenir Dumbledore, vite !

Le roux hocha la tête. Il était le plus rapide des trois. Il partit en courant vers le château, pendant qu'Hermione s'occupait d'Harry, tandis que Seamus tenait les mangemorts évanouis en joue avec sa baguette, prêt à leur lancer un sort au premier mouvement.

La jeune fille lança un sort de guérison sur son ami, qui n'eut aucun effet.

- Stupéfix !

Hermione sursauta. Ce n'était que Seamus qui avait vu un des mangemorts bouger.

Quelques minutes passèrent, pendant lesquelles Hermione s'occupa comme elle pouvait d'Harry, tout en gardant un œil sur les mangemorts, même si Seamus les surveillait.

Une seule pensée tournait en boucle dans son esprit. Heureusement qu'ils les avaient suivis. Un poing glacé enserra l'estomac de la jeune fille à la pensée de ce qui se serait passé si elle, Ron et Seamus n'avaient pas suivi les trois garçons, s'ils avaient mis le comportement étrange de Dean et Neville sur le compte d'une excuse banale, et si Harry s'était fait enlever, torturer, tuer...

Elle se força à penser à Ron, qui allait bientôt revenir avec Dumbledore. Tout irait bien. Oui, ça allait aller. Tout irait bien...

- Hermione ?

La voix de Seamus était un peu rauque.

- Quoi ? répondit-elle sans le regarder. Elle savait ce qu'il allait lui demander.

Elle le supplia silencieusement de lui demander comment allait Harry, quel était l'âge de Dumbledore, si Ron embrassait bien, combien il fallait de cerises pour faire un clafoutis, n'importe quoi tant qu'il ne lui posait pas _cette_ question.

- Où... Où sont Dean et Neville ? Les vrais...

Et voilà, il avait posé _la _question à ne pas poser. Tu as l'esprit trop vif, Seamus, tu réfléchis trop... Elle y avait déjà pensé, dès qu'elle compris qui étaient vraiment le Dean et le Neville de ces derniers jours.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, ne sachant que répondre. Finalement, elle souffla à mi-voix :

- Je ne sais pas.

Le jeune homme garda le silence. Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire, et tenta encore une fois de réanimer Harry, sans plus de succès que les autres fois. Elle supplia mentalement Ron de se dépêcher.

Un des mangemorts, encore sonné, commença à bouger.

- Stupéfix !

Après que Seamus ait lancé son sort, le silence retomba pendant quelques secondes, de plus en plus lourd, de plus en plus pesant.

- Stupéfix ! Stupéfix, stupéfix, stupéfix !

Seamus s'acharnait sur les mangemorts au sol, leur envoyant des sorts à tour de bras. Avant qu'il ne pense à jeter des sorts plus dangereux, Hermione se leva et baissa le bras de son ami, en le prenant dans les siens.

- Shhh... Reste calme, Seamus... Ron va revenir avec Dumbledore, et tout ira bien, tu verras...

- Oui... répondit Seamus. Il s'écarta de la jeune fille après être resté dans ses bras un petit moment.

Hermione retourna au chevet d'Harry après un dernier pauvre sourire à son ami, tandis que celui-ci reprenait sa garde des mangemorts, bien qu'avec tout ce qu'ils s'étaient pris, ça aurait étonné Hermione qu'ils reprennent connaissance de sitôt.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ron revint, à bout de souffle et le bras égratigné, suivi de Rogue et Uphir, puis Dumbledore, et enfin McGonagall, qui arriva quelques instants après ses collègues.

- Mais enfin que se passe-t-il ? demanda McGonagall, elle aussi très essoufflée. M.Weasley nous a parlé de mangemorts et... Potter !

Hermione s'écarta et la laissa s'occuper de son ami pendant qu'elle expliquait la situation à ses professeurs. Dumbledore l'écoutait attentivement en regardant les professeurs de potion et défense contre les forces du mal examiner les deux mangemorts encore évanouis.

Rogue, agenouillé près d'un des serviteurs de Voldemort, écoutait Hermione raconter comment Ron, Seamus et elle avaient suivi Harry et ceux qu'ils croyaient être Dean et Neville, et comment ils les avaient vu se transformer progressivement en mangemorts.

- Polynectar, lâcha Rogue en ligotant un des deux hommes allongés par terre d'un coup de baguette magique.

Uphir fit de même avec l'autre. Pendant ce temps, Dumbledore s'était approché d'Harry, que McGonagall n'avait pas plus réussi à réveiller qu'Hermione.

Il posa sa longue main fine sur le front, effleurant la cicatrice, puis sur la poitrine d'Harry.

- Il semblerait qu'il se soit pris le sortilège en plein cœur. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ajouta-t-il en voyant l'air scandalisé d'Hermione, ce n'est pas très grave. Qui plus est, c'est un jeune homme solide, il s'en remettra vite. Il va juste mettre un certain temps à se réveiller, plus longtemps que si le sort n'avait pas atteint un organe vital, mais il va bien.

Il murmura un sort pour installer Harry sur un brancard magique.

- Venez, rentrons au château, ajouta-t-il.

- Professeur... dit Seamus en s'avançant, et pour Dean et Neville, les vrais, qu'est-ce que...

Il ne finit pas sa question. Le directeur de Poudlard le regarda de son habituel air calme, mais sans l'étincelle de malice qui éclairait d'ordinaire son visage. Son visage s'était figé dans une expression de gravité solennelle, et Hermione savait qu'à cet instant, l'homme qu'elle voyait était bien un des fondateurs de l'ordre du Phénix, le sorcier que même Voldemort craignait.

Elle posa la main sur le bras de Seamus. Il fallait qu'elle le réconforte. Il fallait qu'elle s'occupe d'Harry, il fallait qu'elle voit si Ron allait bien, il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Si elle se laissait le temps de réfléchir à tout ça, elle allait devenir folle.

Les professeurs Rogue et Uphir lancèrent le sort de mobilicorpus aux deux mangemorts et suivirent Dumbledore qui retournait déjà vers l'école en emmenant Harry.

McGonagall se tourna vers ses trois élèves, qui avaient l'air plus perdus les uns que les autres. Elle soupira :

- Venez, rentrons. Nous parlerons de tout cela au château.

Seamus hocha la tête et suivi les professeurs déjà engagés sur le petit sentier qui cheminait à travers la forêt.

- Il faudra aussi soigner votre bras, M.Weasley.

Celui-ci, les mains appuyées sur les genoux pour reprendre son souffle plus vite, hocha la tête. Hermione s'approcha de lui et lui effleura l'épaule. Il se retourna et tenta de lui rendre son pâle sourire.

Ils suivirent Seamus en silence, et McGonagall ferma la marche. La petite troupe traversa la forêt en silence, jusqu'au château. Les professeurs restés à Poudlard avaient envoyé les élèves dans leurs salles communes. Ils traversèrent, toujours en silence, le parc désert.

Le professeur Flitwick les guettait de l'entrée et, les voyant arriver, prit un air sombre comme il voyait Harry sur un brancard et deux hommes inconnus et inconscients à la place de deux de ses élèves.

Il leur libéra le chemin, et échangea quelques mots avec Dumbledore.

Celui-ci lui indiqua la direction de son bureau, et Flitwick s'y dirigea, suivi de Rogue et Uphir qui conduisaient toujours les mangemorts inconscients.

Dumbledore les mena à l'infirmerie, où Pomfresh coucha immédiatement Harry, sans dire un mot.

Dumbledore s'excusa auprès d'Hermione, Ron et Seamus, leur dit qu'il viendrait leur parler le plus vite possible, et qu'ils feraient bien de se reposer.

Puis il partit, sans doute pour s'occuper des deux mangemorts qui avaient été amenés dans son bureau. McGonagall s'assura que ses élèves allaient bien, échangea quelques mots avec Mme Pomfresh et pris à son tour la direction du bureau de Dumbledore.

**__**

A suivre...

Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, il y a du changement à Poudlard !

J'ai essayé de ne pas faire ça trop brusquement, mais bon, Voldemort attaque _un peu_ plus tôt que d'habitude. C'est vrai, normalement, tout le monde (enfin, moi, du moins) l'attend tout le long du livre et on ne le voit qu'à la fin, et qu'est ce qu'il fait le grand méchant de l'histoire ?

Il casse une statue. Rhô le vilain. Une statue même pas belle en plus. Oui, je sais, il me semble que c'est Dumbledore qui s'en sert de bouclier pour Harry, mais je n'ai que de très vagues souvenirs de la fin du tome 5.

Bref, je ne suis pas là pour parler du tome 5.

Je m'excuse d'avance, je ne suis même pas sûre de pouvoir poster dans deux semaines...

Je vais tout faire pour essayer, donc si vous avez de la chance il y sera mais pendant ces deux semaines font s'enchaîner : révisions pour le brevet (un peu...), brevet, et fêtes de fin de brevet (trois de prévues en deux jours...) donc il va falloir attendre un peu...

Ne perdez pas espoir, peut-être que le chapitre sera quand même prêt...

En attendant dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de celui-là, SVP ! Merci !


	6. chapitre 5

Entre Chien et Loup

Chapitre 5 :

Auteuse : Keres

****

Base : Harry Potter

****

Genre : suite du tome 5

****

Disclamer : Harry n'est pas à moi. Drago n'est pas à moi. Sirius n'est pas à moi. Mais je suis en train de prévoir un bishonen-napping et d'en faire ma propriété légitime. Les autres ? Ils ne sont pas à moi non plus mais je les laisse à leur estimée propriétaire, la géniale J.K.Rowling. (Comment ça je fais la lèche-botte dans l'espoir qu'elle ne me colle pas un procès une fois que j'aurais capturé les beaux mecs dont elle est l'heureuse propriétaire ?)

Réponses aux reviews :

****

Artemis : Comme d'habitude, ta review est la première que je reçois ! Merci beaucoup ça me fait super plaisir !

****

Lisandra : J'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendu la suite... enfin, si toi aussi tu as passé ton brevet, tu me comprends ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

****

Vif d'or: Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire même si ce chapitre est plus un chapitre d'explication que d'action... Merci pour ta review et gros bisous à toi aussi !

****

Dragonwing4: Désolée si le chapitre t'a paru court, mais ne t'inquiète pas pour Draco, on ne le voit pas dans celui-là non-plus, mais on ne voit presque que lui dans le suivant ! Sinon, merci de t'inquiéter pour mon brevet, il s'est très bien passé (même en maths, miracle !) Et pour le match de Quidditch... Euh... En fait c'est parti d'une grande question existentielle qu'un jour j'ai posée à ma sœur : Que fait un joueur autre que l'attrapeur quand le vif d'or est à portée de main ? Et voilà. Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien fait de publier le match tel quel, mais ce n'est _pas vraiment_ ce que je préfère écrire... et pis, comme tu dis, il y a sûrement un " besoin de faire dans l'original " ! lol ! Pour le casement (pour ta question sur l'existence de ce mot, le correcteur d'orthographe de Microsoft Word ne le connaît pas) de Ron et Hermione... Réponse dans le chapitre ! Attention, c'est encore une explication à la moi, c'est à dire _un peu _ tiré par les cheveux, et encore, le pire reste à venir... Pour ce cher Harry... Je savais que j'aurais dû m'y prendre plus tôt pour le bourreau des cœurs, mais vu le tome5... mais tout ça est encore une fois une étape dans l'évolution psychologique que JKR, malgré ses talents d'auteur, refuse à la majorité de ses persos... Voilà ! Bonne chance pour ton bac, même si tu l'as déjà passé, et MERCI pour ta review !

****

Ratonton : A vos ordres, chef ! Voilà la suite !

Alors, excusez-moi pour le retard, mais j'ai quelques problèmes de bêta-lectrice. Le chapitre était écris lundi, mais je ne peux pas poster sans la relecture de ma relectrice, ma sœur unique et préférée. Or celle-ci est partie bosser deux mois en Suisse, ce qui va nous obliger à nous relire l'une l'autre par mails interposés, ce qui va prendre encore plus de temps, désolée...

Mais je devrais quand même réussir à vous poster le chapitre suivant dans deux ou trois semaines, et encore désolée de vous faire attendre !

J'arrête mon bla-bla, bonne lecture !

=================================================================

L'infirmière fit s'asseoir Hermione Seamus et Ron autour de la cheminée et leur donna à tous trois une potion calmante. Aucun d'eux ne parlait, les yeux perdus dans les flammes.

- M.Weasley ?

Ron leva la tête vers Mme Pomfresh, qui revenait vers eux après s'être occupée d'Harry.

- Venez, que je soigne votre bras.

Il se leva et suivit l'infirmière dans la pièce d'à côté.

Seamus et Hermione gardaient toujours le silence. La jeune fille se forçait à penser à son prochain devoir d'arithmancie. Il faudrait qu'elle pose encore quelques questions au professeur, certains points du devoir n'étaient pas très clairs...

- Hermione...

Elle détacha son regard des flammes et leva la tête vers Seamus. Lui aussi fixait le brasier d'un air morne.

- ... quoi ?

- Tu sais... Dean et moi...

Voyant qu'il n'avait pas l'air de continuer, Hermione demanda :

- Oui ? Dean et toi ?

- On était... On était plus que des amis, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

La jeune fille soupira :

- A vrai dire, je m'en doutais un peu...

Seamus eut un petit sourire amusé.

- Bien sûr... Qu'est ce qu'on peut te cacher à toi ?

Ils eurent un petit rire nerveux, qui donna plus que jamais à Hermione l'envie de pleurer.

- Je... continua Seamus, j'ai pas encore réalisé que... Je suis mort de peur, Hermione. Je crève de trouille. Depuis qu'IL est revenu, j'ai peur, bien sûr, comme tout le monde. Mais... Ca me paraissait si loin... Et puis, il y a eut l'attaque de Ste Mangouste. C'était horrible, et beaucoup de personnes ont été blessées, ou tuées... Mais ça aussi, c'était si loin... Mais là... Ils... ils ont enlevé Dean, ils l'ont tué, peut être, et... et Neville, aussi, et...

- Non, Seamus, tu verras, il ne leur arrivera rien... Voldemort ne gagnerait rien à les tuer...

Seamus avait frissonné à l'évocation du nom maudit.

- Je ne savais pas que tu prononçais Son nom...

- La peur d'un nom ne fait qu'augmenter la force de la chose elle-même.

- En tout cas il n'a pas intérêt à toucher à un seul de ses... de leurs cheveux, ce... ce V-Volde-Voldemort !

Hermione lui sourit, d'un sourire un peu tremblant, mais sincère.

Ron revint quelques instants plus tard, en même temps que Dumbledore. Le vieil homme les regarda, une lueur d'affection dans ses yeux graves, et leur demanda de le suivre.

Ils traversèrent en silence les couloirs déserts, jusqu'à la gargouille gardant l'entrée du bureau du directeur.

- Marshmallow.

La statue leur céda le passage. Ils montèrent l'escalier en colimaçon et quand ils entrèrent, Dumbledore leur fit signe de s'installer dans les fauteuils faisant face à son bureau, avant de s'asseoir à son tour et de poser un regard grave sur les trois adolescents.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Ils hochèrent la tête pour le rassurer sur leur état.

- Bien. Je suis désolé mais maintenant, il faut que vous m'expliquiez ce qui s'est passé exactement.

Les trois élèves échangèrent un regard. Ce fut finalement Hermione qui se lança dans le récit de ces derniers jours. Elle expliqua à Dumbledore l'étrange changement d'attitude de Neville, comment Dean et Neville avaient voulu entraîner Harry dans la forêt interdite, et comment Ron, Seamus et elle-même les y avaient suivi.

A la fin du récit d'Hermione, Dumbledore hocha pensivement la tête, et laissa planer le silence quelques instants avant de reprendre :

- Et avez-vous la moindre idée de quand l'échange entre les vrais Londubat et Thomas et les faux s'est effectué ?

Ils secouèrent tous trois la tête. Hermione s'était déjà posé la question mais elle ne voyait vraiment pas quand les mangemorts avaient bien pu enlever leurs amis.

- Et à partir de quand avez-vous remarqué un comportement étrange chez eux ? insista Dumbledore.

Ron prit la parole après un moment de réflexion.

- Pendant la fête, après le match. Neville n'était pas comme d'habitude. Vous savez, ces derniers temps, après l'attaque de Ste Mangouste, il n'était pas dans son état normal. Et là, il avait l'air d'aller mieux. Quand je pense que...

Ron ne termina pas sa phrase, mais tous avaient compris. Neville et Dean étaient prisonniers de Voldemort pendant qu'eux s'amusaient bien tranquillement à fêter une bête victoire de Quidditch.

Dumbledore eut l'air pensif un instant.

- Oui, je pense qu'il est possible que M.Longdubat et M.Thomas aient été enlevés pendant le match de Quidditch, quand l'attention de tout le monde était rivée sur le terrain.

- Non ! intervint Hermione. J'étais avec eux pendant tout le match ! Je m'en serais aperçue s'ils étaient partis puis revenus !

- ... Mais, Hermione, intervint Ron. Si je me souviens bien, tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal...

- Comment ça ? demanda le directeur.

- Elle était... enfin, je ne sais pas. Quand on l'a retrouvée, elle n'arrêtait pas de dire que le match avait été super, le meilleur qu'elle ait jamais vu, et tout ça... Alors que normalement, elle, le Quidditch...

Hermione au départ était outrée par les paroles de son petit ami, mais maintenant qu'elle y repensait, sa conduite de ce jour là était définitivement étrange. Elle se tourna vers Dumbledore :

- Vous croyez que les mangemorts auraient pu me lancer un sort d'euphorie, ou quelque chose comme ça ?

Le vieil hocha la tête, l'air pensif.

- Oui, je pense que ça a dû se passer ainsi. Pendant le match de Quidditch, les mangemorts ont dû vous lancer à distance un quelconque sortilège pour que votre attention soit rivée sur la rencontre, puis un sort d'Impérium sur M.Longdubat et M.Thomas, et ceux-ci se sont levés et sont partis sans que personne ne les remarque. Là, les mangemorts ont fini leur potion de Polynectar, et ont pris leur place... Je pense que ça doit être à peu près ça...

- De toute façon ça n'a aucune importance ! Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à faire de savoir comment ils s'y sont pris ? L'important, c'est de retrouver Dean et Neville !

- Oui... Oui, vous avez raison, M.Finnigan...

Hermione remarqua que Dumbledore avait l'air... vieux, fatigué. Pour la première fois elle ne se sentait pas rassurée par la seule présence du directeur de Poudlard. Il reprit bien vite le contrôle de ses expressions, mais Hermione vit qu'il hésitait, et elle le comprenait. A sa place, elle non plus ne saurait trop que faire.

Toc, toc, toc... Quelqu'un frappait à la porte.

- Entrez.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Miss Ombrage, suivie du ministre de la magie en personne, et de son assistant qui n'était autre que Percy Weasley.

- Hum-hum. Bonsoir, monsieur le directeur. Monsieur le ministre de la magie vient d'arriver.

- Très bien. Cornélius, M.Weasley...

- Albus...

- M. le directeur...

Dumbledore fit avancer trois autres sièges en face de son bureau, où Ombrage, Fudge et Percy prirent place. Ce dernier évitait soigneusement le regard d'Hermione et, surtout, celui de son frère. Ron ne réagit pas non plus à l'arrivée de son aîné.

- Albus, commença Fudge, je suis navré de vous revoir en de si tristes circonstances.

- Moi aussi, Cornélius, moi aussi...

- Peut être devrions-nous envoyer ces jeunes gens se coucher, avant de continuer...

Il lança un regard un peu embêté à Ron, Seamus et Hermione.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour eux Cornélius. Ce sont eux qui ont empêché l'enlèvement d'Harry Potter. Ils ont le droit de savoir.

- Bien, bien... Si vous jugez bon qu'ils restent...

- Je pense qu'il ne serait pas bon pour eux d'entendre une discussion de cette importance, intervint Ombrage.

- Merci de votre conseil, Dolorès. Mais aucun de ces jeunes gens n'est sous votre responsabilité, ils sont sous la mienne.

Hermione ne put retenir un sourire devant Ombrage qui tentait de ratatiner son énorme corps après s'être fait remettre à sa place par Dumbledore.

- Et où sont les deux mangemorts capturés ? demanda Fudge.

- Ils sont dans la tour nord, sous bonne garde. Les professeurs Rogue et Uphir veillent sur eux depuis leur arrivée.

-Bien, bien... Uphir, dites-vous ? Ah oui, le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Dolorès m'en a parlé en termes élogieux.

Etonnant, pensa Hermione. Elle se rappela le soir où Harry leur avait raconté en riant comment les grosses joues de la déléguée du ministère avaient rosie à la seule évocation de leur charmant professeur. Son cœur se serra.

Harry... Elle savait qu'il n'était plus en danger, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Par contre dès qu'elle pensait à Dean et Neville les battements de son cœur s'emballaient et des frissons glacés lui remontaient le long de la colonne vertébrale. Elle ne s'était jamais rendu compte à quel point elle tenait à eux, même s'ils n'étaient pas si proches que ça.

- Enfin, soupira Fudge, nous avons pu sauver Harry Potter. Et ces deux autres élèves... Comment s'appelaient-ils, déjà ?

- Thomas et Londubat, M. le ministre.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, merci Percy. Albus, avez-vous des nouvelles de ces deux élèves ?

- Hélas, non. Je crains qu'ils ne soient entre les mains de Voldemort. (Tout le monde tressaillit) J'ai envoyé des hiboux à leurs familles. Je me suis permis de leur promettre que le ministère mettrait tout en œuvre pour retrouver leurs enfants.

- Bien, bien... Vous avez bien fait, Albus, vous avez bien fait... Je vais lancer les aurors à leur recherche. Et nous allons emmener les deux mangemorts, il est inutile de les laisser à l'école.

- Cornélius, allez-vous proposer à leur maître de les échanger contre Thomas et Londubat ?

- Marchander avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Euh... Oui, mais... Lui rendre deux mangemorts ? Oui, bien sûr, la santé de ces deux élèves est plus importante. Je vais y réfléchir... Mais comment diable ces mangemorts ont-ils pu s'infiltrer dans l'école ?

Dumbledore lui exposa leur théorie, appuyé par Ron, Hermione et Seamus.

- Mais comment ont-ils pu s'infiltrer jusqu'au stade de Quidditch ? demanda Ombrage.

Puis elle ajouta, comme si elle avait peur de se faire une fois de plus remettre à sa place pour être intervenue dans un sujet qui ne la concernait pas :

- En tant que responsable des pupilles du ministère, il est de mon devoir de m'assurer qu'aucun autre incident ne pourra arriver à l'un de mes protégés.

- Bien sûr, Dolorès. Je ne remets pas en doutes vos intentions, dit-il d'un air moqueur mais toujours poli. Mais vous savez, même si Poudlard est considéré comme l'endroit le plus sûr au monde, il n'est pas inviolable. Surtout le parc, qui n'est pas aussi bien protégé que le château.

- Certes, Albus. Mais il n'y a à notre connaissance qu'un seul mangemort qui ait réussi à s'infiltrer à Poudlard, et ce mangemort est Sirius Black.

- Vous pensez que... commença Dumbledore, très vite coupé par le ministre.

- Il est fort possible que Sirius Black ait retrouvé sa place auprès de son maître, qu'il ait pu organiser l'enlèvement de Potter, et infiltrer ces deux mangemorts comme il s'était lui-même introduit, il y a trois ans !

- Mais arrêtez de toujours reporter la faute sur Sirius Black !

Hermione soupira en fermant les yeux. Elle avait senti Ron se tendre tout au long de la discussion, et l'évocation de Sirius avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase. Elle savait qu'elle ferait mieux d'arrêter son petit ami avant qu'il ne dise des choses compromettantes sous le coup de la colère, mais elle savait aussi qu'il avait parfaitement raison à ce sujet et que si cela n'avait pas été lui, cela aurait été elle qui aurait crié ses quatre vérités au ministre.

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'il y a une action de Voldemort qu'il y a obligatoirement Sirius... Black derrière ! Vous dites que ces mangemorts se sont infiltrés comme Black, mais ils ont utilisé la même ruse que Croupton pendant notre quatrième année ! Mais peut-être avez-vous honte de ne serait-ce que parler des erreurs du fils d'un ancien employé influant du ministère ? Vous faîtes comme d'habitude, vous " étouffez l'affaire " !

Le ministre de la magie était ébahi qu'un élève de Poudlard lui crie dessus ainsi. Ombrage paraissait outrée que de telles paroles puissent être proférées à l'encontre de son cher ministre.

Percy, lui, regardait son frère pour la première fois depuis son entrée. Il n'avait pas l'air choqué, il écoutait. Hermione, en le voyant ainsi, pensa à un juré de tribunal, impartial, écoutant un parti après l'autre pour à la fin prendre la décision la plus juste.

Et Ron continuait de hurler, sans que personne ne l'arrête.

- Comme s'il n'y avait qu'un seul mangemort au monde ! Sirius Black ! Vous croyez vraiment avoir enfermé à Azkaban tous les mangemorts importants ? Vous croyez vraiment qu'il ne reste plus que des mangemorts de bas étage ?

- ... Monsieur... Monsieur Weasley...

Mais Ron ne laissa pas à Fudge l'occasion de se faire entendre.

- Ou peut-être essayez-vous encore de nier que Voldemort y est pour quelque chose ? Peut-être que d'ici deux minutes vous allez nous dire qu'il n'y est pour rien et que les derniers évènements se ne sont le fait que de quelques mangemorts isolés, commandés par, au hasard, Sirius Black ! Après tout, ce ne serait rien pour quelqu'un qui a nié le retour de Voldemort pendant UN AN ! Et d'ailleurs...

- Monsieur Weasley.

La voix sereine mais ferme de Dumbledore ne calma pas Ron, mais au moins il s'arrêta de hurler.

- Ce... Ce n'est rien, Albus, bégaya le ministre. La fatigue, la nervosité... Ils sont sensibles à cet âge là... Alors après une journée comme celle d'aujourd'hui...

Ron en tremblait de rage, et il allait repartir dans sa diatribe quand Hermione posa la main sur son genou. Il tourna la tête vers elle, étonné. Elle ne dit rien mais le supplia mentalement de ne rien ajouter. Il parut l'entendre, car il n'ajouta rien.

Pendant ce temps, Dumbledore et Fudge étaient repartis dans leur discussion.

- Cornélius, avez-vous réfléchi à la proposition que je vous fais depuis bien longtemps, et que vous refusez à chaque fois ?

- Celle qui concerne... Non, Albus, je reconnais qu'il y aurait une petite chance pour que ça marche, mais nous devons avant tout penser à la sécurité de ces enfants, et ne pas tenter un sauvetage par une tactique qui n'en est encore qu'au stade expérimental...

- Si vous pensez qu'un peu plus de temps entre les mains de Voldemort leur sera plus profitable qu'un sauvetage expérimental...

Fudge prit un air dépité, mais ne releva pas la remarque.

- Très bien Albus. Je vais de ce pas chercher ces deux mangemorts, les aurors attendent en bas.

- D'accord. Miss Ombrage va vous montrer le chemin, je vous rejoins dans quelques instants.

Ombrage ouvrit la marche, avec un " par ici, Cornélius " qu'Hermione trouva écœurant tant il débordait de flatteries hypocrites. Percy salua Dumbledore et suivit le ministre sans un autre regard pour son frère.

Dès que la porte fut refermée, Dumbledore se tourna vers ses trois élèves, encore assis dans leurs fauteuils.

- Je voulais juste vous prévenir que j'enverrai le professeur Rogue à la recherche de Dean et Neville. Je vous fais confiance en vous disant cela, vous ne devrez le répéter en aucun cas. Cela pourrait le mettre en danger, lui comme vos amis.

- Le professeur Rogue ? Mais...

- Vos amis vous expliqueront ce que vous avez à savoir, M.Finnigan.

- Professeur, était-ce de cela dont vous parliez à Fudge ?

- Oui, Miss Granger. J'essaye depuis un certain temps d' " officialiser " la fonction d'espion du professeur Rogue, comme ça en cas de problème, le ministère pourra le protéger. Pour l'instant, il travaille sans filet. Si le ministère fait une rafle, il sera jugé comme les autres mangemorts, et ma parole a de moins en moins d'influence, là-bas...

A ces mots, Hermione réalisa qu'effectivement si Rogue se faisait prendre, il risquait sa vie, que ce soit par le ministère ou par Voldemort...

- Allez vous coucher, maintenant. Vous pourrez aller voir Harry demain. Et soyez le plus discrets possible auprès de vos camarades.

Ils acquiescèrent, souhaitèrent distraitement une bonne nuit à Dumbledore et rentrèrent à la tour de Gryffondor. Ils donnèrent le mot de passe à la grosse dame et entrèrent dans la salle commune totalement vide. Quelle heure pouvait-il bien être ? Hermione n'en avait aucune idée.

Elle monta l'escalier menant à son dortoir, après un bref regard à Ron et Seamus qui faisaient de même.

Elle poussa la porte le plus silencieusement possible, mais c'était inutile. Parvati et Lavande, ses compagnes de dortoirs, ne dormaient pas.

- Hermione ! Que s'est-il passé ? Où étais-tu quand les professeurs nous ont dit de rentrer directement dans nos dortoirs ? Tu sais ce qui s'est passé ?

Hermione soupira.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Je sais juste qu'Harry est à l'infirmerie mais on ne nous a rien dit.

- Harry ? Harry Potter ? Mais...

- Je ne sais pas Lavande, je ne peux rien te dire. Dumbledore nous expliquera sûrement tout demain.

Et elle se coucha sans autre explication. Elle était trop fatiguée et décida d'ignorer les regards insistants de ses camarades, qui attendaient des éclaircissements.

De toutes façons, elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi leur dire... Elle leur souhaita une bonne nuit, ce à quoi les deux autres Gryffondor lui répondirent vaguement de même.

Hermione ferma les lourdes tentures de son baldaquin autour de son lit, s'allongea avec soulagement et fixa sans le voir le tissu rouge tendu au-dessus de sa tête.

§§§§§§

Harry ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte qu'il était réveillé.

Il ressentit tout d'abord une douleur lancinante dans tout son corps, chaque battement de cœur lui déchirait la poitrine.

Puis la sensation un peu trop habituelle des draps rêches de l'infirmerie.

L'infirmerie ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Il ne se souvenait pas s'y être rendu. Mais l'odeur un peu âcre des potions et des remèdes de Mme Pomfresh confortait son hypothèse.

Il essaya de se souvenir, mais son torse le faisait trop souffrir. Il avait l'impression que la douleur courrait dans ses veines et emprisonnait son cerveau.

Que s'était-il passé ? Il se souvenait de ses cours de la veille (mais était-ce bien la veille ?), de l'étrange comportement de Dean et Neville, de la forêt interdite et...

Ah, oui. Les mangemorts.

Mais ensuite, que s'était-il passé ? Impossible de se rappeler. Il fouilla dans sa mémoire, mais après le coup de poing qu'il avait donné à un des deux hommes, c'était le noir le plus total. Il essaya de porter la main à sa tempe, dans un réflexe inutile pour faire ressurgir des souvenirs, mais ses muscles le brûlèrent et il abandonna jusqu'à l'idée de faire la moindre tentative d'effort.

Il se concentra sur sa respiration et au bout de quelques minutes, son esprit était moins embrouillé. Il ouvrit tout doucement les yeux, mais aucune lumière ne l'agressa. En tournant la tête il vit à travers la fenêtre les derniers rayons du jour qui disparaissaient.

Il essaya de s'asseoir, mais ne put que se redresser sur les coudes, et ce simple mouvement lui fit tourner la tête.

Il balaya la pièce du regard. Il n'y avait personne. L'infirmerie était déserte, et la lumière déclinait, laissant l'ombre tout recouvrir. La lune ne se lèverait pas avant quelques heures et, dès que la petite lueur aurait disparu à l'ouest, elle laisserait Harry dans les heures les plus sombres de la nuit.

Il se rallongea en soupirant, sa poitrine le faisait trop souffrir pour qu'il reste dans cette position. Il se demanda combien de temps il avait dormi. Une heure ? Un jour ? Un mois ?

Puis il repensa aux mangemorts. Comment avaient-ils pu s'introduire à Poudlard ?

Ils avaient pris l'apparence de Dean et Neville, mais depuis combien de temps ?

Il était tellement fatigué de la vie... Il ne savait plus quoi faire, chacune de ses actions avait une catastrophe pour conséquence. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter tout ça ? Tant de gens étaient prêts à tuer pour poser la main sur lui.

Et les autres... Prêts à mourir pour que lui vive... Harry savait ce que tous attendaient. Un héros, un sauveur, un libérateur, un messie qui chasserait le mal... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y pouvait lui, hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ? Aller voir Voldemort, le tuer ? Il fallait faire ça pour que tout s'arrête ? Bien sûr, rien de plus facile pour Harry Potter, après tout, c'est son destin !

Il détestait ce monde qu'il devait sauver. Il en était écœuré. Tous ces braves gens qui demandaient qu'on les protège. Des incapables ! Tous des incapables !

Si Voldemort leur promettaient la vie sauve, ils accepteraient sans y réfléchir à deux fois ! Mais tant qu'Harry Potter était là, il y avait de l'espoir pour pouvoir " vivre libre ".

Ce monde magique, qui avait paru si magnifique, si libérateur et si accueillant à Harry lorsqu'il en avait découvert l'existence, lui paraissait maintenant traître, hypocrite, perfide...

Il devait sauver la " liberté " d'un système qui l'avait trahi, qui punissait des innocents et honorait des coupables.

Sirius...

C'était la faute de tous ces gens s'il était mort. Le ministère aurait dû le protéger. Il n'aurait pas dû le forcer à se cacher. Et lui, lui, Harry Potter, devait sauver les meurtriers de son parrain ?

Harry n'était plus las de tout, il était furieux. Furieux contre lui-même, furieux contre les mondes sorcier, moldu, contre ses amis, contre Sirius qui l'avait laissé...

Il essaya de se calmer. Son cœur, excité par la haine, battait trop vite, et lui déchirait la poitrine. Satané sort... Il s'était sûrement pris en plein cœur le sortilège de Dean. Enfin, Dean... Le mangemort qui se faisait passer pour Dean.

Son cœur s'arrêta de battre tout d'un coup. Dean... Neville... si ce n'était pas eux mais des mangemorts qui étaient avec lui dans la forêt, alors cela voulait dire que... Voldemort les avait.

Il les avait. La seule chose qui lui restait, que ni le ministère ni les mangemorts n'avaient encore réussi à lui prendre, après ses parents, son parrain, c'était ses amis.

Ses amis qui l'énervaient dès qu'il les voyait. Ses amis qui lui manquaient dès qu'il quittait la pièce où ils étaient. Voldemort s'était attaqué à eux. Eux qui n'avaient rien fait d'autre qu'être amis avec Harry Potter.

Une nouvelle vague de colère déferla en lui. Poudlard n'était-il pas censé être le lieu le plus sûr au monde ? D'année en année il en était de moins en moins convaincu. Dumbledore lui-même ne pouvait donc pas défendre ses élèves ? Si le plus grand sorcier de ce siècle ne pouvait pas le faire, qui le pourrait ?

Harry en voulait à Dumbledore, mais plus il y réfléchissait, plus il se disait que le vieil homme n'était que ce qu'il était : un vieil homme. Malgré ses fantastiques pouvoirs et son intelligence remarquable, le seul espoir du monde était, encore et toujours, Harry Potter !

Il était fatigué de cette vie, fatigué de vivre.

Mourir ? Il y avait déjà pensé, mais il ne voulait plus jamais voir la mort en face, il l'avait trop vue, il la connaissait trop bien.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était perdu, complètement perdu...

Peu à peu, à force de se répéter tour à tour que tout était sa faute, celle du ministère, ou de Voldemort, il glissa dans un sommeil où même ses cauchemars lui parurent moins pénibles que la réalité.

****

§§§§§§

Hermione soupira. Elle était exténuée mais n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle n'arrêtait pas de se tourner et de se retourner dans son lit, sans trouver de position confortable.

Même Parvati et Lavande avaient fini par s'endormir, après avoir chuchoté pendant une bonne demi-heure.

Elle soupira et décida de se lever. Cela lui ferait du bien de marcher un peu... Elle sortit silencieusement de la chambre et descendit les escaliers. La salle commune des Gryffondor était déserte, et l'absence de l'agitation qui y régnait ordinairement rendait presque lugubre la faible lumière provenant du feu qui mourrait lentement dans l'âtre.

Elle sursauta en voyant que quelqu'un était déjà assis dans le canapé faisant face à la cheminée.

Seamus... Le jeune homme fixait les dernières flammes survivant parmi les braises, et ne parut même pas avoir vu son amie. Celle-ci s'assit près de lui, sans un mot. Après un long silence, Hermione réussit à parler.

- Seamus... Ca va ?

- Bien sûr, répondit-il sans une seconde d'hésitation. Ces trois derniers jours, j'ai tranquillement trompé mon petit copain avec un mangemort pendant que lui était prisonnier du sorcier le plus maléfique du monde. Et toi, quoi de neuf ?

Elle soupira.

- Je sais que c'est dur Seamus, mais il n'y a pas que toi qui crève d'inquiétude pour eux.

Le Gryffondor se tourna vers elle, une lueur furieuse dans les yeux, mais en voyant le regard déterminé, calme, et triste aussi, de sa compagne, il soupira et se prit le visage dans les mains.

- Pardon, Hermione.

Elle ne répondit pas, et quelques minutes plus tard, il demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, cette histoire avec le professeur Rogue ?

- Oh... c'est compliqué... Bon, avant toutes choses, Seamus, que penses-tu du ministère de la magie ?

Il haussa les épaules.

- Avant toute cette histoire, pas grand chose. C'était le ministère qui s'occupait de la partie sorcière du pays, mes parents étaient d'accord avec eux sur certains points, et sur d'autres non. Normal, quoi...

- Et maintenant ?

- Je ne sais pas. Ils n'ont pas l'air si préoccupés que ça par le sort de Dean et Neville... Et puis tout ce qu'a dit Ron... Fudge m'a tout l'air d'être un incompétent...

- Il n'en a pas que l'air, je t'assure... Enfin bon. Ce que je vais te dire, il ne faut en aucun cas que tu le répètes à quiconque, d'accord ? Personne ne doit être au courant.

Seamus hocha la tête, et Hermione soupira. Elle était de plus en plus fatiguée, mais maintenant que la discussion était lancée...

- Durant la première guerre contre Voldemort, (Seamus retint son tressaillement) un petit groupe de résistants a été formé, ils étaient tous de puissants sorciers, en grande partie rassemblés par Dumbledore. Cette organisation, secrète, se nommait l'Ordre du Phénix. Et quand Voldemort est revenu, à la fin de notre quatrième année, il a été reformé. Le problème, c'est que Fudge ne fait plus confiance à Dumbledore, car il a peur que celui-ci renverse son ministère. C'est pourquoi en aucun cas les employés ministériels ne doivent rien apprendre ni de l'Ordre, ni de ses membres.

- D'accord... D'accord. Et Rogue dans tout ça ?

- C'est un mangemort...

Il se leva d'un bond.

- Quoi ? !

- Calme-toi et laisse-moi terminer ma phrase. C'est un mangemort, mais il a trahi Voldemort. Il est l'agent double de l'ordre du Phénix.

- ... Et c'est pour ça que Dumbledore veut que le ministre soit d'accord avec ses actions. Pour qu'il le protège en cas de besoin...

- Exactement.

Seamus soupira en se rasseyant.

- C'est... compliqué ce que tu me racontes...

- Oh, oui...

- Parle-moi de l'Ordre... S'il te plait. Je voudrais savoir si...

- S'ils seront assez forts pour sauver Dean et Neville ? le coupa-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête, et elle soupira.

- Aujourd'hui, l'Ordre comporte une vingtaine, peut-être une trentaine de membres, mais il a des alliés. Les parents de Ron en font partie, ses plus grands frères, aussi, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Rogue... Dans la... " première génération ", dirons-nous, il y avait bien sûr Dumbledore, et McGonagall qui était déjà là, les parents d'Harry, de Neville...

- Neville ?

Hermione ferma les yeux, réalisant la gaffe qu'elle venait de faire. Elle devait vraiment être fatiguée.

- Oui. Mais... je suis désolée, ce n'est pas à moi de te raconter ça...

Il ne répondit pas, mais au moins il paraissait comprendre.

- Et les parents d'Harry ? C'est pour ça que... V-Voldemort était chez eux le soir où Il est mort ?

- Oui...

C'était en grande partie vrai, et Hermione était trop fatiguée pour rassembler les maigres informations qu'elle avait récoltées à propos de cette fameuse prophétie.

- Waw...

Seamus se passa la main dans les cheveux, d'un geste un peu nerveux.

- Waw, répéta-t-il. Et bien... J'en aurais appris des choses, ce soir... Et comment es-tu au courant de... de tout ça ?

Hermione eut un pauvre sourire.

- Je suis la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter... Comme il le dit lui-même, il ne cherche pas les ennuis, en général se sont les ennuis qui le trouvent.

- Ouais... Les ennuis trouvent aussi ses amis.

- Seamus, s'inquiéta Hermione. Tu n'accuseras pas Harry de ce qui est arrivé à Dean et Neville, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non... Non. Je sais que ce n'est pas sa faute, qu'il n'y pouvait absolument rien, mais... Je lui en veux quand même...

- Seamus, le coupa-t-elle, il ne faut pas que tu lui en veuilles. Il... Il faut au moins que tu ne le lui montres pas. En ce moment, il culpabilise assez comme ça, et il a beaucoup de problèmes...

Elle sembla réfléchir une seconde.

- Enfin, plus que d'habitude... reprit-elle. Bref. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais il ne va pas bien du tout en ce moment.

- Tu veux dire que toutes les filles qui défilent en ce moment ça ne veut pas dire qu'il s'ouvre aux autres ?

- Pas du tout. Il... Il a des problèmes en ce moment, et les filles, c'est pour penser à autre chose. Quoique, comme il n'a pas l'air de s'en préoccuper tant que ça...

- Enfin, bref, la coupa-t-il. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que je ne lui en veux pas à lui particulièrement. J'en veux aussi aux professeurs ne n'avoir rien fait, à ces satanés mangemorts, à leur Maître, à toi et à tous les spectateurs qui n'ont rien fait, aux autres joueurs, et surtout à moi pour ne pas avoir été là...

- Seamus.

Il se tourna vers Hermione. Elle avait un sourire triste, presque nostalgique, et pas du tout joyeux.

- Quoi ?

Elle soupira.

- Tu me fais penser à Harry. Dès qu'il arrive quelque chose, il en veut au monde entier, et principalement à lui-même, même quand il n'y est pour rien...

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de laisser sa tête se reposer contre l'épaule de son amie.

Son amie ? Depuis combien de temps la considérait-il ainsi ?

La jeune fille passa un bras autour se ses épaules, et ils glissèrent tous les deux. Il se retrouva allongé sur le ventre d'Hermione. Pour n'importe quel élève qui passait par-là, la position pouvait paraître des plus compromettantes, mais Seamus s'en foutait.

Ça faisait du bien d'avoir une amie.

§§§§§§

- Professeur Uphir ?

- Qu'y a-t-il, Miss Moroni ?

Mélissa sourit en battant des cils un rien trop rapidement pour que ce soit naturel.

- J'aimerais que vous me conseilliez...

- A quel sujet ? demanda son professeur en refermant son livre.

- J'aimerais approfondir mes connaissances en défense contre les forces du mal. Etant donné les circonstances actuelles...

- Bien sûr. Et en quoi puis-je vous aider, miss ?

- Et bien, j'ai pensé que vous pourriez me donner...

Une de ses amies se racla discrètement la gorge derrière elle, et Melissa se reprit.

- ... que vous pourriez nous donner des... des sortes de cours particuliers, voyez-vous ?

Ginny, qui rangeait ses affaires après son dernier cours de la journée, celui de défense contre les forces du mal, regardait Melissa se pavaner devant leur professeur, tandis que les amies de cette dernière attendaient impatiemment la réponse.

La rouquine soupira, un peu agacée. Cette cruche s'y prenait vraiment trop mal et le professeur Uphir ne prenait même pas la peine de cacher qu'il la voyait venir à des kilomètres. Elle regarda Luna, qui elle-même observait la scène avec une nuance d'amusement dans son habituel air un peu ailleurs.

- Désolé, mesdemoiselles, mais je ne pense pas être autorisé à donner des cours particuliers, et même si je l'étais, je n'aurais pas le temps. Comme vous dites, avec les circonstances actuelles... Mais si vous voulez, je peux vous conseiller quelques livres de la bibliothèque qui pourraient vous intéresser.

Ginny vit sa camarade faire discrètement la grimace. Elle savait que Melissa n'était pas très portée sur l'étude de vieux bouquins poussiéreux. Elle sourit néanmoins et accepta la liste de textes de référence que lui donnait son professeur. Ses amies s'étaient enfuies dès qu'Uphir avait commencé à parler de livres...

Melissa sortit à son tour, non sans autres tentatives de séduction plus ou moins convaincantes.

Luna sortit à son tour. Se retrouvant seule avec son professeur qui avait reprit le rangement de ses affaires, Ginny hésita, puis finalement ne put résister.

- Professeur ?

Il leva les yeux vers elle, l'air un peu étonné.

- Qu'y a-t-il Miss Weasley ?

- Je voudrais savoir...

Voyant qu'elle ne continuait pas, il haussa un sourcil, tout en remettant derrière son oreille une longue mèche dorée.

- Voilà, continua-t-elle. Je ne voudrais pas paraître trop indiscrète, mais que vouliez-vous dire, quand vous avez dit à Melissa que vous étiez occupé avec les circonstances actuelles ?

Il la regarda, surpris, pendant une seconde, puis un sourire naquit aux coins de ses lèvres.

- Effectivement, vous êtes indiscrète.

Ginny prit un air faussement consterné, tandis qu'il continuait.

- Sachez seulement que je rends de temps en temps quelques petits services à Dumbledore.

- Faites-vous partie de l'Ordre du Phénix ?

Uphir la regarda cette fois d'un air franchement étonné, avant que son sourire ne revienne.

- Décidément, Miss Weasley, vous êtes surprenante !

Elle eut une moue un peu boudeuse avant de répondre.

- Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment...

- C'en est un. Mais vous êtes bien imprudente de parler d'un sujet comme celui-là à n'importe qui. L'existence même de l'Ordre doit rester secrète.

- Je sais. Mais j'ai entendu McGonagall vous en parler, un jour. A demi-mot, mais j'ai bien compris que vous parliez de l'Ordre. Alors, en faites-vous partie ?

Il la regarda quelques secondes, le même sourire appréciateur aux lèvres, puis lui répondit.

- Disons... que je suis un membre honoraire. Maintenant vous devriez y aller, Miss. Vous allez être en retard pour le dîner.

- Bien. Au revoir, professeur...

- Au revoir, Ginny.

**_A suivre..._**

§§§§§§

Alors voilà ! Comment vous avez trouvé ? J'espère que ça vous a plu. Autant dans le chapitre d'avant, il y avait de l'action, autant dans celui-là, c'est explications et psychotage ! Je n'aime pas des masses ce chapitre, mais il est important pour l'évolution psychologique des personnages (dans quoi je me suis embarquée, moi... ?). En fait j'ai surtout peur qu'il soit un peu long à la lecture...

Je vous promets que j'essayerais de poster le prochain dans deux ou trois semaines, mais comme c'est les vacances (enfin !) c'est dur de prévoir quand est-ce que je pourrais écrire.

Normalement le prochain chapitre sera là dans deux semaines, mais s'il n'y est pas, ce sera dans trois !

Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre, s'il vous plait, alors REVIEWS PLEASE !


	7. chapitre 6

Entre Chien et Loup

Chapitre 6 :

Auteuse : Keres

****

Base : Harry Potter

****

Genre : suite du tome 5

****

Disclamer : Harry n'est pas à moi. Drago n'est pas à moi. Sirius n'est pas à moi. Mais je suis en train de prévoir un bishonen-napping et d'en faire ma propriété légitime. Les autres ? Ils ne sont pas à moi non plus mais je les laisse à leur estimée propriétaire, la géniale J.K.Rowling. (Comment ça je fais la lèche-botte dans l'espoir qu'elle ne me colle pas un procès une fois que j'aurais capturé les beaux mecs dont elle est l'heureuse propriétaire ?)

Réponses aux reviews :

****

Artemis : Merci beaucoup pour mon éternelle première revieweuse de new chapter !

Lisandra : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait toujours aussi plaisir !

****

Naera Ishikawa : Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster ce chapitre, j'essayerais de faire mieux pour le suivant ! Pourtant je m'étais dit que je ne mettrais que deux semaines, mais je me suis surestimée... Merci pour ta review !

****

Vif d'or: Même si je me répète entre toutes les réponses aux reviews, elles me font super plaisir, alors merci!

****

Céline 402: Merci beucoup pout ta review !Je suis toujours conyente d'avoir de nouvelles lectrices, et surtout de nouvelles revieweuses! Pour ta question sur le slash H/D... début de réponse dans ce chapitre! Je ne voulais pas le comencer trop tôt, car comme c'est la suite immédiate du tome5, ça aurait été bizarre que Harry et Draco se jette dans les bras l'un de l'autre dès la rentrée...

****

Akashana: si tu aime la psychologie des personnages, tu vas être servie dans cette fic! Pour ce chapitre, on passe à le psychologie "Draconesque"... Je trouve aussi que c'est très important, mais j'avais peur que ça tranche un peu trop par rapport au chapitre d'avant où il y avait de l'action. Voilà, et merci beaucoup pour ta review!

****

Quelqu'un : Merci de ta review ! Ca me fait plaisir que tu trouves que c'est une suite plausible, car j'ai du me retenir à deux mains de ne pas faire quelque chose qui ne collerait vraiment pas avec les livres... Sinon pour ce que pense Draco, tu vas être servi(e) dans ce chapitre ! ****

Je voudrais m'excuser pour le retard de ce chapitre, j'avais dit deux ou trois semaines et ça fait presque un mois ! D'autant que le chapitre est vraiment très court...

Mais entre les vacances et mes problèmes de bêta lectrice (la mienne travaille et il faut attendre ses jours de congé...) c'est pas super. Mais j'ai commencé à écrire le chapitre 7 et il devrait arriver vers la dernière semaine d'août. Peut-être avant si vous avez de la chance !

Voilà, maintenant, la fic!

=================================================================

Draco Malfoy en avait plus qu'assez.

De quoi ? De tout.

Assez de cette satanée école.

Assez de ces débiles de Serpentard.

Assez de ces crétins de Gryffondor.

Assez de ces abrutis de Poufsouffle.

Assez de ces imbéciles de Serdaigle.

Assez de cette coutume ridicule qui séparaient les gens en quatre catégories, pas plus, pas moins.

Assez du monde divisé en deux : le blanc et le noir.

Avec bien sûr, côté blanc, côté gentil, bon côté, côté d'Albus Dumbledore, des invincibles Gryffondor. Et côté noir, côté méchant, mauvais côté, côté de Voldemort, des vils Serpentard.

Il en avait plus qu'assez de cette stupide école.

Il en avait plus qu'assez du manoir Malfoy, où sa mère faisait semblant de vivre comme avant, comme si son époux n'était pas à Azkaban, comme si son nom et sa réputation n'étaient pas traînés dans la boue par ces incapables du ministère.

Il en avait plus qu'assez des gens qui le prenaient pour un mangemort. Oui, son père était à Azkaban, accusé à juste titre d'être un serviteur de Voldemort, mais pas lui.

Car si son père avait oublié ce que c'était qu'être un vrai Malfoy, lui non.

Un vrai Malfoy était digne et fier. Jamais il ne se traînait aux pieds de quiconque, si puissant soit-il. C'était pourquoi jamais Draco ne se laisserait marquer comme du bétail et accourrait au moindre coup de sifflet de son maître.

Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, enfin, tendre... Bref depuis qu'il était tout petit, Draco avait appris à se servir des autres grâce à l'influence de son père.

Mais il s'était rendu compte il n'y avait pas si longtemps que ça, lors de son arrestation, d'ailleurs, que son papa n'était pas le plus fort du monde. C'était tardif... Normal, d'habitude quand un Malfoy découvre que son père peut être surpassé, c'est quand lui-même le surpasse.

Pour le coup, Draco avait échappé à la règle. Il avait découvert que son père pouvait se faire surpasser par un auror, qui n'avait rien à voir avec la famille Malfoy. Et après on parlait des " pouvoirs " d'un sorcier de sang pur...

Draco ne se souvenait que trop de l'arrestation de son père. Et oui, même si Lucius Malfoy était la pire ordure que la terre n'ait jamais portée, et qu'il n'était pas très équilibré mentalement, ça lui avait fait un choc quand les aurors avaient débarqué chez lui, embarqué son père, et retourné le manoir de fond en comble.

Enfin, de fond en comble, ça c'est ce qu'ils croyaient... Après avoir trouvé trois ou quatre passages secrets, ces orgueilleux avaient cru avoir fouillé la maison entière, alors qu'ils n'avaient pas découvert le quart de ce que Draco connaissait. Et sachant que lui-même en savait beaucoup moins que son père...

Mais ce qu'ils avaient trouvé avait suffi pour enfermer Lucius Malfoy. Ce n'était qu'une question de mois, un an ou deux tout au plus, avant qu'il ne reçoive le baiser du détraqueur.

Et voilà qu'en plus de tout le reste Draco se retrouvait sous la responsabilité d'une employée du ministère censée le surveiller pour qu'il ne suive pas les traces de son père. Ce manque de confiance de la part du ministère ne l'étonnait absolument pas.

Il était tellement fatigué de tout ça qu'il ne s'était même pas énervé. Un peu vexé qu'on le croit si faible qu'il irait confier " tous les malheurs de son enfance malheureuse entre des parents indignes à la gentille déléguée du ministère qui l'aiderait à résoudre tous ses problèmes... "

Même s'il avait eut quatre ans il aurait refusé catégoriquement la proposition d'aide d'Ombrage. Dans la mesure où raconter de pitoyables " chagrins d'amour " à un crapaud géant et en présence de deux Gryffondor pure souche pouvait être appelé de l'aide, bien sûr.

Aucun professeur, et aucun élève ne croyait en la tentative d'Ombrage. Sûrement qu'elle-même n'y croyait pas non plus, d'ailleurs... C'était tellement évident qu'elle était là pour espionner Dumbledore pour le compte du ministère que Draco se demandait à quoi rimait toute cette comédie.

Mais bon, c'était vrai, il devait bien s'avouer qu'il s'amusait beaucoup avec Potter, pendant ces fameux entretiens.

S'amuser avec Potter... Il n'aurait jamais cru ça possible. Mais Potter avait envoyé à Ombrage des commentaires que Draco lui-même n'aurait pas osé balancer, laissant de côté sa nature de gentil garçon obéissant.

D'ailleurs, devant la perfection toute gryffondoresque que revendiquait toujours Potter, Draco préférait son masque de gamin pourri gâté, insolent et immature à celui, sage et modèle, de son ennemi personnel.

Mais depuis le début des entretiens avec Ombrage, Potter laissait tomber ce masque pour révéler une facette glacée et agressive de sa personnalité.

Et Draco adorait ça.

Il regarda l'heure. Il était justement temps d'aller rejoindre cette _chère_ Ombrage...

- Draco ? Tu vas à ton entretien avec Ombrage ?

- Oui Grégory, soupira-t-il. Comme tous les mardis soirs...

- D'accord. A tout à l'heure.

- A tout à l'heure...

En traversant les couloirs déserts, depuis l'enlèvement de Thomas et Londubat, l'école était beaucoup plus calme, lui-même en tant que préfet remarquait que beaucoup moins d'élèves sortaient la nuit dans les couloirs, il pensa à ce qui l'attendait.

Ombrage. Aussi mauvaise dans son rôle d'assistante sociale que dans celui de professeur.

De fil en aiguille ses pensées dérivèrent sur les professeurs de défense contre les forces du mal qu'il avait eut depuis sa première année.

En cinq ans, il y avait eut à Poudlard deux mangemorts infiltrés, dont un avec Voldemort lui-même scotché à l'arrière du crâne, un incompétent imbus de lui-même, un loup-garou et une espionne du ministère. Ce serait plutôt des cours de défense contre les professeurs de défense contre des forces du mal qu'ils devraient leur donner !

Et puis cette matière... Défense contre les forces du mal. C'était d'un présomptueux.

Qu'est-ce que c'était, d'abord, les " forces du mal " ?

Les loups-garous ? Lupin en était un, pourtant il avait été professeur à Poudlard.

Les géants ? Malgré son air ahuri, cet imbécile de garde-chasse, Hagrid, démontrait bien qu'un demi-sang pouvait se tenir en société.

Les mages noirs ? Sûrement. Mais ces mages noirs, issus des écoles comme Poudlard, avaient bien suivi des cours de défense contre les forces du mal, ce qui ne les avaient pas empêchés de devenir ce qu'ils étaient devenus.

Les forces du mal, c'était peut-être tout simplement ce qui menaçait les humains ? Raté. La plus grande menace pour un humain n'est ni un basilic ni un détraqueur, mais bien un autre humain.

C'était sûrement Godric Gryffondor qui avait imposé une matière si débile et si manichéenne...

Allons, bon... Voilà qu'il se mettait lui-même à penser en " maisons ". Mais il fallait dire que tous les Gryffondor séparaient vraiment le monde en deux camps.

Le mal contre le bien.

Le noir contre le blanc.

Serpentard contre Gryffondor.

Encore et toujours.

C'était d'un pathétique...

Quand il arriva devant le bureau d'Ombrage, Potter était déjà là.

Draco n'aurait pas pensé qu'il sortirait si tôt de l'infirmerie...

Il s'adossa au mur, en face de la porte. Potter ne lui adressa pas un regard.

C'était étrange d'être ici sans Londubat.

Heureusement, Potter était là, et semblait bien décidé à remplacer Neville-je-mitraille-du-regard-tout-ce-qui-bouge-car-mes-parents-sont-presque-morts-Longdubat par Harry-je-mitraille-du-regard-tout-ce-qui-bouge-car-mes-amis-ont-été-enlevés-par-Voldemort-Potter.

Draco se demanda s'il gagnait au change...

A l'heure pile de l'entretien, Ombrage apparut dans le couloir qui menait aux escaliers.

- Bonsoir, Messieurs. Aujourd'hui l'entretien n'aura pas lieu. Sur les ordres du ministère et avec l'accord du directeur, l'ensemble des élèves, qu'ils soient ou non pupilles du ministère, doivent subir un sortilège révélant s'ils ont bu ou pas une potion de polynectar. Mme Pomfresh est chargée d'effectuer cette opération, en présence d'un professeur pour le cas où un mangemort serait effectivement encore infiltré sous l'apparence d'un élève.

Draco fut étonné de ne pas en avoir entendu parler. Mais si comme il le pensait les pupilles du ministère passaient en premier, personne ne devait encore être au courant.

C'était bien le ministère, ça... Ils avaient dû se douter que dès que les premiers élèves sortiraient de l'infirmerie, toute l'école serait au courant, et donc les éventuels mangemorts infiltrés aussi.

Donc les enfants de mangemorts étaient soupçonnés avoir laissé leur place à leurs parents pour que ceux-ci enlèvent Harry Potter.

Et pourquoi les mangemorts auraient-ils pris la peine d'enlever Thomas et Londubat s'ils avaient d'autres espions sur place ?

Le ministère voulait probablement donner l'impression d'agir, comme d'habitude...

Draco et Harry suivirent Ombrage dans les couloirs de l'école jusqu'à l'infirmerie, pendant que leur " responsable " leur expliquait que par commodité, les pupilles du ministère passeraient le test avec leur groupe habituel, et que celui-ci serait suivi d'une visite médicale.

Joie.

Au moins cette visite expliquait la présence de Potter. Il n'allait sûrement pas passer le test du polynectar, vu qu'il aurait été ridicule pour les mangemorts de polynectariser Potter alors que le but de leur mission était de l'enlever.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie, Mme Pomfresh discutait avec le professeur Uphir, qui apparemment venait d'arriver.

- Bonsoir, professeur... réussit à dire Ombrage sans bégayer.

- Bonsoir, Miss Ombrage. Le professeur Flitwick m'a demandé de le remplacer, il avait quelque chose d'urgent à faire. Cela ne vous dérange pas ?

Il n'avait pas l'air d'attendre une réponse. Comme toutes les personnes présentes, il la connaissait déjà.

- Bien... Bien sûr que non, professeur... D'autant que Flitwick avait déjà passé le test, non ?

Draco haussa un sourcil.

Oui, maintenant qu'il y pensait, c'était logique de faire aussi le test aux professeurs, ça n'aurait pas été la première fois qu'un enseignant se serait fait polynectariser.

- Oui, à présent tous les professeurs l'ont fait.

- Mais vous, professeur Uphir, continua Ombrage, vous ne l'avez pas passé, si ?

- Non, mais j'ai une dérogation spéciale de Dumbledore...

Ombrage allait poser une question, mais le professeur Uphir se passa machinalement une main dans les cheveux, laissant courir ses doigts le long de son torse pour lisser une de ses interminables mèches dorées et la remettre en place.

Draco sourit en voyant que son professeur s'amusait de la réaction de la déléguée du ministère, et surprit un regard sarcastique et un peu méprisant qu'il adressa à Ombrage qui elle-même ne remarqua rien, plongée qu'elle était dans la contemplation du torse d'Uphir moulé par un fin tissu noir.

Mme Pomfresh leva les yeux au ciel, et les pria de rentrer dans l'infirmerie, ce qui fit sortir Ombrage de sa transe.

Potter passa en premier et Draco le suivit. Il se demanda quand même un instant pourquoi le professeur Uphir avait l'autorisation de Dumbledore de ne pas passer le test.

C'était bien dans les habitudes du directeur de Poudlard de faire du favoritisme, mais pas pour un nouveau professeur, à l'école depuis même pas un trimestre.

Le Serpentard haussa les épaules. Après tout, ça ne le concernait en rien.

- Installez-vous, s'il vous plait, les pria l'infirmière.

Les lits du fond de l'infirmerie avaient tous été enlevés, sauf un, qui restait au milieu de l'espace dégagé, lui-même entouré des habituels rideaux blancs qui pour l'instant n'étaient pas tirés.

Potter et lui s'assirent sur le lit isolé, comme le leur avaient indiqué Pomfresh.

- Le sort que je vais utiliser est assez simple, leur explique-t-elle. Il suffit de quelques gouttes de sang d'un individu, et en prononçant une invocation, une image apparaît. C'est la véritable image de la personne à qui on a prélevé le sang.

Génial, pensa Draco. Une prise de sang...

- Nous allons suivre l'ordre alphabétique de votre groupe. M.Malfoy, c'est à vous. Déshabillez-vous, je vous pris.

Draco soupira, se leva et retira sa robe d'uniforme. Il ne portait plus que son pantalon noir et sa chemise à manches longues.

- Il faut que votre bras soit entièrement nu, je vais faire le prélèvement au creux du coude.

Il commença donc à déboutonner sa chemise, tandis que l'infirmière trafiquait près de son bureau. Draco remarqua que Potter avait les yeux fixés sur lui, mais fut un peu déçu de ne voir aucune émotion sur son visage.

Le Serpentard savait qu'il avait un corps de rêve, et il détestait qu'on lui soit indifférent. Il aurait aimé que Potter le regarde avec envie ou avec jalousie, peut-être avec intérêt ou même avec désir, mais le Gryffondor ne faisait rien de plus que le regarder.

Draco fit glisser sa chemise noire le long de ses épaules, de son dos et de ses bras, sachant pertinemment que le tissu noir dévoilait peu à peu sa peau pâle et nacrée, mais aucun observateur, même le plus averti, n'aurait pu penser que son extrême sensualité était volontaire et parfaitement contrôlée tant ses gestes paraissaient naturels.

En se retournant pour poser sa chemise avec sa robe, à côté de Potter, il vit que celui-ci n'avait pas changé d'attitude, et ne faisait que le regarder sans montrer aucune émotion.

Draco prit sans vraiment s'en rendre compte une moue un peu boudeuse tandis qu'il se penchait vers le lit pour arranger ses vêtements sans les froisser, et vit distinctement Potter regarder sa bouche, mais avec le même regard vide d'expression.

Le Serpentard se détourna et rejoignit l'infirmière qui l'attendait. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils en voyant le couteau qu'elle avait à la main.

- Excusez-moi, mais le sang doit tomber directement sur le sol, je ne peux donc vous faire une simple prise de sang. Tendez le bras, M.Malfoy. Merci.

Mme Pomfresh mit un garrot autour du biceps de Draco, puis elle entailla l'intérieur de son coude, et desserra le garrot pour laisser passer le sang qui tomba sur le sol de pierre de l'infirmerie.

- Attention...

Draco recula des quelques gouttes de son sang écrasées par terre, pendant que Mme Pomfresh commençait à psalmodier.

Il resta debout devant le lit où Potter était toujours assis. Ce dernier le regardait encore, toujours sans expression, mais Draco remarqua que les inexpressifs yeux verts qui parcouraient son corps revenaient souvent à son tatouage.

Draco sourit. Il avait oublié que Potter ignorait qu'il était tatoué.

Le Gryffondor subodorait certainement qu'il portait une ravissante marque des ténèbres sur l'avant bras, ce qui d'ailleurs était faux, mais il ne s'attendait certainement pas à la panthère noire qui sautait à travers un croissant de lune tout aussi noir dans le bas de son dos, sur sa hanche droite.

Soudain, une fumée argentée s'éleva des gouttes de sang tombées à terre, et forma peu à peu le corps miniature de Draco.

L'infirmière eut largement le temps de reconnaître le visage du Serpentard avant que la fumée se dissipe.

- Très bien. M.Malfoy, ne vous rhabillez pas, asseyez-vous. M.Potter, approchez, je vous pris.

Draco obtempéra, s'asseyant sur le lit.

- Mais... interrompit le professeur Uphir un rien interdit, vous n'allez pas lui faire passer le test à lui, si ?

Mme Pomfesh leva les yeux au ciel, comme si elle avait entendu cette question des dizaines de fois. Elle marmonna comme pour elle-même :

- Ordres du ministère...

- Hum-hum, intervint Ombrage. Si je puis me permettre de vous expliquer, professeur, le ministre de la magie lui-même a ordonné que _tous_ les élèves sans exception passent le test. Le professeur Dumbledore a ensuite demandé qu'il en soit de même pour les enseignants.

Le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal n'avait pas l'air convaincu mais n'ajouta rien. Il fallait dire que quelle que soit la raison qu'il avait de ne pas passer ce fichu test, il devait être bien content de ne pas avoir à se déshabiller devant Ombrage... celle-ci avait d'ailleurs l'air déçu.

Draco s'étonna que Potter, qui voulait toujours faire preuve d'indépendance et de maturité (ce qui en général se soldait par un échec et une nouvelle preuve de puérilité) laisse des adultes parler de lui comme s'il n'était pas là, ou qu'il n'était qu'un enfant en bas âge incapable de savoir ce qui était le mieux pour lui.

- M.Potter, s'il vous plait.

Il obéit, et Draco n'eut que le temps de sentir le tissu un peu rêche de l'uniforme de Potter avant que celui-ci ne se lève. Le brusque mouvement d'air caressa imperceptiblement le visage du Serpentard, lui amenant l'odeur musquée de Potter.

Celui-ci se déshabilla à la demande de Pomfresh, et Draco laissa ses lèvres esquisser un sourire appréciateur en voyant que Potter ne portait rien sous son pull à col roulé noir.

Il était vrai que depuis quelques temps, le style vestimentaire du Gryffondor parmi les Gryffondor s'était considérablement amélioré. Il avait laissé tombé les énormes pull-overs tricotés main (Draco se demandait d'ailleurs qui pouvait bien les tricoter, le Survivant n'ayant par définition plus de parents. Sûrement la mère Weasley, voire même Hagrid, vu la finesse du travail...) et les vieux pantalons trois fois trop grands pour des vêtements plus classiques mais beaucoup plus classe.

Sans compter sa nouvelle façon d'être. Il marchait toujours la tête haute, mais n'avait plus le nez au vent et ne défiait plus tous les Serpentard des yeux, comme les années précédentes où il se conduisait comme si Poudlard lui appartenait.

A la place, il regardait droit devant lui quand il était seul, ou écoutait distraitement ses amis quand ceux-ci étaient là, affichant tout de même un sourire heureux qui d'après Draco sonnait atrocement faux.

Bref depuis la rentrée, Potter avait subi un changement radical, ce qui n'avait échappé ni à Draco ni à la gente féminine de Poudlard, à qui le Survivant avait toujours plu.

Le regard de Draco parcourait le corps à demi nu de son ennemi personnel, avec toute l'expérience d'un spécialiste.

Les muscles rachitiques du petit gamin rentré presque six ans plus tôt à Poudlard avaient laissé place à une musculature encore fine, mais bien développée par les entraînements de Quidditch, les courses-poursuites dans les interminables couloirs de l'école et les confrontations à répétition avec Voldemort. La peau de Potter était légèrement halée malgré un automne écossais pluvieux, et n'avait aucun défaut mis à part quelques cicatrices à peine perceptibles et de petits grains de beauté disséminés de ça de là.

Oui, en plus de sa " gueule d'ange " comme disaient les filles de Serpentard, Potter était bien foutu.

Néanmoins ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi indomptables.

Certains disaient que ça lui conférait " un charme un peu sauvage ". Qui avait bien pu lui dire ça ?

Draco passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il ne mettait plus de gel, mais aucune mèche blonde ne se rebellait. Elles encadraient élégamment son visage, sans épi ni désordre...

__

Et oui, Potter, tu ne pourras jamais m'égaler.

Mme Pomfresh entailla le creux du bras de Potter avec le même poignard, soigneusement nettoyé, et Draco vit avec satisfaction un frisson remonter le long du dos de Potter quand le couteau déchira sa chair.

Quelques gouttes de sang tombèrent au sol, et l'infirmière soigna le bras du Gryffondor avant de psalmodier à nouveau le sortilège.

Potter recula de quelques pas, se retrouvant debout, juste à côté de Draco. Celui-ci, après quelques secondes d'hésitations, ne put résister à la tentation et, comme sans le faire exprès, soupira doucement, chatouillant de son souffle la peau sensible de son ennemi personnel.

Celui-ci frissonna, puis tourna la tête vers lui, le visage et les yeux toujours aussi inexpressifs. Draco haussa un sourcil, comme pour lui demander ce qu'il lui voulait, mais Potter se contenta de le regarder, de ses grands yeux verts éteints, puis détourna la tête vers la silhouette de fumée créée par le charme d'identification. Charme qui, ô surprise, ne se révéla pas concluant car Potter était bien Potter.

- Bien, dit Mme Pomfresh. M.Potter, asseyez-vous près de M.Malfoy. Vous êtes au courant, je crois ? Je ne peux pas vous libérer de suite, les pupilles du ministère doivent subir une visite médicale.

- Sur les ordres du ministère, crut bon d'ajouter Ombrage.

L'infirmière balaya l'argument d'une main. Elle semblait penser que toute cette affaire était ridicule et inutile.

- Peu importe, le résultat est le même. Ils doivent passer cette visite médicale.

- Bon, intervint le professeur Uphir. Je vais attendre dehors que les élèves suivants arrivent. Vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, Pompom ?

- Non, merci beaucoup, professeur. Ces deux là n'étant pas plus mangemorts que vous et moi, votre présence n'est plus requise.

Draco sourit, amusé. Même cette bonne vieille Pomfresh était tombée sous le charme ravageur du bel Uphir.

Il vit du coin de l'œil son professeur prendre galamment congé des deux femmes, puis sortir de l'infirmerie et entendit Ombrage chercher des excuses pour attendre dehors elle aussi, mais l'infirmière fut trop heureuse de lui rappeler ses devoirs de déléguée de ministère et donc responsable des deux élèves présents.

Mais pour tout dire, Draco était un peu inattentif aux chamailleries des deux femmes, préférant focaliser son attention sur le Gryffondor qui venait de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Celui-ci promenait son regard vide à travers la vitre, sur la forêt interdite fouettée par la pluie. Draco aurait aimé qu'un orage éclate, mais les gros nuages gris qui faisait tomber la nuit plus tôt que d'habitude présageaient plutôt de longues heures de pluie monotone.

Et Potter regardait ce spectacle, toujours sans aucune expression. Ce manque de réaction irritait Draco, qui décida d'y remédier.

Prenant le prétexte de se remettre les cheveux en arrière, il effleura du bout des doigts le bras du Gryffondor, et en ramenant sa main, caressa imperceptiblement sa colonne vertébrale, se rapprochant ainsi de lui en prenant appui sur son bras.

Même si Ombrage ne fixait pas la porte de l'infirmerie de ses gros yeux globuleux et que Mme Pomfresh ne farfouillait pas dans sa paperasse, elles n'auraient sans doute pas remarqué les gestes du Serpentard, ou tout du moins elles les auraient pris pour un simple frôlement accidentel comme il en arrive tous les jours à tout le monde.

Mais Harry ne pouvait pas prétendre n'avoir rien remarqué. Si le premier contact avait pu lui laisser des doutes, le deuxième les effaçait complètement.

Mais quand le Serpentard vit Potter se tourner vers lui, son visage n'exprimait toujours rien.

Normalement, Potter lui aurait hurlé de " ne pas le toucher avec ses sales pattes de mangemort " ou quelque chose du genre.

Mais là, rien. Juste ce regard vide. Pas imbécile, pas niais ni simple d'esprit, non...

Juste vide.

Draco se demanda ce qui était arrivé à Potter pour le rendre comme ça. L'enlèvement de Londubat et Thomas, certainement, mais il semblait à Draco que ce fait n'avait fait qu'aggraver quelque chose de plus profond.

En tout cas, personnellement, le Serpentard préférait de très loin le nouveau Potter à l'ancien, malgré son apparente immunité à son charme ravageur.

- M.Potter, je vais commencer par M.Malfoy. Je vous pris de rejoindre Miss Ombrage pour que cette visite ait le minimum de confidentialité qu'elle devrait avoir...

L'infirmière regarda d'un mauvais œil la déléguée du ministère, qui ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. C'était vrai que niveau secret médical, cette visite organisée par le ministère n'était pas au point...

Les pensées de Draco furent vite interrompues par la chute de reins de Potter qui passa devant lui pour rejoindre Ombrage derrière le rideau que Mme Pomfresh était en train de tirer pour avoir un minimum d'intimité.

Vraiment, Draco n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point son rival pouvait lui faire de l'ombre auprès de la gente féminine de Poudlard, qui serait certainement ravie d'avoir un nouvel étalon sur le marché.

- Bien. M.Malfoy, nous allons commencer.

Draco se laissa ausculter, et répondit aux questions que lui posait M.Pomfresh tout en l'examinant, sa baguette à la main.

- Bien, finit par dire l'infirmière. Tout va très bien, M.Malfoy. J'enverrais le résultat de cette visite à votre médicomage de famille. C'est Roald Sillitoe, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Bien, prenez vos affaires et allez vous habiller. Et dites à M.Potter de venir, je vous prie.

Draco hocha la tête, prit ses vêtements et passa le rideau. Il vit Potter qui, assis sur un des lits, regardait, toujours impassible, tomber la pluie. En entendait bruisser le rideau, il se tourna vers le Serpentard, qui lui fit signe d'y aller.

Potter se leva, le regarda une dernière fois, les yeux toujours aussi dépourvus de toute expression, puis disparut derrière le rideau.

En entendant les voix étouffées et les paroles incompréhensibles, Draco se rendit compte que le rideau était protégé par un sort d'insonorisation. Il regarda un moment les silhouettes qui se découpaient en ombres chinoises sur le tissu blanc, puis se rhabilla en vitesse.

Rester à moitié nu, seul avec Ombrage, très peu pour lui. Finissant de fermer sa robe d'uniforme, il se dirigea vers la porte de l'infirmerie.

- Hum-hum. Où croyez-vous aller comme ça, Draco ?

Il tressaillit. Il avait horreur de la manie que cette femme avait de toujours l'appeler par son prénom. Mais d'après elle, vu qu'ils devaient tous " partager les joies et les malheurs de leurs existences " il était plus " convivial " de s'appeler par leurs prénoms.

- Je vais rejoindre ma salle commune, Miss Ombrage.

Il insista sur le " Miss Ombrage " mais elle ne parut pas comprendre.

- Votre camarade vous a attendu pendant que vous étiez avec Mme Pomfresh, il serait plus aimable de l'attendre à votre tour, Draco.

Le sang de Draco ne fit qu'un tour.

- Premièrement, Potter ne m'a attendu, il a attendu son tour. Deuxièmement, je n'en ai rien à faire que Potter me trouve " aimable " ou non, et troisièmement...

Il allait lui ordonner de ne plus l'appeler par son prénom, mais il fut interrompu par le Potter en question, qui se retrouva nez à nez avec lui en sortant de derrière le rideau, ses vêtements à la main.

Les yeux verts désespérément vides le regardaient, et dans son attitude et son visage impassible, Draco comprit qu'Harry attendait qu'il lui cède le passage.

Draco fut un instant étonné que Potter retrouve un comportement plus gryffondoresque (quoique moins bruyant) refusant de laisser passer un Serpentard, mais il réalisa bien vite que Potter attendait simplement qu'il se pousse car il lui bloquait le passage.

Le blond se recula d'un demi pas, et Potter eut juste la place de passer, mais il ne put éviter à son épaule nue de frôler le torse de Draco.

Le Gryffondor se rhabilla en vitesse, pendant qu'Ombrage leur parlait de choses que Draco n'aurait pu répéter même sous véritasérum, et filèrent.

Dans le couloir, ils saluèrent rapidement le professeur Uphir, et se dirigèrent vers la partie principale du château.

Les couloirs étaient déserts, et seuls leurs pas résonnaient dans le silence.

Draco avait pris un peu d'avance et marchait quelques pas devant le Gryffondor. Il sentait le regard de celui-ci dans son dos.

Il se força à ne pas accélérer le pas, il ne devait pas fuir. Pas que ce regard, bien qu'appuyé, soit désagréable, mais il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on le regarde ainsi. Pour tout dire, en général c'était lui qui adressait ce genre de regard.

Ce fut avec soulagement, mais en même temps presque à regret que Draco vit l'escalier qui descendait jusqu'à la salle commune des Serpentard, alors que le Gryffondor devait longer encore un couloir avant d'arriver jusqu'à sa tour.

En s'engageant sur les premières marches, Draco entendit les pas de Potter s'arrêter. Il s'interdit de faire volte-face pour voir ce que faisait ce damné Gryffondor, mais en sentant le regard s'intensifier sur sa nuque, il ne put s'empêcher de se retourner.

Potter s'était arrêté en haut des escaliers et le regardait, les bras croisés.

Et toujours aucune émotion dans ses yeux.

Draco n'était pas d'humeur à se lancer dans un de leurs duels du " je ne détournerais pas le regard avant toi " avec Potter. Que celui-ci s'imagine qu'il avait gagné, grand bien lui fasse, ça le changerait...

Le Serpentard reprit sa descente, sentant toujours le regard de Potter dans son dos. Arrivé aux pieds de l'escalier, il s'engagea dans un couloir, mais n'avait pas entendu les pas du Gryffondor résonner à nouveau.

**__**

A suivre...

Pffiou... Fini ! Je n'en voyais pas la fin, de ce chapitre ! D'autant que je m'étais dit que je vous le posterais deux semaines après le précédent... Mais bon, avec les vacances et tout ça c'est dur dur de savoir quand écrire !

Et SVP, s'il y a un chapitre à reviewer, c'est bien celui-là ! Cette scène était prévue depuis loonnnnngtemps, car c'est un tournant dans la relation entre deux personnages dont je tairais le nom, mais ne sachant pas du tout comment me débrouiller, j'y suis allée en free style complet, je ne pensais certainement pas en faire un chapitre à elle toute seule ! Pour tout dire, je ne pensais pas **du tout** faire un truc dans ce genre, et je me suis rendue compte en l'écrivant que finalement la visite de servait à rien d'autre qu'à remplir des pages. Donc je ne sais pas du tout ce que ça donne.

Alors SVP dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, que ce soit bon ou mauvais !

****


	8. chapitre 7

Entre Chien et Loup

Chapitre 7 :

Auteuse : Keres

****

Base : Harry Potter

****

Genre : suite du tome 5

****

Disclamer : Harry n'est pas à moi. Drago n'est pas à moi. Sirius n'est pas à moi. Mais je suis en train de prévoir un bishonen-napping et d'en faire ma propriété légitime. Les autres ? Ils ne sont pas à moi non plus mais je les laisse à leur estimée propriétaire, la géniale J.K.Rowling. (Comment ça je fais la lèche-botte dans l'espoir qu'elle ne me colle pas un procès une fois que j'aurais capturé les beaux mecs dont elle est l'heureuse propriétaire ?)

Réponses aux reviews : Je suis désolée de ne pas faire de réponses individuelles pour ce chapitre, mais si je l'avais fait, ça m'aurait pris encore plus de temps, déjà que je vous avais dit " un mois pour le prochain chapitre " en pensant pouvoir ainsi faire avancer le suivant et que j'ai eu du mal à le boucler… Enfin, bref, vos reviews me motivent vraiment, chaque fois que j'en reçois une ça me motive à fond pour écrire !

Merci à celles qui ont reviewé le chapitre précédent : **Dragonwing4**, **Artemis**, **Quelqu'un**, **Akashana**, **Yumi**, et **Vif d'or**, je me répète mais vos reviews me motivent énormément, merci !

Et excusez-moi pour le retard, le chapitre était prêt depuis le 30 août au soir, mais il avait un furieux besoin de bêta-lecture. Le problème était que ma sista de bêta-lectrice s'est carapatée chez une de ses copines sitôt que nous l'avons rapatriée de Suisse...

Donc, comme d'habitude, ce n'est aaaaaaabsolument pas ma faute si le chapitre a plusieurs jours de retard !!!

Enfin, excusez-moi quand même, et j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus d'avoir attendu !

Vala, place au chapitre 7 !!! j'ai mis du temps à le poster mais il est plus long que le dernier (ce qui en soit n'est pas bien dur, je vous l'accorde...)

****

§§§§§§§

La main d'Harry remonta le long de la taille fine, longea une épaule pâle, dénudée par le tissu noir de l'uniforme scolaire, pour enfin se perdre dans les mèches de cheveux blonds, tandis que le Gryffondor plaquait un peu plus l'élève de Serpentard contre le mur.

Ses lèvres quittèrent la bouche quémandeuse pour s'aventurer le long de la fine mâchoire, et finalement déposer un suçon sur la peau pâle et sensible de la jointure entre l'épaule et la gorge.

- Harry... soupira une voix à son oreille.

Il ne répondit que d'un grognement.

- Harry, non... Ca va se voir !

Il continua malgré les faibles protestations murmurées à son oreille. Il n'en avait que faire.

Puis il en eut assez.

Il s'écarta brusquement, et commença à retourner vers la salle commune des Gryffondor, marchant tranquillement pour s'éloigner du sombre couloir presque désert, ignorant complètement l'autre.

- Harry... Harry !

Il se retourna, l'air vaguement ennuyé.

- Quoi ?

- Comment... Comment ça " quoi ? " ? C'est... C'est tout ?

Le Gryffondor s'appuya nonchalamment contre le mur, croisant les bras contre sa poitrine, un demi sourire cynique et moqueur aux lèvres.

- " C'est tout ? " A quoi t'attendais-tu ? Je ne te pensais pas du genre à coucher au premier rendez-vous...

La gifle partit toute seule. Le jeune homme, la tête tournée par le coup, eut un sourire presque... satisfait.

La fille qui se tenait en face de lui, Margaret s'il se rappelait bien, paraissait outrée.

- Tu... Vraiment !

Elle passa devant lui et partit sans demander son reste.

Harry haussa les épaules et reprit son chemin. S'il ne se dépêchait pas, Hermione et Ron allaient s'inquiéter. Oh, bien sûr, ils ne diraient rien, mais Harry en avait plus qu'assez de ces longs regards suspicieux, pleins de pitié et de compassion qu'ils lui lançaient, avant d'échanger d'autres longs regards, cette fois entendus.

Une partie de lui aimerait pouvoir tout raconter à ses amis de toujours, mais il l'étouffa bien vite. Il ne voulait pas être pris en pitié.

Il accéléra le pas, montant rapidement un escalier pour s'engager dans un couloir. Traversant le grand hall, il aperçut de loin un groupe de Serpentard, de 6ème et 7ème année. Ils étaient rassemblés en bas de l'escalier, la plupart assis sur les marches, et quelques-uns debout face à eux.

Harry continua son chemin, s'excusant auprès d'eux pour passer. Quelques mois plus tôt, il les aurait défiés, mais maintenant ça lui paraissait futile et inutile.

D'autant plus qu'ils étaient beaucoup plus nombreux que lui, et pour une grande majorité plus âgés, plus grands, et plus musclés.

La plupart eurent l'air étonné, certains de voir un Gryffondor, Harry Potter de surcroît, poli envers eux, d'autres du fait que quelqu'un les dérange, tous les élèves faisant soigneusement le tour quand ils les voyaient.

Les Serpentard s'écartèrent, jetant tout de même des regards discrets au jeune homme assis parmi eux, entre une ravissante 7ème année et une Pansy Parkinson jalouse comme un pou. Celui qui était connu comme le rival d'Harry Potter.

Draco Malfoy.

Harry passa, et en jetant un coup d'œil à celui-ci, il vit qu'il le regardait passer, ne le quittant pas des yeux (comme d'ailleurs le reste des Serpentard) avec une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

Harry continua à monter les escaliers, se disant que vraiment, Draco Malfoy devenait de plus en plus étrange, ne le provoquant plus. Du moins plus de sa manière habituelle...

Ce jour-là, à l'infirmerie, le Serpentard l'avait " provoqué " d'une manière bien différente. Harry se demanda une fois de plus à quoi avait pensé Draco Malfoy en faisant ces... gestes. Les effleurements, qui même s'ils le paraissaient, n'étaient pas accidentels, la façon dont il faisait glisser ses vêtements, dévoilant son corps d'une façon sensuelle et pourtant tellement naturelle, et même jusqu'au tressaillement qui avait remonté le long de son dos quand le couteau de Mme Pomfresh avait entaillé la chair sensible, si pâle, du Serpentard...

Et ces regards... Même quand il était dos tourné, Harry avait senti les yeux argent, parcourant son corps. Cette façon de le regarder... La même que dans le couloir, cinq minutes plus tôt à peine, dans l'escalier.

Tandis qu'il marchait à travers les couloirs, des images de Draco lui revinrent à l'esprit. La chemise dévoilant lentement sa peau pâle, son dos musclé mais d'une finesse presque féminine, ses hanches étroites, et ce tatouage, qu'il avait découvert ce jour-là...

Harry se sentit un instant coupable de penser à des choses aussi... futiles... que Malfoy alors que Dean et Neville étaient entre les mains de Voldemort. Il chassa ces pensées de son esprit. Au moins, penser au comportement étrange du Serpentard lui changeait les idées.

Arrivant devant le tableau de la grosse dame, il donna le mot de passe et entra dans la salle commune, où ses amis l'attendaient. En passant la porte, il vit Hermione se lever, l'air soulagé.

- Harry ! Où étais-tu ?

Il haussa les épaules.

- J'avais des trucs à faire.

Elle soupira mais n'ajouta rien. Ron arriva, descendant l'escalier menant aux dortoirs des garçons, et parut lui aussi soulagé.

- Ah ! Harry tu es enfin arrivé.

- Mm...

Harry vit que le roux avait envie de lui demander où il était, avec qui, ce qu'il avait fait... Il le remercia mentalement de se retenir.

Hermione avait replongé le nez dans son devoir de métamorphose, et Ron avait sorti celui de sortilège.

Harry en eut assez d'eux.

Assez des petits regards qu'ils lui lançaient et s'échangeaient entre eux, du sérieux d'Hermione et de la façon dont Ron se passait la main dans les cheveux en lisant et relisant l'énoncé de son devoir.

Il ne pouvait plus rester dans cette pièce.

- Je monte, annonça-t-il en se levant.

Il ne laissa pas à ses amis le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit. Une fois dans l'escalier, il regretta son attitude.

Ses amis s'inquiétaient pour lui, c'était normal. Et maintenant qu'il était seul dans cet escalier glacé, il avait envie d'être auprès d'eux, de rire et de discuter avec eux, comme avant.

Il stoppa net son ascension à cette pensée.

Comme avant ? Mais comme avant quoi ? Harry réalisa qu'il ne pouvait même pas dire depuis quand il était comme ça avec ses amis.

Depuis l'enlèvement de Dean et Neville ? Depuis la mort de Sirius ? Depuis le retour de Voldemort ? Avant ?

Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus.

Complètement hébété, il rejoignit son dortoir, heureusement vide, où il se laissa tomber sur son lit, et posa ses lunettes sur la table de chevet pour se frotter les yeux.

Allongé sur le dos, les bras en croix, il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il replia ses bras sur son visage et les laissa couler. Sa gorge s'enroua de sanglots, et il ne supporta pas d'être sur son lit, exposé aux regards de n'importe qui pouvant entrer dans la pièce. Il se laissa glisser par terre, s'assit en position fœtale dans le coin que formaient son lit et le mur, et contempla le dortoir.

Tout était si froid, si vide... Aucune lumière n'était allumée, seul le faible croissant de lune laissait entrevoir les lits vides, surtout ceux trop bien faits de Dean et Neville.

Les sanglots d'Harry redoublèrent et il serra plus fort ses genoux contre sa poitrine en se balançant convulsivement d'avant en arrière. Il avait peur que quelqu'un entre et le trouve dans cet état, mais quelque part il en avait envie. Il avait envie de montrer ses faiblesses et que ses amis le consolent.

Il réalisa, malgré ses pensées confuses, qu'il n'avait jamais eut autant envie que sa mère soit là, avec lui. Qu'elle le prenne dans ses bras et le berce jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme...

Brusquement, il se releva. Il resta quelques secondes debout à côté de son lit, la vue brouillée par les larmes, son absence de lunettes et le sang qui lui remontait trop vite à la tête.

Il tituba jusqu'à la salle de bain adjacente au dortoir et s'appuya, debout, contre le lavabo. Il leva les yeux vers le miroir et y vit un jeune homme brun, mal coiffé, aux yeux verts et aux joues rougis et pleins de larmes.

Il ressentit d'un coup une profonde colère, de la haine, même. Quelque part, il se rendait bien compte que cette colère contre personne et tout le monde en même temps était injustifiée et stupide, mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Il en avait assez de pleurer, de voir son visage défiguré par les sanglots. Il en avait assez de sa propre faiblesse.

Il se passa rageusement de l'eau froide sur la figure pour effacer toute trace de sa crise de larmes. En relevant les yeux, il vit que même si elle l'avait calmé, l'eau glacée n'avait pas eut l'effet escompté. Ses joues étaient toujours aussi rouges, ses yeux bouffis et sa peau le picotait désagréablement.

C'était décidé, plus de larmes. Harry avait assez pleuré, assez souffert.

La porte s'entrouvrit et la tête de Ron apparut dans l'encadrement.

- Harry ?

Il sembla s'étonner que son ami reste dans la salle de bains, toutes lumières éteintes. Mais au moins, pensa Harry, il ne voyait pas qu'il avait pleuré.

- Harry, tu viens manger ?

- J'arrive.

Son ami mit plus de temps que nécessaire à refermer la porte et à s'en aller et Harry soupira, agacé. Il se passa à nouveau de l'eau sur la figure, mais plus calmement. Il se sécha tout doucement, prenant bien garde à ne pas faire pleurer à nouveau ses yeux, pour effacer toute trace de ses larmes.

Puis il se composa une expression convenable, un visage qu'il pouvait montrer à tout le monde.

Décidément, il devait le faire de plus en plus souvent...

****

§§§§§§§

Ron et Hermione sortaient de la tour des Gryffondor quand Seamus les appela :

- Attendez !

Il les rejoignit rapidement, et prit le temps de refermer la porte de la salle commune avant de leur demander :

- Alors, vous avez des nouvelles ?

- Non, répondit Ron. On allait voir Dumbledore pour lui demander.

- Je viens avec vous.

Ce n'était pas une question, ni une demande. Le couple échangea un regard un peu hésitant, mais finalement Hermione hocha la tête et ils partirent tous les trois vers le bureau directorial.

Arrivés devant la gargouille gardant l'entrée, Hermione donna le mot de passe. Depuis une semaine que Dean et Neville avaient été enlevés, Hermione et Ron allaient presque quotidiennement demander des nouvelles à Dumbledore.

Harry ne voulait pas venir, et Ron avait bien peur que sa petite amie ait raison. Hermione craignait qu'Harry, pour effacer sa culpabilité, ne se cache la vérité, refusant de penser à l'enlèvement de leurs amis.

Arrivés en haut de l'escalier, ils n'eurent pas le temps de frapper à la porte que celle-ci s'était déjà ouverte. Le professeur Uphir sortit du bureau, les saluant au passage.

Aucun d'eux n'eut le temps de se demander ce que leur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal faisait là que Dumbledore les avait invités à entrer, assis derrière son bureau.

Il fit approcher trois sièges et les pria de s'asseoir.

- Vous venez me demander des nouvelles de M.Thomas et M.Londubat, n'est-ce pas ?

Ils approuvèrent d'un signe de tête. Dumbledore soupira.

- Les négociations n'ont mené à rien. Voldemort refuse d'échanger les deux mangemorts contre ses otages. Nous savons pourtant de source sûre qu'il a bien reçu nos messages...

Seamus baissa la tête et Ron sentit ses épaules s'affaisser. Seule Hermione continua à poser des questions, cherchant un espoir auquel s'accrocher.

- Le ministère ?

- Les aurors font ce qu'ils peuvent...

- Les recherches du professeur Rogue ?

- Severus progresse, mais il est seul, nos autres espions ne sont pas assez haut placés pour l'aider.

Seamus releva la tête.

- D'autres espions ?

- Oui, mais ils ne sont pas des mangemorts. Ils ne peuvent rien pour M.Thomas et M.Londubat. Mais même si Severus est seul, ses recherches avancent, il ne faut pas perdre espoir...

Hermione hocha la tête mais les deux garçons ne prirent pas la peine de répondre.

Albus se demanda un instant s'il devait demander des nouvelles d'Harry, mais ses trois élèves avaient l'air assez abattus comme ça. Et le directeur de Poudlard voyait bien par lui-même que son protégé n'allait pas très fort.

- Bien, vous feriez mieux de retourner dans votre salle commune avant le couvre-feu.

Les trois Gryffondor se levèrent et prirent congé de leur directeur.

Dumbledore les regarda sortir, et une fois que la porte se fut refermée, il soupira, se prenant la tête dans les mains.

Un doux chant lui fit lever les yeux.

- Ah, Fumseck, tu es réveillé...

Le phénix se posa sur l'épaule de son vieil ami, et chanta quelques notes.

- Tu sais, je ne pensais pas que Tom entamerait la guerre comme ça... Vouloir capturer Harry… J'ai bien peur qu'il ait voulu faire un coup d'éclat qui sonnerait comme une déclaration de guerre. L'attaque de Sainte Mangouste n'était, je le crains, qu'un avertissement.

Il soupira.

- Sûrement est-ce moi qui suis trop vieux pour mener une guerre comme celle que Tom a décidé de mener...

Fumseck roucoula de nouveau, et Albus sentit le courage lui revenir.

- Tu as raison, Fumseck, je vais aller remuer un peu ce brave monde du ministère…

Le directeur de Poudlard se leva, enfila sa cape, et caressa une dernière fois le phénix qui le suivait des yeux, avant de prendre une poignée de poudre de cheminette, de la lancer dans les flammes et de prononcer bien haut :

- Ministère de la Magie, bureau du ministre.

****

§§§§§§§§

Ginny regarda sa montre. Encore cinq minutes avant la fin du cours de défense contre les forces du mal, et pourtant Mélissa et sa clique se " préparaient " déjà. Ce qui consistait à tirer sur leurs robes pour les rendre plus moulantes et à se mordiller les lèvres pour les faire paraître plus rouge et plus charnues, la phase remaquillage ayant déjà été effectuée avant le début du cours.

Ginny soupira et reprit sa prise de notes. Mélissa semblait vraiment prendre ce stupide pari à cœur, et pire, elle semblait penser qu'elle pouvait le gagner et crier haut et fort sa victoire. Ginny savait, elle, que même si l'une des deux réussissait à mettre le grappin sur leur charmant professeur, s'en vanter n'aurait fait qu'attirer des ennuis à la " gagnante ", mais aussi et surtout à Uphir. Elle avait relevé le défi de Mélissa sans vraiment réfléchir ce jour-là, pensant que ce ne serait qu'un concours du genre : " à qui le professeur ferait le plus beau sourire ".

Mais à force de discutions avec lui, elle l'avait trouvé… intéressant. Mystérieux, séduisant, avec une personnalité pleine de facettes qu'il ne cachait pas mais que personne ne cherchait à voir, et d'autres par contre qu'il cachait, et bien. Pour prendre un exemple très simple, Ginny n'avait pas réussi à savoir quel était le prénom du professeur Uphir.

Il était de notoriété publique que le professeur Dumbledore se prénommait Albus, le professeur Rogue Severus, McGonagall Minerva… Mais personne ne connaissait le prénom d'Uphir.

- Bon, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui, vous pouvez ranger vos affaires. A vendredi !

Luna sortit à toute vitesse, et fut la première hors de la classe, doublant un Serdaigle qui fit signe à son ami qu'elle était complètement folle. Ginny se contenta de hausser les épaules. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle avait renoncé à comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête de la jeune fille... En attendant, ça l'arrangeait bien. Les garçons étant très vite sortis, et Mélissa ayant viré les filles qui ne faisaient pas partie de son clan, Ginny n'avait plus qu'à ranger ses affaires le plus lentement possible pour que les sujets de conversation de Mélissa, heureusement très pauvres, soient épuisés.

Et au cas où la brune s'accrocherait, elle n'aurait qu'à la virer d'une manière ou d'une autre...

En jetant un petit coup d'œil à son professeur, elle vit celui-ci parler avec Mélissa qui faisait l'essentiel de la conversation, mais quand Ginny eut fini de ranger ses affaires, elle avait quand même pris son temps, elle était seule dans la salle de classe avec M.Uphir qui nourrissait tant bien que mal le strangulos qu'il étudiait avec les deuxième années.

Elle ferma son sac, prit le livre qu'elle devait rendre à la bibliothèque à la main, et s'approcha du bureau de son professeur.

- Vous avez besoin d'aide, professeur ?

Le strangulos se décida enfin à avaler sa pitance, et Uphir se tourna vers elle.

- Non, merci Ginny. Je dois bien avouer qu'il est un peu caractériel, mais j'ai l'habitude...

- L'habitude des strangulos ?

- Mm... Plutôt des gens caractériels...

Elle eut un sourire amusé, baissant machinalement les yeux comme pour réfléchir à ce qu'il disait. Quand elle releva les yeux vers lui, elle vit qu'il la regardait toujours. Semblant remarquer qu'elle le regardait la regarder, le professeur retrouva son habituel sourire en coin et lui demanda :

- Et que puis-je faire pour vous, Melle Weasley ? Tous vos camarades sont déjà partis...

Elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, un sourire un peu espiègle aux lèvres.

- Vous ne m'appelez plus Ginny ?

- Les noms prennent parfois trop d'importance...

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

Il sembla sortir de la rêverie dans laquelle il s'était perdu, et offrit un sourire à la jeune fille.

- Simplement que souvent les gens leur accordent trop d'importance par rapport à celle qu'ils ont vraiment.

- Vous parlez de Voldemort.

- Oui, par exemple. Ou à certaines familles qui ne peuvent supporter de partager leur nom avec quelqu'un qu'elles jugent indigne de lui.

A ces mots, Ginny ne put s'empêcher de penser à la famille Black, et au portrait de la mère de Sirius qui criait sur son propre fils en le traitant de " traître à son sang ". Elle se demanda comment lui, connaissait ce genre de familles, si lui-même en faisait partie, mais se promit de remettre ses réflexions à plus tard.

Elle sourit, venant de trouver là une occasion de trouver la réponse à la question qu'elle se posait depuis un certain temps.

- Et c'est pour ces raisons là que vous ne donnez votre prénom à personne ? Parce que vous trouvez que les prénoms sont inutiles ou que vous aussi accordez trop d'importance au vôtre pour le révéler à quiconque ?

Il la regarda avec étonnement quelques secondes, puis éclata de rire, ce qui fit remonter un agréable frisson de long de la colonne vertébrale de Ginny.

- Je n'ai pas la prétention d'avoir un prénom si important que personne ne doive le découvrir...

Ginny attendit quelques secondes, pour voir si son professeur allait suivre la logique de la conversation, soit en lui donnant son prénom, soit en expliquant pourquoi il ne le faisait pas.

Il apparut à Ginny que comme souvent chez les grands ténébreux, son professeur ne possédait pas une logique commune au commun des mortels.

- Il y a une question que je me pose sur vous, Melle Weasley.

Elle remarqua bien évidemment le détournement de conversation, mais se contenta de hausser les sourcils pour l'inciter à continuer.

- Comment se fait-il que vous prononciez le nom de Voldemort ?

Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, mais répondit au bon de quelques secondes.

- Je l'ai déjà rencontré.

Il eut l'air étonné, ce que Ginny trouva parfaitement compréhensible. Elle s'expliqua rapidement.

- Pas vraiment lui, son souvenir. Il... Il m'a manipulée, et à cause de moi il a failli revenir au pouvoir et tuer Harry.

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas remuer des souvenirs douloureux. Je pensais que vous n'aviez pas peur de dire son nom grâce à votre proximité avec l'Ordre du Phénix ou quelque chose comme ça...

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi... C'est depuis ce jour-là que j'ai décidé de prononcer son nom. J'en avais assez de toujours être la petite sœur qui a besoin qu'on la sauve à chaque fois qu'elle fait une bêtise.

- Je comprends.

Ginny était un peu gênée d'avoir confié tout ça à son professeur.

- Bon, je vais y aller… au revoir, professeur.

- Au revoir...

Elle se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit, mais au moment où elle allait sortir, il la rappela.

- Ginny.

Elle se retourna, dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Je m'appelle Kobal.

Elle lui sourit, puis sortit en refermant la porte.

§§§§§§

Draco reposa son devoir de sortilèges, satisfait. Il avait réussi à le terminer malgré les babillages incessants de Mylène. Cette fille, en septième année à Serpentard, était d'une compagnie assez agréable, jolie et intéressante, mais un peu trop bavarde. Il écouta quel était le sujet qui semblait captiver sa camarade.

Oh. La longue saga "Mylène réussira-t-elle à attirer son Serdaigle de petit ami dans son lit " venait de prendre fin, puisque cette dernière expliquait depuis cinq bonnes minutes, et en détails s'il vous plait, à quoi elle avait occupé sa nuit…

Pour changer un peu du sexe, les aînés des Serpentard avaient choisi comme sujet de discussion : le sexe. Et une fois n'est pas coutume, ils étaient installés sur les meilleurs sièges et canapés de leur salle commune, bien au chaud près de la cheminée, tandis que les élèves des années inférieures et les quelques 6ème années non privilégiés se débrouillaient comme ils pouvaient.

Draco regardait distraitement tomber la pluie par la fenêtre, quand un nom, prononcé par Diana, le ramena d'un coup dans le vif du sujet.

- … Potter que Chang sortait avant Cerner.

Blaise s'esclaffa.

- Si on peut appeler ça " sortir ensemble "! On les a vus une seule fois tous les deux et ils ne se sont même pas embrassés ! Ca ne m'étonne pas que Chang l'ait largué !

Draco ne se joignit pas à la discussion, se contentant d'écouter.

- Ouais, mais maintenant elle doit s'en mordre les doigts. Elle aurait dû attendre, vous avez vu comment il est devenu ?

Nicky, une fille de sixième année absolument fan de Quidditch mais sachant à peine voler, fit semblant de défaillir à la seule évocation du physique de Potter.

- Ne sois pas ridicule, Nicky, tu veux ?

- Tu sais, Macrin, ce n'est pas parce que Potter a réussi à entraîner Margaret dans un couloir sombre qu'il faut être jaloux…

Draco haussa un sourcil, comme la plupart des autres Serpentard. Il n'avait jamais remarqué que Macrin, qu'il connaissait plutôt bien, était attiré par Margaret. Et apparemment, seul Timo l'avait remarqué, ce qui ne l'étonna pas, le 7ème année était un Serpentard dans l'âme et avait le chic pour découvrir ce que les autres tenaient à garder pour eux.

Macrin lança un regard noir à son camarade, avant de répondre.

- Je ne suis pas jaloux. C'est juste que je ne comprends pas pourquoi du jour au lendemain Potter a commencé à s'envoyer toutes les filles de Poudlard.

- Il ne s'envoie pas toutes les filles de Poudlard, il n'a pas couché avec une seule.

- D'après ce que tu en sais Pansy, intervint Blaise.

- Vrai, mais les potins sur Potter vont bon train, et aucun ne parle de coucherie…

Blaise haussa les épaules, et Nathan, un septième année aux cheveux noirs interminables, intervint :

- En tous cas, Potter fait aussi fantasmer les hommes, j'ai entendu Roald gémir cette nuit…

Ce dernier, assis à côté de lui, lui envoya un magistral coup de coussin sur la tête, sous les rires des autres.

- Abruti ! Qui te dit que c'était à propos de Potter ?

Réalisant qu'il venait de creuser sa tombe, il n'eut pas le temps de rajouter " Non, ne dis rien " que son prétendu ami lui répondait, sous l'oreille attentive des autres Serpentard :

- C'est quand même assez explicite " mon beau lion " et …

Roald ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir, l'étouffant sous le coussin qu'il n'avait pas lâché.

Une fois que les rires se furent calmés et que Nathan eut repris sa respiration et une couleur normale, le silence flotta quelques instants sur le groupe, puis la conversation reprit sur un sujet qui n'intéressait pas Draco. Il se pencha vers le devoir de métamorphose de Vincent, qui pataugeait complètement. Plus le temps passait, et plus il trouvait ce crétin et son clone inintéressants.

La compagnie des septièmes années ou de certains sixième années comme Blaise Zabini et, à son grand étonnement, Pansy Parkinson, était bien plus agréable. Mais Crabbe et Goyle Seniors informeraient très vite Lucius si jamais le fils de celui-ci laissait tomber les leurs.

Et puis la métamorphose n'était pas la pire des matières qu'il soit…

****

§§§§§§

Harry, agenouillé près de sa malle dans le dortoir désert, cherchait désespérément ses devoirs des années précédentes. Il avait vraiment passé une très mauvaise journée.

Pour changer.

Il refusa de penser à tous les professeurs le houspillant, tout en le regardant les yeux pleins de pitié. S'il avait été dans un état moindre de délabrement moral, Harry les aurait admirés de pouvoir faire ça...

En attendant, un seul professeur le disputait sans la moindre trace de pitié dans ses grands yeux noirs.

Rogue. Severus Rogue, qui lui avait donné une punition. Pour devoir non-rendu. Et en voyant l'énoncé du devoir, Harry avait compris à quel point le Maître des potions était intéressé par ce qu'il donnait comme punition à ses élèves...

Harry avait toujours pensé que ce sadique passait des heures et des heures à trouver des énoncés de devoirs plus saugrenus et incompréhensibles les uns que les autres, savourant d'avance le désespoir total des pauvres élèves punis pour des raisons parfois douteuses...

Et bien non. Le professeur d'était contenté de sortir une feuille de parchemin de la paperasse qu'il y avait sur son bureau, et la lui avait tendue.

Harry avait de suite reconnu un sujet que le professeur leur avait donné en cinquième année. Merci bien, Hermione, il avait dû le faire tout seul. Et en aucun cas il ne comptait le faire une seconde fois. Il n'aurait qu'à effacer d'un sort la note et le commentaire minables que Rogue avait écrits, et le lui rendre tel quel.

Mais où est-ce qu'il avait bien pu mettre ce foutu devoir? Il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir jeté...

Il se releva et contempla toutes ses affaires entassées sur le sol à coté de sa malle. Il souffla, énervé, en relevant la tête. Il vit en face de lui la malle de Neville, qui n'avait pas été ouverte depuis l'enlèvement de son propriétaire.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il se retrouva bientôt à genoux devant elle, les mains posées sur le couvercle, réfléchissant. Quelque chose au fond de lui disait de ne pas le faire, que ce n'était pas correct, et irrespectueux. Cette partie de lui enfouie tout au fond de son être disait de se rouler en boule et de pleurer.

Mais il en avait assez de pleurer. Il actionna du pouce le mécanisme d'ouverture de la malle de son ami et l'ouvrit.

Sur le dessus il y avait des vêtements. Certains roulés en boule et un peu froissés, d'autres pliés mais entassés sans plus de précautions. Harry hésita, sentant les larmes lui remonter aux yeux en voyant les affaires de son ami, mais il continua. En enlevant les pulls du dessus, il sentit l'odeur de Neville lui monter aux narines. C'était étrange, il n'avait jamais remarqué qu'il avait une odeur particulière. Mais son inconscient reconnu cette odeur faite de terre et de plantes qu'il sentait sans s'en apercevoir chaque fois que son ami était près de lui.

Il trouva sous une robe de sorcier quelques livres de classe, plus ou moins empilés, puis une couche de vêtements soigneusement pliés, ce qui contrastait avec le reste des affaires. Harry les retira, toute morale envolée, et vit, sur une autre couche de vêtements, une forme bien reconnaissable emballée dans un tissu qui semblait précieux, un velours bleu moiré de rouge apparemment, mais en le touchant du bout des doigts, Harry se rendit compte qu'il était beaucoup plus léger.

Il déballa la pièce de tissu, dévoilant un violon, qui même pour un inculte comme Harry avait l'air de très bonne qualité. Un Stradivarius, plus l'archer qui allait avec, ça ne s'achetait pas comme ça sur un coup de tête, Neville devait être vraiment doué…

Et passionné vu comme il semblait en prendre soin. Une passion telle que celle-là ne venait pas du jour au lendemain, et Harry se rendit compte que malgré plus de cinq ans de vie commune, il ne connaissait pas grand-chose de ceux qu'il considérait comme ses amis, à part bien sûr Ron et Hermione.

Et encore, pensa-t-il, peut-être qu'eux non plus je ne les connais pas vraiment…

Il regarda encore quelques instants le verni brillant recouvrant le bois précieux et finement découpé du violon, puis le remballa dans la pièce de tissu. Il reposa l'instrument sur les vêtements de Neville et mit le reste des affaires pêle-mêle dans la malle. Il la referma et se leva.

Il s'allongea sur son lit, les bras en croix et les yeux rivés sur le ciel rouge sang de son baldaquin. La découverte qu'il venait de faire lui tournait dans la tête.

Il ne connaissait pas ses amis.

Ses amis ? Pouvait-il les appeler ainsi alors qu'il ne savait rien ne serait-ce que de leurs passions ?

Il sentit une fois de plus les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais ne leur laissa pas le temps de couler sur ses joues. Il s'assit, tourna la tête vers le lit de Dean et avisa sa malle à côté. Il se leva et l'ouvrit, cette fois sans hésiter. Il ne trouva rien de spécial, que des vêtements et des livres, à part une lettre de sa cousine lui annonçant qu'elle était enceinte.

Il rangea les affaires dans la malle, et s'assis contre le lit de Dean. Il soupira, et aperçut du coin de l'œil un morceau de carton vert tacheté de noir, qui dépassait de sous le matelas. Il l'en tira, pour découvrir un carton à dessins.

Sans plus y réfléchir, Harry l'ouvrit. Le premier dessin représentait un homme et une femme en tenue de mariés. Au coin gauche du dessin un trombone tenait la photo qui avait apparemment servit de modèle. Sûrement les parents de Dean, ou peut être un oncle, une tante, des amis… Harry était incapable de le dire.

Il passa au dessin suivant, représentant la vue qu'on avait de la fenêtre de leur chambre, sous une pluie battante.

Harry se sentit encore plus mal en constatant que Dean avait beaucoup de talent. Enfin, du talent, il n'en savait rien, il était incapable de juger, mais il avait indéniablement une bonne technique. Il dessinait sûrement depuis un bon moment, et Harry ne s'en était même pas rendu compte… Il l'avait certainement déjà vu en train de gribouiller, mais n'y avait jamais fait attention.

Les dessins suivants étaient plutôt des portraits. Il y avait aussi quelques paysages comme celui d'une maison sous la neige qu'Harry trouva très belle, mais les autres étaient principalement des portraits ou des scènes de la vie de tous les jours, comme une bataille de polochons dans leur dortoir, ou bien la vue sur la classe que Dean devait avoir depuis le fond de la classe où il se réfugiait avec Seamus pendant les longues heures d'histoire de la magie.

Il y avait aussi Parvati et Lavande, l'air passionné, dans un décor à peine ébauché qui ressemblait à la salle de divination avant que Dean ne laisse tomber cette option, des amis de Serdaigle avec qui Harry les avait souvent vu, Seamus et lui, Ron profondément endormi sur un parchemin où on ne pouvait lire que " devoir de potion ", Neville soignant une plante, Hermione assise aux trois balais…

Dean s'était apparemment essayé au dessin ensorcelé, si Harry en croyait le professeur Rogue, l'air plus hargneux que d'habitude, qui gesticulait devant un Crabbe et un Goyle qui levaient et baissaient la tête, l'air confus.

Quand Harry vit un portrait de lui, il ne pu s'empêcher de s'y attarder quelques secondes. Il était aussi sur d'autres dessins, comme celui de Ron, Seamus et lui en tenues de Quidditch, où il reconnut l'écriture de Seamus " Sixième année power ! ", ou celui de Ron, Hermione et lui discutant tranquillement au coin du feu.

En feuilletant les dessins, Harry tomba sur un magnifique portrait de Seamus. Même si c'était un dessin sans magie, il s'attendait presque à le voir bouger et lui parler, mais il avait quelque chose d'irréel, comme si chaque trait, chaque ombre le sublimait pour le rendre magnifique.

Etait-ce comme ça que Dean voyait son petit ami ?

Harry n'en savait rien. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup avec Dean, Seamus ou même Neville…

Quand il vit un dessin de Neville jouant du violon devant la fenêtre de leur dortoir, ouverte sur la forêt printanière, le cœur d'Harry se serra. Dean était au courant pour le violon de Neville et lui n'avait rien vu… Il ne pouvait même pas se dire que Neville n'avait rien dit à personne.

Il rangea machinalement les dessins, replaça la pochette sous le matelas et s'allongea de nouveau sur son lit. Il se rendait compte que Dean et Neville avaient été capturés, à cause de lui, alors qu'ils n'étaient pas si proches que ça. Ils n'avaient jamais été des amis intimes du Survivant, et pourtant, ils se retrouvaient entre les mains de Voldemort à cause de lui…

Harry s'interdit encore une fois de pleurer. Une idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit. Un souvenir…

Il se leva et recommença à chercher dans ses affaires, mais cette fois, il ne cherchait plus son devoir de potion. Après avoir une fois de plus retourné sa malle sans résultat, il regarda sous son lit où il avisa son vieux sac à dos. Il l'ouvrit et y trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait.

Son cadeau d'anniversaire. L'album photo de Ron et Hermione.

Il s'assit sur son lit, le dos appuyé contre le dos de son baldaquin, et l'ouvrit sur la photo de Ron, Hermione et lui à Pré-au-Lard. Il tourna la page, et feuilleta l'album, où il vit dans le quartier général de l'Ordre de Phénix des Tonks, Hermione et Remus souriants, la famille Weasley au grand complet ou éparpillée sur plusieurs photos, et d'autres membres de l'Ordre qui passaient ça et là.

Et puis des photos de Poudlard, mais, comme le pensait Harry, surtout des photos de groupes, pas de photos individuelles de tel ou tel ami. Juste des photos qui ressemblaient presque à des photos de classes, pas à des sorties entre amis.

En voyant une photographie d'Hagrid, sa mauvaise conscience revint au galop.

Hagrid… Il lui avait à peine adressé la parole depuis la rentrée. Il devrait peut-être aller le voir, prendre le thé et discuter avec son vieil ami…

Il chassa vite cette idée de son esprit. Il avait déjà assez de problèmes comme ça pour en plus s'encombrer d'Hagrid et de son gigantesque petit frère ! Au fond de lui, une voix s'indigna de ces pensées, mais il la réprima bien vite.

Il tourna rageusement la page, et continua à fixer une à une les photos où un sort animait les personnages pour qu'ils lui sourient.

Et en tournant une page, il vit une photo de Sirius.

Seulement Sirius, son visage souriant malgré son regard un peu dur de tant d'années de tristesse et de solitude, son éternelle barbe de trois jours, et ses longs cheveux.

Sirius, toujours aussi beau.

Sirius.

Harry caressa doucement la joue de son parrain, qui lui sourit de plus belle, et n'essaya même plus de retenir ses larmes.

Il sanglota pendant ce qui lui parut quelques secondes, ou une éternité, ne quittant pas la photo du regard, malgré ses yeux pleins de larmes et ses lunettes sales.

Et d'un coup il referma l'album, se retint de justesse de ne pas l'envoyer à travers la fenêtre et le jeta dans un des tiroirs de sa table de nuit.

Il alla appuyer son front et ses mains contre la vitre glacée de son contact avec l'extérieur et regarda les ombres de la nuit recouvrir tout, en essayant de se calmer.

Pour pouvoir paraître normal aux yeux du monde.

**__**

A suivre…

§§§§§§§

Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi ? Personnellement j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelques longueurs... Enfin, si vous avez le temps laissez-moi une review, s'il vous plait !

Par contre pour le chapitre suivant… Je ne sais absolument pas quoi vous dire… J'avais pensé avancer le chapitre 8 pendant le mois d'août, en même temps que le 7, mais j'ai été un peu débordée… Résultat je n'en ai pas écrit un traître mot.

Et pourquoi avoir prévu de prendre de l'avance, me demanderez-vous, et vous aurez raison car je suis rarement prévoyante, mais là…

La réponse est simple : je suis rentrée au lycée. En seconde.

Et comme je n'ai jamais été au lycée en tant qu'élève, je ne sais pas du tout combien j'aurais de temps à moi, et donc pour écrire. Mais bon, comptons à peu près trois semaines… En espérant que je tiendrais les délais... Enfin, bon, si jamais le chapitre n'est pas là dans les temps, c'est qu'il ne devrait pas tarder.

A bientôt ! J'espère…

N'oubliez pas l'autrice, une review, c'est pas cher payé !


	9. Chapter 9

**Entre Chien et Loup**

Chapitre 8 :

**Auteuse** : Keres

**Base** : Harry Potter

**Genre** : suite du tome 5

**Disclamer** : Harry n'est pas à moi. Drago n'est pas à moi. Sirius n'est pas à moi. Mais je suis en train de prévoir un bishonen-napping et d'en faire ma propriété légitime. Les autres ? Ils ne sont pas à moi non plus mais je les laisse à leur estimée propriétaire, la géniale J.K.Rowling. (Comment ça je fais la lèche-botte dans l'espoir qu'elle ne me colle pas un procès une fois que j'aurais capturé les beaux mecs dont elle est l'heureuse propriétaire ?)

Y'a quelqu'un ?

Non, il n'y a personne ?

Oh, mais que vois-je ? Un lecteur qui est toujours là !

Vraiment avec le retard que j'ai, je crois que je n'ai qu'à m'écraser et faire platement mes excuses pour ces trois semaines qui se sont un peu étalées.

Je ne vous parlerai pas des circonstances atténuantes que j'ai eues, comme les problèmes d'ordinateur que tout le monde connaît, perdition de cahier sur lequel j'avais écris en attendant, les grosses panes d'inspirations et le lycée où je passe ma vie sans avoir l'impression d'y faire quoi que ce soit, ça serait trop long.

D'autant qu'au lier d'écrire ce chapitre, j'ai écris des morceaux d'Entre Chien et Loup qui ne seront publiés que dans un long moment... Bref, pour ceux ou celles qui lisent mon bla-bla, sachez que **je suis bien décidée à finir cette fic**, et un jour elle sera publiée dans son intégralité, même si ce n'est pas pour tout de suite...

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Ornaluca : **Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews qui me font toujours aussi plaisir ! Mais si tu t'inquiètes pour Riry chéri, il va falloir attendre un peu pour qu'il aille mieux... Mais ça va s'arranger !

**Saturne : **Merci ! Et pour ta question, OUI ça va tourner en slash ! Contente ? Mais il va falloir attendre un pitit peu. Voilà « déjà » la suite, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire !

**Shany-Blue Pendragon : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je crains que ce moment de l'histoire ne soit pas très joyeux... Mais (normalement), ça s'arrange plus tard !

**Ratonton : ** Voui, chef : Voilà la suite et désolée du retard !

**Vif d'or : **Désolée d'avoir « un petit peu » abusé de ta patience en postant ce chapitre en retard, j'espère que tu l'aimeras !

**Sa:** Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ils me vont droit au cœur! Voilà la suite, j'espère vraiment qu'elle te plaira! Sinon pour ma bio, je suis contente, bien qu'étonnée, qu'elle te plaise, et ce que je peux dire c'est que tu as vraiment de bons goûts si tu aime ma fic et les mêmes choses que moi! Lol! A bientôt j'espère et bonne lecture!

**Kaori: **Merci à toi... Je suis contente que les personnages t'aient touchée, c'est vraiment sur eux que j'ai le plus réfléchi! Bonne lecture et encore merci!

**Bins: **Tu as raison, le lycée et le collège, ce n'est pas du tout pareil! J'ai l'impression de ne rien faire de mes journées, et pourtant j'ai mis je ne sais combien de mois à écrire ce chapitre. Où est la logique? Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça fait plaisir!

**Yuki-chan: **Merci! Je suis contente que les couples te plaisent, même s'ils ne sont pas très originaux... Et je suis sincèrement désolée de t'avoir fait m'envoyer deux review pour cause de chapitre plus que retardataire!

Et un grand merci à Ornaluca pour son mail qui m'a donné un coup de speed !

**§§§§§§§**

Encore un mardi.

Encore six heures et demi.

Encore un entretien avec Ombrage.

Encore ce couloir, où Malfoy attendait, une fois de plus arrivé le premier.

Mais cette fois le Serpentard ne le regardait plus de haut, avec dédain et moquerie, comme il le faisait aux autres entretiens.

Il le suivait des yeux avec la même expression que ces derniers jours, un sourire prédateur sans les lèvres, juste avec les yeux.

Et Harry, ne sachant pas comment réagir, garda une expression impassible en se laissant glisser par terre, le dos contre le mur.

Mais il ne put garder longtemps les yeux fixés ailleurs que dans ceux du Serpentard.

Ses yeux de métal toujours insondables, bien que légèrement différents, comme les lueurs d'un feu couvent sous la glace.

Harry ne savait plus que penser de Malfoy, mais cette impression de délire, de vertige même, le repoussait et l'attirait en même temps.

Son attention fut détournée des yeux d'acier par la porte qui s'ouvrait, laissant passer trois élèves.

Par la porte restée ouverte, ils purent entendre :

Entrez, messieurs, entrez...

Harry se leva et il entra le premier, mais il ne pouvait ignorer la présence presque oppressante du Serpentard juste derrière lui.

Ombrage était assise derrière son bureau, comme à son habitude, et était en train, d'un coup de baguette magique, de ranger au fond de la pièce l'un des trois fauteuils qui lui faisaient face.

Bonsoir. Asseyez-vous, je vous prie.

Harry et Draco s'exécutèrent, et attendirent qu'Ombrage entame la conversation, ou plutôt son long et habituel monologue.

Messieurs, vous n'êtes pas sans vous douter du sujet particulier dont je me dois de vous parler aujourd'hui, puisque la semaine dernière, notre entretien a été regrettablement remplacé.

Harry pensa que le « regrettablement » était de trop. Lui avait largement préféré regarder Malfoy se déshabiller plutôt que d'écouter Ombrage lui parler pendant une demi-heure...

Votre groupe, continuait Ombrage, est d'autant plus concerné qu'une des personnes enlevées en faisait partie, et il a partagé avec nous l'amitié qui lie les gens dans ce genre de circonstances...

Harry eut envie d'éclater. Mais il ne savait pas si c'était de rire ou en sanglots... A côté de lui Malfoy avait plutôt l'air de s'étouffer.

Je veux bien entendu parler de M.Longdubat, de son enlèvement ainsi que celui de M. Thomas.

Harry ne s'énerva même pas. Ombrage était devenue pour lui tellement insignifiante, et il était tellement fatigué de toutes ces histoires. Il n'avait envie que d'une seule chose : autre chose. D'autres problèmes, d'autres personnes, d'autres ennemis... N'importe quoi qui ne soit pas Voldemort et sa guerre.

Vous comprenez, messieurs, continuait inlassablement Ombrage, qu'un tel évènement ne pourra en aucun cas se reproduire et que vous êtes absolument en sécurité à Poudlard. Et pour vos petits camarades, vous êtes bien sûr déjà conscients que le ministère de la magie s'occupe activement de cette affaire et que la libération de ces élèves est une priorité.

Bein voyons, pensa Harry. Quel image se dégagerait d'un système incapable de protéger ses enfants ?

Mais il est de mon devoir de vous préparer à une éventualité... improbable, mais toujours possible. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que chaque crise, même passagère comme cette petite montée de mangemorts nostalgiques et sans chef, n'est pas sans conséquence... Et il est à craindre que ce soient Messieurs Londubat et Thomas qui les subissent...

Harry ne réagit pas et resta impassible. Il savait déjà que Dean et Neville étaient morts, ou presque. Chaque minute sans que le ministère ouvre des négociations ouvertes les précipitaient tous les deux vers leur fin.

Et Ombrage continuait de bavasser.

Et donc, il est bien évident que...

Je vous arrête tout de suite, intervint soudainement Malfoy. Il est absolument hors de question que pour des « raisons de sécurité », je sois privé de sortie à Pré-au-Lard ou ailleurs, ou qu'on m'impose un couvre-feu plus strict.

Harry ne réagit même pas. Quelque part, ce comportement typiquement malfoyen le rassurait, lui chuchotait que tout était comme avant.

L'inconnu que Malfoy devenait ces derniers temps, l'étranger que lui-même devenait, lui faisaient peur et l'attiraient. La peur de l'inconnu, le désir inconditionnel d'autre chose. Qui lui avait dit que le désir, à la différence de l'envie, méritait un saut dans le vide, de lâcher ses préceptes, de renier ses idées et ses croyances ? Il ne se rappelait plus.

Mon... Monsieur Malfoy...

La voix bégayante et effrayée d'Ombrage le sortit légèrement de ses considérations philosophiques.

Monsieur Malfoy, se reprit-elle d'une voix un peu plus assurée. Nous n'avons pas encore mis en place de telles mesures, mais vous devez bien comprendre que...

Pas _encore_ ? Pas _ENCORE _! Je vous préviens tout de suite que quoi que vous imposiez aux autres élèves, vous ne feriez mieux pas de tenter de me plier à quelque nouvelle règle que ce soit...

Harry aurait voulu tenir ce même discours à Ombrage. Un seul regard sur la femme lui rappelait l'année précédente, la « Grande Inquisitrice » et les retenues dont sa main gardait encore le souvenir.

Mais il ne pouvait pas. Ce n'était pas que la vision de cette montagne de graisse grelottante surmontée d'un nœud rose, effrayée par un élève, lui inspirait une quelconque pitié. Elle l'avait apitoyé, mais maintenant il ne voyait plus en elle qu'un défouloir totalement inintéressant.

Mais sur ce sujet là, il ne se sentait pas le droit d'intervenir.

Monsieur Malfoy, je vous conseille de faire attention. Ces paroles pourraient être interprétées comme des menaces...

C'était de sa faute à lui si Ombrage voulait les restreindre dans leur temps libre.

Tiens donc ! s'exclama ironiquement Malfoy. Rien d'étonnant, puisque ça en sont !

C'était de sa faute à lui si Dean et Neville étaient prisonniers de Voldemort. Toutes les actions dont découlaient leur capture étaient donc entièrement de sa faute à lui.

Monsieur Malfoy, je vous préviens que je ne tolérerai pas une pareille attitude...

Oh ? Et qu'allez-vous faire, m'envoyer la brigade inquisitoriale ?

Quelque part, le cynisme de Malfoy toucha Harry. Le Malfoy d'avant, si semblable pourtant à celui qu'il avait sous les yeux, n'aurait pu revenir sur ce qu'il savait être une erreur.

Monsieur Malfoy, pour la dernière fois, je vous prie de vous calmer...

L'héritier Malfoy, loin d'écouter sa « tutrice », se leva et quitta la pièce. Harry entendait Ombrage vociférer, mais ne prêta pas attention à ses paroles. Il ne pensait même pas que Malfoy était énervé, seulement lui aussi le petit jeu du ministère auquel il avait accepté de se prêtait ne l'amusait plus.

A son tour Harry se leva et sortit, avec en fond sonore Ombrage qui s'époumonait mais n'osait pas se lever pour les suivre.

Une fois dans le couloir, Harry eut envie d'une fille et partit à la recherche de Parvati Patil, toujours prête à s'amuser un peu.

**§§§§§§§**

Quand la sonnerie stridente du réveil retentit dans le dortoir, et Draco l'éteignit d'un geste brusque, encore dans un demi-sommeil. Il se réveilla après quelques secondes, à moitié affalé sur la table de nuit où son instrument de torture s'était tu pour dix toutes petites minutes.

Il se rallongea, et à peine sa tête eut-elle touché l'oreiller qu'il s'était déjà rendormi.

Et dix minutes plus tard, le réveil sonna à nouveau, et Draco l'éteignit de nouveau, se recoucha et se rendormit. Ce petit manège dura, comme tous les jours, plus d'une demi-heure. En attendant, le dortoir des sixième année de Serpentard s'était vidé, il ne restait plus qu'une demi-heure avant le début des cours.

Quand Draco s'en rendit compte, en faisant taire une fois de plus son réveil, définitivement cette fois, il se recoucha sur le dos dans un long soupire, et remonta son épaisse couette jusqu'au menton.

C'était le matin qu'il se sentait le plus mal. Il était épuisé, ses yeux le piquaient dès qu'il voulait les garder ouverts, il sentait la fatigue courir dans tous ses muscles, son estomac vide se soulevait, lui donnant la nausée. Et puis il y avait le froid. Il était si bien sous sa couette toute chaude, avec ses gros oreillers de plumes... Mais non, il fallait se lever, traverser ce grand dortoir mal chauffé pour accéder à la salle de bains. Et là se déshabiller, se doucher en vitesse, puis s'habiller, sortir...

Il savait qu'après ça irait mieux, même s'il y avait les cours, le devoir de métamorphose, les deux heures de sortilège en commun avec ces abrutis de Gryffondor...

Draco soupira de nouveau, et tendit le bras pour saisir sa baguette et allumer la lumière. Le soleil ne s'était pas encore levé, et même la faible lueur de la bougie posée sur sa table de nuit agressa ses yeux rougis par le manque de sommeil.

Il réussit à s'asseoir sur son lit, puis se leva au prix d'un effort incommensurable.

Vingt minutes plus tard, après être rapidement passé à la Grande Salle boire un café, il arriva, parfait comme à son habitude, juste à l'heure pour le devoir de métamorphose. Personne ne s'en étonna. Draco Malfoy n'arrivait jamais en avance ni en retard. La ponctualité est une qualité, or un Malfoy possède toutes les qualités.

Trois quarts d'heures plus tard, Draco reposa sa plume près de l'encrier, et relut sa copie. Parfait, aucune faute, une autre bonne note en perspective. A côté de lui, Blaise écrivait encore, comme la majeure partie de la classe.

Il laissa son regard partir par la fenêtre, sur le ciel bleu et glacial de la fin du mois de novembre, et en profita pour laisser vagabonder son esprit. Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par McGonagall qui ramassait les copies et les fit sortir.

Draco traversa les couloirs pour aller au double cours de sortilège, entouré de Grégory et Vincent qui parlaient de Quidditch, pour changer un peu, de Pansy qui refaisait le contrôle dans sa tête, livre à la main pour voir si elle avait fait des erreurs, et de Blaise, qui pour une fois ne disait rien.

Blaise Zabini était vraiment un garçon étrange, et Draco avait compris seulement dans le courant de l'année précédente que ses interminables babillages n'étaient qu'une surface, et que lui-même ne s'écoutait pas, préférant étouffer les autres sous des flots de parole pour qu'ils le laissent penser en paix. Alors pour une fois qu'il était plongé dans ses réflexions en silence, Draco préféra le laisser seul à ses songes.

Etrangement, il se sentait bien. Il se sentait presque flotter dans le couloir, même si le sol était ferme sous ses pieds.

Puis au détour d'un virage, il croisa Potter. Seul. Automatiquement, un sourire sardonique fleurit sur ses lèvres. Il avait envie de jouer avec le Gryffondor, comme jamais auparavant. Jusqu'à le fin de sa cinquième année, Harry Potter avait été un symbole de danger, d'adversité. Un ennemi personnel qu'il fallait vaincre.

Pendant un temps, les quelques mois de cette sixième année en fait, le comportement inhabituel du Gryffondor l'avait surpris, intéressé, même. Là… L'étonnement de la nouvelle attitude été passé. Il avait entendu sa mère parler par cheminée interposée avec une de ses cousines éloignées. Dans la noblesse sorcière, même les enfants répudiés font jaser. Surtout les enfants répudiés. Et la disparition du dernier Black, rejeté par les siens, n'était pas passée inaperçue.

Bref, Draco avait compris que c'était la mort de Sirius son parrain qui avait mis le grand Harry Potter dans cet état, et avait plutôt envie de s'en amuser.

Un jeu, un jouet pour le détourner de son ennui, de ses ennuis.

Comme d'habitude, une remarque acide allait sortir toute seule. Draco ne savait pas encore laquelle, mais il faisait suffisamment confiance à son cerveau et à son venin pour faire mal à qui que ce soit, et Potter, malgré sa nouvelle attitude d'indifférence, n'y échapperait pas.

Le solitaire Gryffondor planta soudain son regard dans les yeux d'acier de celui qu'on surnommait le petit prince des Serpentard. Sans un mot, celui-ci passa à côté d'Harry Potter. Et tandis que le Gryffondor s'éloignait, ses pas résonnant dans le couloir derrière eux, Vincent rompit le désagréable silence dans lequel l'héritier Malfoy flottait.

Draco, tu n'as rien dit à Potter ?

Agacé, il accéléra le pas, en sifflant presque :

Effectivement, Vincent Crabbe, on ne peut rien te cacher…

**§§§§§§§**

Fred, non ! Arrête ! George, rends-moi ça tout de suite !

Au détour d'un couloir, Ginny Weasley se faisait malmener par ses deux grands frères.

Alors, petite Ginny... Encore en route pour la salle de DCFM ?

Elle entendait au ton de sa voix le sourire goguenard que Fred, de derrière son dos et lui tenant les bras, ne devait pas manquer d'arborer, tandis qu'elle voyait sur son jumeau le même rictus, celui-ci tenant son sac de classe à la main.

Je vous rappelle que j'ai cours ! Si vous vous ennuyez vous n'avez qu'à arrêter de sécher au lieu d'embêter votre petite sœur adorée !

D'une secousse d'épaule, elle se libéra facilement de la parodie de poigne de son frère.

C'est pas notre faute si les entraînements de Quidditch ne sont pas assez nombreux ! Allez, p'tite sœur, qu'est-ce que tu vas encore faire chez M.Uphir ?

Je vous ai dit : j'ai cours ! Une notion que vous avez l'air d'occulter encore plus que d'habitude !

Elle récupéra d'un geste sec son sac des mains de George, fit trois pas et se retourna, l'air furieuse, vers ses abrutis de frères.

Si vous regrettez vraiment d'avoir redoublé et que vous avez décidé de ne pas en ficher une, trouvez-vous une copine au lieu d'embêter le monde ! A bon entendeur, salut !

Et elle repartit, entendant derrière elle les éclats de rires de ses deux abrutis de frères.

_Et voilà, je suis en retard... _

En arrivant devant la salle de DCFM, elle la trouva fermée, et entendit à travers la porte le professeur faire son cours. Elle soupira et frappa.

Entrez...

Poussant délicatement la porte, elle entra à moitié dans la classe, s'excusa discrètement et interrogea le professeur du regard. Celui-ci lui fit signe de s'installer et continua son cours.

Elle se glissa à pas de loup vers le fond de la classe, et s'assit à côté de Luna.

A la fin de l'heure, alors qu'elle allait sortir de la salle, Ginny entendit la voix de M.Uphir.

Miss Weasley ? Veuillez venir, je vous prie.

Ginny s'approcha de lui, sous les regards jaloux des filles de la classe.

Oui, Monsieur ?

Vous ne m'avez pas donné la raison de votre retard.

En posant cette question, il n'avait ni l'air sévère de Mc Gonagall, ni l'air hystérique de Trewlaney qui n'attendait qu'une mauvaise nouvelle, ni encore la petite étincelle de sadisme, seule expression lisible sur le visage de Rogue quand celui-ci s'apprêtait à enlever cinquante points à Gryffondor par seconde de retard. Il avait juste l'air de s'informer, de demander poliment et sans s'imposer s'il y avait un quelconque problème.

Euh... En fait, je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse... J'ai croisé mes frères et ils m'ont... retenue.

Le professeur s'appuya contre son bureau, l'ai pensif.

Vos frères. Frédérique et George, n'est-ce pas ? On ne peut pas dire que je les vois souvent. Même si d'après les autres professeurs, j'ai l'immense privilège de les voir au moins une fois par semaine !

Oui. Ils sèchent beaucoup en ce moment. Je crois qu'ils s'ennuient, en cours.

Sûrement, ils sont brillants. C'est dommage qu'ils ne viennent pas plus souvent. Ils sont... intéressants.

Intéressants ?

Oui. Pour moi, il y a des gens qui sortent du lot, à leur façon. Chacun le fait différemment, bien sûr. Personnellement, je suis plutôt sensible aux gens qui donnent envie de les connaître. De comprendre leurs mystères. Pas vous ?

Si. J'aime le mystère...

Moi aussi, sourit le professeur. Mais j'aime surtout les dévoiler...

Dévoiler ceux des autres, alors. Vous ne révélez rien des vôtres.

L'homme ne répondit rien, comme si son élève n'avait rien dit. Comprenant qu'il refusait de s'engager sur cette voie là, Ginny n'insista pas.

Et il y a d'autres personnes que vous trouvez... intéressantes ?

Uphir sourit, replaçant une longue mèche dorée derrière son oreille.

Vous connaissez Harry Potter.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel.

Oh, non ! Réponse trop classique, bien sûr qu'Harry Potter est intéressant ! N'importe qui, même à l'autre bout de la Terre, vous le dira !

Bien sûr. Mais je vous parle du vrai Harry Potter, pas de son image. C'est lui que vous connaissez, d'ailleurs. Il cache une telle souffrance sous cette image...

Ginny essaya de ne pas réagir. Mais comment son professeur pouvait-il ressentir toute la peine d'Harry depuis la mort de Sirius ? Elle savait que M.Uphir avait un exellent sens de l'observation, mais à ce point...

Ne connaissant que trop sa langue fourchue et ses lapsus révélateurs, Ginny préféra noyer le poisson.

Oui... J'ai été amoureuse de lui jusque en deuxième année.

Son professeur eut l'air amusé.

Et vous dites que je suis trop classique ? Pourtant ce n'est pas très original de tomber amoureuse d'Harry Potter...

Je n'ai appris à le connaître qu'après qu'il m'ait sauvé la vie.

Il vous a sauvé de Voldemort. J'ai entendu parler de cette affaire. Vous m'y avez fait allusion d'ailleurs.

Ginny acquiesça, mais ne savait trop que répondre. Sentant sa gêne, le professeur laissa filer et continua la discussion comme si de rien n'était.

Je dois vous avouer que la plupart des élèves intéressants sont en sixième ou septième année. Vous connaissez Jennyfer Adams, de Serdaigle ?

De nom...

Elle est passionnante. Vous vous entendriez bien, j'en suis sûr.

Je prend ça comme un compliment.

Il ne lui répondit que d'un sourire.

Beaucoup d'élèves ont une personnalité très marquée, même parmi les plus timides ou chez ceux qu'on attend le moins. Comme Malfoy.

Le sang de Ginny ne fit qu'un tour au nom de l'égérie des Serpentard. Le professeur parut s'en amuser.

Excusez-moi. Réaction typiquement Gryffondorienne...

Je vois ça... Tout ça pour dire que derrière sa façade de méchant fils de méchant, qu'il entretient avec soin, il a des idées et des opinions... originales. Et intéressantes.

Oui, sûrement... Dommage que les Serpentard soient trop bornés pour parler aux autres maisons.

Vous êtes sûre ? Et si les Serpentard pensaient la même chose que vous à propos des Gryffondor ? Je suis certain qu'à cause de ce mode de pensée les uns comme les autres manquent des rencontres plus qu'intéressantes.

Ginny réfléchit quelques secondes.

Vous avez sans doute raison...

Vous remarquerez bien vite que j'ai très souvent raison.

Ginny rit doucement en se demandant comment faisait son professeur pour plaisanter et rire en gardant son sérieux.

Alors que me proposez-vous ? Aller m'asseoir à la table des Serpentard et entamer la discussion avec Draco Malfoy ?

Je vous conseillerais plutôt de commencer par Blaise Zabini.

Zabini ?

Oui. Il n'en a peut-être pas l'air mais il est très ouvert et très tolérant. Nous avons souvent discuté tous les deux, et il est très curieux de tout.

Détournant la tête vers la fenêtre, Ginny réfléchit quelques secondes à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre avant de se tourner de nouveau vers son professeur.

Et moi qui pensait être ouverte d'esprit et que je ne faisais pas de discrimination...

Si ça peut vous rassurer, vous n'êtes pas la pire ! Et vous vous en rendez compte, ce qui est un premier pas pour changer. Mais ne changez pas trop. Vous êtes impulsive, ça fait partie de votre charme…

Ginny sourit, un rien gênée, et prit rapidement congé de son professeur.

Vous savez, lui dit-elle en se retournant dans l'encadrement de la porte, la personne la plus… intéressante ici n'est pas un élève… Kobal.

**§§§§§§§**

Ses longues robes noires claquant autour de lui, le visage inexpressif laissant paraître toute la froideur de son personnage, le professeur Rogue pénétra dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.

Il n'y avait personne d'autre que les cordeaux pour le voir traverser le parc de l'école, d'un pas plus ferme encore et plus décidé que d'habitude. Quand les lourdes portes en bois enchantées du château s'ouvrirent devant lui en reconnaissant son emprunte magique, il ne prit même pas le temps de s'arrêter pour enlever sa lourde cape noire, la faisant claquer avant de la tendre à un elfe de maison venu l'accueillir.

Sans même ralentir l'allure, il se dirigea droit vers la gargouille gardienne du bureau directorial. Un observateur extérieur n'aurait pas pu dire s'il marchait ainsi depuis des heures, ou seulement quelques minutes, tant sa foulée était régulière et assurée. Sa couse s'arrêta tout de même devant la simple porte de Dumbledore, dernier rempart, à l'apparence si modeste, avant son but. Il frappa trois coups secs sur le vieux bois, et une voix calme lui arriva de l'autre côté.

Entrez, Severus.

Il s'exécuta, et sans autre préambule, déclara :

Professeur, je les ai retrouvés.

Malgré son grand âge et son apparence fragile, Dumbledore se leva immédiatement de sa chaise, presque dans un sursaut.

**- **Où ?

Au château de WindWalker, chez de nobles mangemorts apparentés aux Lestrange. Une petite base du Maître, elle me paraissait bien surveillée.

As-tu été découvert, Severus ?

Non. Mais j'ai croisé Pettigrow. Il ne croit pas en ma fidélité au Maître, disant que j'aurais dû tuer Potter avant le retour du Seigneur.

Albus Dumbledore resta pensif quelques instants. Pettigrow ne se montrait presque jamais en présence de l'espion de Poudlard. Etait-ce une coïncidence, ou un autre plan machiavélique de Celui-qui-fut-Tom-Jedusor ?

Le directeur secoua doucement le tête, faisant onduler sa longue chevelure argentée.

Severus, le plus important est avant tout la sécurité des élèves. Je vais de ce pas prévenir le ministère, il faut préparer l'intervention des aurors.

Monsieur, qu'allez vous leur dire ?

Je crains, Severus, que Tonks ou Kingsley ne reçoive les honneurs qui vous sont dus…

Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne mène pas cette vie pour les honneurs, et encore moins ceux de Fudge… Je crois avoir besoin de sommeil. Bonne nuit, professeur.

Bonne nuit Severus.

Le directeur regarda la porte se refermer, avec une fermeté tout à fait maîtrisée. Il soupira.

Dors bien, mon pauvre enfant…

§§§§§§§

Dean regarda Neville s'endormir.

Même si c'était totalement stupide et inutile, ils avaient tous les deux décidé de faire des « tours de garde ». Comme s'ils avaient leur mot à dire sur ce que leur ordonnaient leurs geôliers, ou s'ils pouvaient se défendre contre des mangemorts...

Mais ça leur permettait de se donner l'impression qu'ils contrôlaient vaguement quelque chose... Et ils évitaient de se monter la tête l'un l'autre.

Dean pour sa part préférait ne plus réfléchir. Il subissait, subsistait et attendait qu'il se passe quelque chose, en bien ou en mal. Ils n'avaient pas revu le soleil depuis qu'ils étaient prisonniers, et avaient perdu totalement la notion du temps. Peu après leur capture, ils avaient été changés d'endroits deux ou trois fois, pour finalement atterrir ici, où que ce soit, depuis un temps indéfini qui lui paraissait être deux jours ou deux ans.

Cette impuissance avait profondément marqué Neville. Lui aussi bien sûr. Mais Neville, une fois la peur passée, ou plutôt l'état de peur permanente accepté par son esprit et son organisme, n'eut aucun éclat de colère.

Dean lui, avait hurlé pendant des heures, s'était démené contre ses chaînes, crachant même sur un geôlier venu le calmer. Il n'avait récolté qu'une paire de coups de poings qui l'avait assommé pendant bien une demi-heure.

Mais Neville, lui, avait engendré et nourri une haine froide.

Tous deux s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés durant leur captivité. Et Dean, qui se considérait déjà comme l'ami de son compagnon d'infortune avant leur capture, le découvrait sous un nouveau jour. Il avait appris l'histoire de ses parents. Son histoire.

Il avait découvert un Neville plein de sensibilité, pas de faiblesse, mais vraiment une sensibilité aux choses et aux gens. Mais même si jusqu'à présent il n'avait fait que la cacher pour faire face à l'histoire de sa vie, ce qu'il avait vécu ces dernières semaines, voire même ces derniers mois, le forçait à se protéger par de l'agressivité. 

Il soupira. Mieux valait ne pas trop y penser. Ne pas penser tout court d'ailleurs...

Comme souvent, ses pensées se dirigèrent d'elles-mêmes vers ses parents, mais en imaginant une seconde l'angoisse qu'ils devaient subir, il préféra penser à autre chose. L'image de sa petite sœur s'imposa à son esprit. Il embrassa mentalement la petite peste, et écarta cette pensée douloureuse.

Il se demanda comment allait Harry. Lui et Neville avaient bien fini par comprendre le plan de leurs geôliers. Ils ne leurs avaient rien dit, pas fait de longs discours sur le pourquoi et le comment de leurs actes et de leurs motivations comme tout bon méchant qui se respecte dans tous les livres qu'il avait lus, ou tous les films que Seamus lui avait montré.

Seamus. Son cœur sursauta à la pensée du roux. Il vit un instant son visage souriant.

_Ça par contre, mon vieux, ça y est dans tous les bouquins et tous les films. Manque plus que les violons romantiques et un flash-back sur notre premier baiser..._

Il se demanda comment son... petit ami réagissait face à toute cette histoire. Après tout, ils n'était ensemble que depuis cet été, personne n'était au courant et leur... couple n'avait jamais vraiment eu de coup dur.

Et peut-être n'était-ce après tout qu'une amourette d'école, de tendres amours de gosses, comme il en existait bien d'autres et qui n'était ensuite qu'un souvenir doux-amer parmi les quelques années de vie passées à Poudlard...

En attendant, Dean aurait aimé que Seamus soit là... Non, plutôt, il aurait aimé être dans leur dortoir à Poudlard, dans son propre lit chaud et confortable, et que Seamus vienne le rejoindre.

Il en avait tellement envie que si ça avait été le cas, il aurait enfin laissé Seamus aller un peu plus loin que d'habitude, comme il le lui avait proposé quelques fois.

Un courant d'air le fit frissonner. Il se recroquevilla ramenant ses genoux contre son torse. Le tintement de ses chaînes et le métal toujours froid se rappelant à ses poignets le glacèrent plus encore que la température extérieure et les épais murs de pierres humides.

Soudain, il entendit des bruits étranges venant de derrière la porte. Il tendit l'oreille, et reconnut le son caractéristique de sorts fusant dans l'air et des bruits de lutte. Réveillant Neville le plus vite possible, il se tendit et attendit que quelque chose se passe.

Ça ne devrait plus être long...

Au bout de quelques minutes, le silence se fit de l'autre côté du mur. Puis des voix d'hommes se firent entendre, fortes mais plus calmes que pendant la bataille. Dean se tourna vers Neville, mais celui-ci lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait pas non plus compris les paroles prononcées.

Quand les bruits de pas se rapprochèrent de leur cellule, ils étaient prêts. Prêts à quoi, ils n'auraient pas pu le dire eux-mêmes vu leurs compétences magiques ou mêmes physiques, sans parler de leur état actuel, mais ils étaient prêts.

Alohomora.

La porte s'ouvrit.

Sur un auror.

§§§§§§§

La Grande Salle était en effervescence. En gros titre de la Gazette du Sorcier s'étalaient les mots « Enfin libres ». En dessous, les photos de Dean et Neville s'étalaient, seuls, encadrés d'aurors, avant leur capture, après leur libération...

Leur libération... Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ils étaient libres, libres et vivants...

S'il avait été en état de réfléchir, il aurait pu remarquer que le ministère avait bien fait les choses. Plus de la moitié du journal était consacré à « cette miraculeuse libération, due au travail intensif de nos recherches ».

Mais le Survivant ne prit même pas la peine de lire les différents titres, interviews, ou autres articles consacrés au sujet, comme la plupart des élèves.

Complètement hors de la réalité, Harry ne voyait même pas Ron s'agiter sous ses yeux, certainement en train de lui parler. Il prit machinalement Hermione contre lui quand elle se jeta dans ses bras, de soulagement.

Mais lui ne voulait pas voir Dean et Neville. Bien sûr, il était soulagé de les savoir en vie, mais... il ne voulait pas voir leurs regards pleins de reproches à son encontre.

Après tout, c'était sa faute, entièrement sa faute si Dean et Neville s'étaient fait enlever. Il aurait du être plus fort.

Il aurait dû tuer Voldemort avant que Sirius meure.

Avant que Cédric Diggory meure.

Il n'aurait pas dû laisser Pettigrow s'échapper. Il aurait dû laisser Sirius et Remus le tuer.

Il aurait dû tuer Voldemort en première année, alors que celui-ci était faible.

Il aurait dû tuer Voldemort à Halloween, l'année de ses un an.

Avant la mort de ses parents.

Tout était sa faute, et tout le monde le savait. Le Survivant survivait, mais il était le seul. Le Survivant ne se sauvait que lui-même.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi ni comment, Harry se sentit flotter quand il se leva de son banc, une sensation bizarre montant de sa gorge et raisonna à ses oreilles quand sa bouche, par automatisme, rassurait ses amis, et il vit son champ de vision, très flou, changer alors qu'il quittait la Grande Salle.

Traversant le hall désert et silencieux, il franchit la grande porte qui donnait sur le parc de l'école. Il marcha droit devant lui, et ses pas le menèrent près du lac.

Le soleil allait se coucher, et la lumière déclinante du jour disparaissait. Les ombres des grands arbres de la forêt interdite dessinaient des formes étranges, torturées.

Et Harry ne savait plus que penser. La joie, le soulagement de savoir Dean et Neville en vie et libres se mêlaient à la culpabilité de leur capture. Et l'égoïsme de cette culpabilité lui nouait les entrailles.

D'un coup l'énormité de son mal être l'assomma. Il n'était même pas capable de se réjouir de la libération de ses amis. De ses amis...

Et merde ! cria-t-il en shootant dans un caillou, l'envoyant au loin.

Les larmes au yeux, le chagrin au cœur, il fixa le lac, essayant de se calmer.

A l'horizon le soleil venait de disparaître, mais l'obscurité de la nuit ne s'était pas encore installée.

§§§§§§§

**_A suivre…_**

Pour éviter d'autres retards, je ne vous direz pas quand sera posté l'autre, désolée… 

Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il viendra, ainsi que le reste de cette fic !

Merci beaucoup de suivre cette fic malgré sa publication plus que décousue, et n'oubliez pas que les reviews font toujours plaisir et motivent énormément !


End file.
